Say You Love Me
by mey2renesme
Summary: PENGUMUMAN. SEQUEL UPDATE. Oh Sehun, seorang pemuda kaya yang angkuh dan terkenal sebagai seorang playboy. Luhan seorang designer muda yang memiliki kisah cinta yang buruk di masa lalu. Akankan Sehun dan Luhan dapat di satukan oleh cinta akibat sebuah kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat di masa lalu ? HUNHAN FIC, YAOI, Romance / Drama / Family
1. Chapter 1

Say You Love me

Chapter 1.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Family, Mpreg.

Rate : T / M

* * *

Hai...hai...udah lama Rere akhirnya muncul juga bawa ff baru. Sorry rere baru sempet muncul soalnya sudah sebulan ini rere gak bisa online karena beberapa sebab. Moga pada suka sama ff baru rere ya...selamat membaca..Chuchuchu..

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan tergesa-gesa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke kampus. Luhan terlambat bangun karena semalam dia harus mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh dosennya hingga tengah malam dan baru tertidur pukul 3 dini hari karena harus melakukan suatu hal lainnya. Setelah dia selesai mempersiapkan dirinya, Luhan pun segera bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju lantai bawah rumahnya menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan terlihat beberapa pelayan sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Tampak beberapa tangkup sandwich, buah-buahan seperti jeruk, apel, pisang dan juga anggur yang sudah di kupas dan juga di potong serta susu yang sudah di tuang kedalam beberapa gelas.

" Selamat pagi tuan muda Luhan." Sapa para pelayan melihat Luhan.

" Selamat pagi." Luhan balik menyapa para pelayan sambil mengambil selembar tissue lalu mengambil sepotong sandwich. Dengan terburu-buru dia segera meminum segelas susu lalu menggigit sandwich yang berada di genggamannya.

" Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian hari ini." Kata Luhan berpesan kepada pelayannya yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala serta kata kesanggupan dari mereka. Setelah itu Luhan pun segera berlari menuju garasi di mana mobilnya berada sambil sesegera mungkin menghabiskan sarapan paginya, dia benar-benar merasa lapar karena semalam dia tidak sempat makan malam. Tak lama kemudian mobil Luhan pun segera meluncur meninggalkan halaman rumah yang di tempatinya.

* * *

Suasana SM University hari ini selalu ramai seperti biasanya, baik pada saat pergantian jadwal mata kuliah ataupun setelah selesai mengikuti mata kuliah setiap harinya. Banyak mahasiswa dan juga mahasiswi yang saling berbincang membahas tugas kuliah, lifestyle atau pun membanggakan kesuksesan keluarganya. Mahasiswa yang berkuliah di kampus ini hanyalah mereka yang berotak cerdas dan yang paling utama berasal dari keluarga kaya, jadi tidak lah mengejutkan kalau mereka saling memamerkan kekayaan orang tuanya.

" Bagaimana dengan tugasmu yang di berikan oleh Dosen Kim, Lu? ". Tanya seorang pemuda kepada Luhan yang sedang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya.

" Tugas dari Dosen Kim sebentar lagi selesai. Paling lambat aku baru bisa menyerahkannya besok sebelum waktu ku tersita habis dengan deadline pekerjaanku 2 hari lagi, Baek." Jawab Luhan kepada temannya yang bernama Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Luhan berjalan dan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari I-pad yang sedang di genggamnya. Dia tampak sibuk mengetik sesuatu di sana sambil sedikit-sedikit membalas sapaan beberapa mahasiswa dan juga mahasiswi yang mengangguminya karena Luhan merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang terkenal dengan tampang rupawannya dan juga karya-karyanya sebagai seorang designer muda yang sukses. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama membalas sapaan para penggemarnya karena selain memiliki wajah yang tak kalah rupawan, dia juga seorang penyanyi muda terkenal.

Saat ini Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan beriringan di lorong kampus hendak menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka berdua yang terasa sangat lapar. Ketika asik melangkah sambil berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Luhan.

" Selamat siang, cantik." Sapa seorang pemuda sambil mengecup pipi kanan Luhan tanpa melepas rengkuhan lengannya pada leher Luhan. Tampak Luhan kesusahan bernafas akibat hal itu.

" Lepaskan Luhan, Jongin. Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas." Teriak Kim Jungmyeon atau biasa di panggil Suho kepada pemuda yang bernama Jongin, Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai oleh teman-temannya. Mendengar teriakan Suho, Kai pun segera melepaskan Luhan. Setelah terbebas dari dekapan Kai,Luhan pun segera memberikan I-padnya kepada Suho lalu melayangkan tinjunya dengan membabi buta ke arah Kai.

" Aw...Awww...Ampun Lu..Sakit...Awww.." Kai berusaha menangkis tinju Luhan sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan serta lengannya. Dia takut karena pukulan Luhan bisa membuat wajah tampannya cedera.

" Kau benar-benar sepupu paling brengsek di dunia, Kim Jongin. Kau memang berniat membunuhku kan ?." Kata Luhan dengan ekpsresi wajah bersungut-sungut emosi karena sangat jengkel dengan tingkah sepupunya. Ya, Luhan dan Kai merupakan saudara sepupu, begitu pula dengan Suho yang merupakan kakak kandung Kai. Melihat kelakuan saudara-saudaranya, Suho pun segera menghentikan aksi Kai dan Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan dan Kai menghentikan aksi mereka.

" Hai, Sayangku, bagaimana harimu ?. Kenapa kau terlihat semakin imut dan menggiurkan saja setiap harinya ?." Sapa Kai kepada Baekhyun yang beberapa saat yang lalu memperhatikan saja kelakuan Luhan dan ke 2 saudara sepupunya tersebut, Kai pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

" Sepanjang beberapa jam ini, hari ku sangat indah, tapi langsung twrasa suram begitu kau muncul di depanku beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangan Kai yang masih melingkar dengan manis di pinggang rampingnya.

" Ow...Bahkan ucapan yang keluar dari bibirmu pun terasa sangat merdu di dengar, aku jadi makin menyukaimu, Baek. Chup..." Kai tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata gombalan kepada Baekhyun sambil mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" MATI SAJA KAU, KIM JONGIN !." Teriak Baekhyun kalap sambil mengejar Kai yang segera melarikan diri sesaat setelah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir merekah milik Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Suho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena sudah terlalu sering melihat kelakuan adiknya. Sedangkan Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

" Kau sedang mengerjakan apa ?. Aku dengar beberapa hari ini kau sering tidur tengah malam ?." Tanya Suho kepada Luhan sambil menyerahkan gadgetnya. Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin yang tadi sempat terhenti.

" Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Dosen Kim, sebenarnya tugas ini di kumpulkan minggu depan. Tapi aku harus segera menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin karena 2 hari lagi sampai 1 bulan kedepan aku pasti di sibukkan dengan launching desain terbaruku." Kata Luhan.

Ketika sedang asik berbincang dengan Suho, tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan terhuyung kedepan karena tertabrak oleh Kai dari belakang. I-pad yang Luhan pegang pun terhempas lalu jatuh kelantai koridor. Melihat I-Padnya terjatuh, Luhan pun tampak shock begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, Kai dan juga Suho. Luhan sangat panik, takut kalau gadgetnya mengalami kerusakan karena semua tugas kuliah dan juga beberapa desain yang sudah dia kerjakan ada di dalamnya. Namun belum sempat dia menundukkan badannya untuk mengambil I-Padnya, dari arah berlawanan muncul lah 3 orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan.

KRAAAKK..

Tubuh Luhan semakin menegang mendengar bunyi yang tercipta dari gadgetnya yang terinjak oleh sepatu dari seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya dan terus saja melangkah seakan tidak menyadari atau pun tidak mau tau kalau ada ada sesuatu yang sudah terinjak olehnya karena sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

" Lu-Luhan..." Ucapan terbata-bata keluar dari mulut salah satu pemuda tinggi yang memiliki lingkaran hitam pada kedua bawah matanya yang mendadak berhenti melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan salah satu pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan berambut pirang di sebelahnya segera menundukkan tubuhnya mengambil I-Pad Luhan yang mengalami keretakan pada layarnya. Luhan pun tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dia segera membalikkan badannya lalu menghampiri pemuda yang sudah membuat gadgetnya rusak tersebut.

" Baik, Presdir Choi. Proyek tersebut bisa kita kerjakan dalam waktu dekat. Anda tidak..." Belum selesai pemuda tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Luhan merampas ponsel yang menempel pada tangan dan telinga kiri pemuda tersebut lalu melemparnya ke lantai koridor hingga hancur. Tak pelak kejadian itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di koridor tersebut menjadi semakin terkejut dan secara tidak sadar menahan nafas mereka masing-masing selama beberapa detik.

Pemuda itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pelaku yang sudah berani mengganggunya. Ketika dia melihat sang pelaku, emosinya pun tersulut. Matanya memerah menahan amarah.

" APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH ?!." Teriak pemuda tersebut dengan nafas yang menggebu karena emosi kepada Luhan. " Apa masalahmu ?. Apa kau tau kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan salah satu rekan bisnisku ?." Tambah pemuda tersebut kepada Luhan dengan mata memerah

" ITU BALASAN KARENA KAU SUDAH MERUSAK I-PAD KU DAN AKU TERANCAM KEHILANGAN SEMUA TUGAS DAN JUGA PEKERJAAN YANG SUDAH AKU KERJAKAN DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH !." Teriak Luhan tidak mau kalah sambil menggenggam kerah kemeja pemuda di depannya. Nafas Luhan pun tak kalah menggebu, dia merasa pekerjaannya yang sudah berbulan-bulan dan juga tugas yang sudah dia kerjakan selama beberapa hari ini seakan sia-sia dengan rusaknya gadget miliknya.

" Aku akan membelikanmu gadget seperti itu sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi singkirkan tanganmu dari ku." Pemuda tersebut mulai geram dengan perilaku Luhan. Luhan tak gentar dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan gadget darimu, karena yang aku butuhkan adalah file-file yang ada di dalam gadgetku, Oh Sehun." Teriak Luhan kepada pemuda tersebut yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun. " Kau sudah merusaknya, padahal aku sudah mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku dengan susah payah dan semua terancam hilang dengan sia-sia." Kata Luhan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Hanya karena hal itu kau melakukan ini padaku ?. APA KAU TAU KALAU AKIBAT PERBUATANMU MENGHANCURKAN PONSELKU, AKU TERANCAM MENGALAMI KERUGIAN MILYARAN WON." Sehun kembali berteriak didepan wajah Luhan sambil balik mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang Luhan kenakan hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat keatas karena perbedaan tinggi badan Sehun dan Luhan.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas, pemuda tinggi berkantung mata hitam yang bernama Huang Zitao segera menghampiri Sehun sedangkan Kai menghampiri luhan untuk memisahkan mereka. Luhan yang terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sehun pun melonggarkan genggaman tangannya. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama namun sedikit menghempaskan tangannya hingga tubuh Luhan sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

" Sudahlah Sehun, Kau masih bisa membicarakan kembali tentang kerjasama perusahaanmu dan menjelaskan kepada Presdir Choi kalau kau mengalami kejadian tak terduga. Dan kau Luhan, Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki gadgetmu dan melihat apakah bisa menyelamatkan file-file pekerjaanmu." Kata pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berusaha menjadi penengah.

" Baiklah, aku serahkan kekacauan ini kepadamu, Kris. Aku harus segera pergi karena ada hal yang akan aku lakukan, selain itu aku akan menemui Presdir Choi. Aku pergi." Kata Sehun kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang dia panggil Kris, yang bernama asli Wu Yifan yang tak lain adalah sepupu Sehun dan kakak tiri dari Huang Zitao. Dia pun berpamitan kepada Suho, Kai, Baekhyun dan juga Tao karena mereka memang saling mengenal dekat. Sedangkan kepada Luhan, dia hanya memandangnya tajam lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Tao pun menghampiri Luhan yang masih terdiam meratapi nasibnya yang rasanya sial sekali hari ini.

" Maafkan Sehun, Lu. Sepertinya dia tidak melihat kalau ada sesuatu di bawah kakinya." Kata Tao berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

" Lu, Aku minta maaf. Kalau bukan karena kebodohanku dan Kai, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Maaf.." Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada Luhan, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan berkejaran dengan Kai hingga menyebabkan Kai menabrak Luhan dan kejadian tadi pun tak terelakkan. Kai pun juga merasa bersalah, dia berkali-kali memohon maaf kepada Luhan yang hanya terdiam sejak kepergian Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris di bantu dengan Suho segera memeriksa I-Pad Luhan di kantin. File-file Luhan ternyata masih tersimpan dengan benar didalam memory card, mereka pun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, namun gadgetnya sudah mengalami kerusakan sehingga Luhan harus segera membeli yang baru. Dan itu tidak menjadi masalah karena Luhan lebih mementingkan file-filenya.

Namun Luhan belum bisa merasa lega, dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sehun. Dia tidak berfikir panjang dan sudah tertutup emosi karena memikirkan tugas dan pekerjaannya tanpa memikirkan hal tidak terduga yang sudah dia lakukan.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00, Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan memasuki sebuah halaman sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Ketika dia keluar dari mobilnya, tidak jarang para guru dan orang tua murid yang berteriak heboh dan tak bosan memandang wajah tampannya. Sehun dengan sikap dinginnya tidak menghiraukan sikap dan perilaku orang-orang itu dengan melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu ruangan kelas.

" Ayahhh..." Seorang anak kecil berusia 4 tahun sangat gembira melihat kedatangan Sehun lalu berlari menghampirinya. Sehun pun segera merentangkan tangannya dan mendekap tubuh bocah lelaki itu kedalam gendongannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Hai jagoan ayah, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini ?." Tanya Sehun sambil mengecup kening bocah tersebut yang merupakan putra kandungnya.

" Ayah, Lihat..lihat..Haowen mendapatkan nilai A+ dalam pelajaran menggambar. Haowen pintar kan ?." Kata bocah bernama lengkap Oh Haowen tersebut sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas bergambar kepada sang ayah.

" Jagoan ayah memang pintar, jadi Haowen minta hadiah apa dari ayah ?". Tanya Sehun sambil menggendong putranya meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah sempat berpamitan kepada guru yang sudah menemani Haowen menunggu kedatangannya.

" Haowen mau ice cream yang banyak." Kata Haowen dengan penuh semangat dan mata berbinar.

" Apa, ice cream ?. Baiklah, tapi Haowen hanya boleh makan 2 scoop ice cream saja, tidak lebih. Kalau kau makan lebih dari itu, nanti nyawa ayah bisa melayang." Kata Sehun sambil mendramatisir keadaan dengan memasang wajah memelas, sementara Haowen hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah sang ayah yang menurutnya terlihat konyol. Mereka berdua pun segera meluncur ke kafe yang menjual ice cream favorit keluarga Sehun.

Siang itu di habiskan Sehun dan putranya dengan canda sambil menikmati semangkuk ice cream, segelas kopi serta beberapa menu makan siang yang sudah mereka pesan. Setelah makanan yang mereka pesan habis, Sehun dan Haowen pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Sesampainya di halaman rumah, dia pun segera menghentikan mobilnya lalu melihat putranya yang sudah tertidur sejak dalam perjalanan dari makan siang tadi. Dia pun segera keluar dari mobilnya lalu membuka sisi kanan pintu mobil di mana putranya duduk sambil tertidur lelap. Setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya, Sehun pun segera menggendong Haowen lalu memasuki rumah tersebut.

" Kalian lama sekali, aku jadi cemas karena tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu." Seorang wanita tampak lega melihat kedatangan Sehun dan Haowen lalu menghampiri keduanya

" Ponselku rusak, Bu. Lagi pula tadi kami mampir makan siang terlebih dahulu." Kata Sehun sambil mengecup pipi dan keninga ibunya, Wu Fei Fei. Wanita yang tampak masih sangat cantik di usianya yang menginjak 44 tahun itu pun membalas mengecup pipi putranya serta memberikan kecupan sayang kepada cucunya yang terlelap.

Setelah menidurkan putranya di kamar, Sehun pun berpamitan kepada sang ibu karena harus segera berangkat ke kantor menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya.

* * *

Sejak tadi pagi hingga menjelang sore, Luhan masih berada di kampus untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dengan menggunakan laptop milik Suho dengan ditemani sang pemilik. Sementara teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah meninggalkan kampus sejak tadi.

" Ahh..Akhirnya tugas ku selesai juga. Huft, hari ini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang dan tinggal menyiapkan deadline pekerjaanku." Kata Luhan sambil mereganggangkan tubuhnya yang serasa kaku karena sejak 4 jam yang lalu dia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari kursi yang dia duduki.

" Wow, kau benar-benar gila mengerjakan tugas untuk 2 minggu hanya dalam waktu 3 hari. Lihatlah kantung matamu, warnanya menyamai kantung mata milik Tao." Kata Suho. Mendengar itu, Luhan segera mengambil ponsel untuk mengecek kantung matanya. Lalu mendecih kecewa karena kantung matanya benar-benar tampak sedikit menghitam.

" Oh, Aku harus segera pergi Jungmyeon, hampir saja aku lupa. Kalau terlambat, aku bisa di amuk habis-habisan. Terima kasih laptopnya." Luhan terkejut ketika melihat jam digital pada ponselnya. Dia pun segera berpamitan pada Suho. Suho yang sudah tidak ada urusan di kampus pun ikut berjalan bersama Luhan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

* * *

Mobil Luhan berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah mewah. Dia segera turun dari mobilnya lalu melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah tersebut. Tak lupa Luhan membalas sapaan para pelayan yang melihat kedatangannya.

" Baba...Baba.." Teriak seorang bocah melihat kedatangan Luhan. Dia pun berlari menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluk perutnya erat. Di belakangnya seorang wanita ikut menghampiri Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

" Dia sudah tidak sabar menunggumu datang sejak terbangun dari tidur siangnya tadi, Lu." Kata wanita itu. Luhan menyambut wanita itu dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi dan juga di keningnya. Dia pun segera merendahkan tubuhnya agar menyamai tinggi badan sang putra.

" Benarkah kau menunggu kedatangan baba ?. Lalu apakah hari ini anak kesayangan baba tidak membuat ulah dan menyusahkan orang lain ?." Tanya Luhan kepada putranya yang di jawab dengan sebuah gelangan kepala dan senyuman yang sangat menggemaskan dari putranya tersebut. Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang, Luhan pun segera membereskan barang-barang milik putranya dan memasukkan kedalam tas.

" Sekarang ayo kita pulang, tapi sebelumnya beri salam dulu pada nenek." Perintah Luhan kepada putranya. Setelah berpamitan, Luhan dan putranya pun segera pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Luhan dan putranya sedang asik bermain dengan putranya di ruang keluarga yang terdapat di lantai 2 sambil menunggu makan malam yang sedang di siapkan oleh para pelayan rumahnya. Saat sedang asik saling menggelitik tubuh masing-masing, tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Hingga Luhan dan putranya segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" Ayah pulang.." Teriak sang bocah melihat kedatangan orang tersebut lalu melompat kedalam gendongannya.

" Haowen, jangan melompat seperti itu. Kasihan ayahmu, sayang." Kata Luhan melihat tingkah putranya, Haowen, yang berada dalam gendongan sang ayah, Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat putra kesayangannya, namun dia hanya memandang biasa kepada Luhan.

" Ayah, tadi baba membelikan Haowen mobil-mobilan. Tapi baba tidak mau membelikan Haowen ice cream." Haowen merajuk kepada sang ayah sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Mendengar itu Luhan oun mendekat ke arah Sehun dan juga putranya.

" Hey, bukan kah tadi siang Haowen bilang kalau ayah sudah membelikanmu ice cream, heum ?. Dan sesuai perjanjian Haowen tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan ice cream karena baru sembuh dari batuk dan flu, bukan ?." Kata Luhan sambil mencubit gemas pipi Haowen.

" Sakit, Baba..." Rengek Haowen ketika Luhan mencubit kedua pipi tembamnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam sisi kiri leher Sehun sambil tertawa. Sehun lalu membawa putranya masuk kedalam kamar sedangkan Luhan mengekor di belakangnya.

Malam semakin larut, setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Luhan masuk ke kamar Haowen. Luhan segera menyuruh Haowen segera melepas bajunya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi, mencuci tangan,kaki serta menbasuh wajahnya. Setelahnya Luhan mengeringkan kaki, tangan dan wajah putranya lalu memakaikan piyama kepada Haowen.

" Taraa..Sekarang waktunya Haowen tidur." Kata Luhan sambil membaringkan putranya di atas tempat tidur lalu menarik bed cover untuk menutup tubuh putranya sampai sebatas dada.

" Baba temani Haowen sampai Haowen tertidur ya ?." Pinta Haowen dengan matanya yang perlahan berkedip-kedip sayu karena mulai merasakan kantuk yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman manis dari babanya. Selang 30 menit kemudian Haowen pun sudah tertidur lelap. Luhan segera membenarkan letak bedcover Haowen lalu mengecup kedua pipi, kening, ujung hidung serta bibir mungil putranya.

" Selamat tidur sayang, semoga Haowen mimpi indah. Baba menyayangimu."

Luhan segera menuju kamarnya setelah menidurkan Haowen. Ketika membuka pintu tampak Sehun juga baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan sudah berganti baju dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan serta celana piyama. Luhan tampak canggung karena teringat dengan kejadian di kampus tadi siang.

" Sehun, Aku..Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang." Luhan mengucapkan kata maaf sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sementara Sehun masih sibuk mengoleskan beberapa krim malam pada wajahnya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sehun pun membalik kan badannya menghadap ke arah Luhan.

" Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku sudah mengantuk." Kata Sehun dingin sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur namun sebelumnya dia sempatkan mengecup sambil mengigit bibir bawah Luhan sekilas. Sehun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan Luhan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke ruangan tempat baju-bajunya dan baju Sehun berada, dia melihat sebuah paper bag yang bergelantung pada pintu lemari pakaian Luhan. Luhan pun segera membuka paper bag tersebut, dia sangat terkejut karena di dalamnya terdapat sebuah I-Pad seri terbaru lalu tersenyum melihatnya.

Luhan segera keluar dari ruangan baju sambil membawa I-Pad barunya. Ketika Luhan hendak meletakkan gadget barunya di atas nakas,dia melihat ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Terdapat sebuah nama ' Irene ' terpampang pada layarnya. Melihat Sehun yang sudah benar-benar terlelap, Luhan membiarkan ponsel Sehun bergetar hingga berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk dari orang yang sama. Luhan pun segera membuka ponsel Sehun yang menggunakan kata sandi tanggal ulang tahun Haowen, putra mereka. Luhan segera membuka pesan yang di kirim oleh Irene pada ponsel Sehun.

" Sehun sayang, hari minggu besok kita jadi pergi berlibur kepantai kan ?."

Luhan hanya bisa memutar matanya malas setelah menbaca pesan dari Irene untuk Sehun. ' Berdo'a lah semoga Sehun tidak punya janji dengan gadis-gadisnya yang lain, Irene ' batin Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahunya cuek lalu menonaktifkan ponsel Sehun. Kemudian dia segera mematikan lampu kamar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan Sehun. Baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan mata, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya di tarik oleh Sehun lalu mendekapnya. Luhan pun kembali memejamkan mata dan menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Sehun.

TBC.

Rere is Baek...Baek..Baek...Akhirnya rere kembali muncul...tapi buat ff yang ini kalo misal updatenya agak lemot harap makhlum ya kalo misal updatenya agak lambat, karena rere udah g sebebas dulu pegang hape sama laptopnya. Tapi rere usahain update secepetnya, Ok.?...Rere harap kalian pada suka sm ff baru ini, jangan lupa review-nya..Chuchuchu


	2. Chapter 2

Say You Love me

Chapter 2

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Family, Mpreg.

Rate : T / M

* * *

Chapter ini panjang, dan rere minta maaf kalau ada couple yang gak disukai. Selamat membaca...chuchuchu

* * *

Luhan terbangun lebih awal seperti biasanya. Badannya pun terasa lebih segar karena dia bisa istirahat dengan cukup, dan juga tadi malam tidak terdengar suara Haowen yang menangis sambil mengedor pintu kamarnya karena mengalami mimpi buruk. Luhan segera menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang setia melingkari pinggangnya dari semalam. Setelah itu dia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, Luhan pun keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Dia memang tidak bisa memasak dengan baik, namun tidak jarang dia membantu pekerjaan para pelayan untuk menyiapkan sarapan serta menyiapkan bekal putra tercintanya. Karena kemarin dia tidak bisa menyiapkan bekal untuk Haowen, maka hari ini untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, Luhan menyiapkan bekal special. Dia membuatkan Haowen bento nasi beras merah yang di bentuk seperi angry bird, telur gulung, sosis goreng, bola-bola daging, salad serta bermacam jenis buah berry kesukaan Haowen, Luhan pun tidak lupa memasukkan air putih kedalam botol minum dan terakhir sekotak susu siap minum kedalam tas bekal Haowen. Dia selalu memperhatikan sedetail mungkin makanan yang harus di konsumsi buah hatinya.

Luhan sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia pun segera naik ke lantai 2 dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membangunkan Sehun mulai dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kencang hingga menendang bokongnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun pun akhirnya membuka mata lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan terhuyung kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu Luhan pun menuju kamar Haowen, dia membangungkan putranya dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang pada wajah putranya. Haowen yang merasa terusik dengan perilaku baba nya pun membuka sepasang mata beningnya.

" Selamat pagi, Ironboy. Ayo bangun.." Sapa Luhan memanggil Haowen dengan panggilan salah satu tokoh superhero Ironman favorit putranya tersebut namun mengganti kata ' man ' menjadi ' boy '.

" Selamat pagi juga, Ironbaba." Balas Haowen menyapa babanya. Luhan yang gemas mendengar panggilan Haowen untuknya pun menghujani tubuh putranya dengan gelitikan. Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan membawa Haowen ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 30 menit kemudian keluarga kecil Sehun pun sudah duduk bersama di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

* * *

Luhan sampai di kampus tepat pukul 8 pagi setelah sebelumnya dia mengantarkan Haowen terlebih dahulu ke sekolah. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menemui Dosen Kim untuk menyerahkan tugas yang sudah dia kebut pengerjaannya. Setelah itu dia segera menuju ruang kelasnya karena ada jadwal mata kuliah 20menit lagi.

Di sisi lain terlihat Kris dan Suho sedang berjalan bersama dari arah tempat parkir karena kebetulan mobil mereka berbarengan memasuki area kampus. Kris yang terlihat dingin dan penuh ketegasan terlihat sangat serasi bersanding dengan Suho yang tampak tenang, manis dan bersahaja. Tak jarang Suho tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kris.

" Aku dengar beberapa bulan lagi kau akan pergi ke Jepang ?." Tanya Kris pada Suho.

" Iya, aku beberapa teman sekelasku akan mengadakan kunjungan beberapa waktu ke salah satu rumah sakit di sana sebagai bahan skripsiku." Jawab Suho dengan senyum yang tak pernah kepas dari wajahnya.

" Aku harap kau bisa menjadi dokter yang sukses, Joonmyun." Kata Kris sambil mengusak rambut hitam nan halus milik Suho sambil tersenyum, wajahnya yang bagi kebanyakan orang tampak garang,dingin dan angkuh, terlihat semakin tampan dan membuat dada Suho berdesir. Dan panggilan tadi, Kris memanggilnya Joonmyun ?. Pipi Suho pun menghangat dan terlihat memerah, karena yang terbiasa memanggil nama aslinya hanyalah keluarganya. Suho yang diam-diam menyukai Kris pun merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga.

" Terima kasih, Kris." Balas Suho.

" Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan besok kita berdua pergi nonton ?." Ajak Kris sambil memandang wajah Suho.

" Kita berdua ?. Nonton ?." Suho terkejut dan seakan tidak percaya mendengar ajakan Kris, karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah pergi berdua saja karena selalu beramai-ramai.

" Iya, kita berdua. Kau mau tidak ?. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Kris menegaskan.

" Aku mau..!. Iya, aku mau." Suho pun segera meng-iya kan ajakan Kris. Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

" Sehun...Oh Sehun..tunggu.." teriak seorang gadis yang sangat cantik ketika melihat Sehun sedang berjalan berdua dengan Tao. Sehun seakan tidak mendengar panggilan itu dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Gadis itu pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari mengejar Sehun.

" Sehun..hah..hah..hah..Kenapa kau tidak berhenti ketika aku memanggilmu ?." Gadis itu pun berdiri tepat di depan Sehun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena sudah berlari di pagi hari.

" Aku tidak mendengar suaramu, Yuri. Memang ada apa kau memanggilku ?." Sehun balik bertanya kepada gadis tersebut yang bernama Kwon Yuri Sementara Tao yang berada di sebelah Sehun hanya melihat interaksi sang sepupu dengan salah satu pacarnya sambil menikmati sebatang permen lollipop.

" Kemarin kau kemana saja ?. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu." Yuri mulai mengintrogasi Sehun.

" Ponselku rusak, tapi aku sudah membeli yang baru semalam." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Yuri, dan dia mulai merasa jengah dengan pertanyaan Yuri.

" Kau tidak sedang beralasan kan ?. Selain itu, bukankah sehari sebelumnya aku menyuruhmu menjemputku kemarin di rumah tepat pukul 11 siang. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak datang dan susah di hubungi, apa kau mau kalau aku memutuskanmu ?." Yuri memarahi Sehun dan berusaha mengancamnya. Mendengar ada nada mengancam dari ucapan Yuri, emosi Sehun pun mulai terpancing. Yuri yang tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun, masih saja berusaha bersikap angkuh.

" Aku bertanya padamu, Memang siapa kau berani memerintahku dan juga memarahiku ?." Tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin mendesis dan pandangan matanya sangat tajam. " Lagi pula kenapa kau mengancam akan memutuskanku sementara kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, Kwon Yuri ?." Balas Sehun penuh emosi namun berusaha tenang dengan penuh penekanan.

" Ap-Apa...Apa kau bilang ?. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?. Aku kekasihmu, Oh Sehun. Kau jangan berpura-pura lupa dengan hubungan kita." Yuri mulai terpancing emosi dan berteriak di depan Sehun. " Seminggu yang lalu kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Memangnya kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini, Oh Sehun ?. Ciuman, makan malam romantis dan..dan beberapa hadiah yang kau berikan padaku apa artinya bagimu ?. " Wajah Yuri mulai menegang dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

" Kekasih ?. Aku tidak ingat pernah memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Kau yang datang menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Kata Sehun dengan tenang. " Aku juga tidak pernah meng-iya kan ajakan mu menjadikan ku kekasihmu. Aku mau bersama denganmu karena aku sedang bosan dan butuh hiburan saja. Dan anggap saja semua yang aku berikan padamu merupakan imbalan dari ku karena kau sudah mau meluangkan waktumu menemaniku bersenang-senang." Kata Sehun final sambil melangkah meninggalkan Yuri yang sudah menangis sesenggukan mendengar kata-kata Sehun tanpa peduli kalau banyak sekali yang sedang memperhatikannya.

" Berhenti, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak bisa mempermainkanku seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku, kalau kau melakukan hal itu maka aku akan bunuh diri." Yuri semakin histeris dan kembali mengancam Sehun dengan suatu hal yang sangat mengerikan. Mendengar ancaman itu, Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan kembali mendekati Yuri. Melihat Sehun kembali menghampirinya, Yuri pun tersenyum bahagia meski air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya karena dia merasa ancamannya berhasil membuat Sehun mau kembali padanya.

" Kau fikir dengan mengancamku akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu bisa membuatku berfikir ulang agar tidak mencampakkanmu ?. Kau salah besar !. Bahkan kalau kau mati pun, aku tidak sudi untuk melihat mayatmu. " Geram Sehun tepat di depan wajah Yuri yang hanya bisa diam membeku, lalu Sehun pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tao yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan adegan itu pun hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Yuri dan hanya bisa menepuk bahu Yuri sebagai tanda simpatik lalu mengikuti langkah sepupunya.

Kabar Sehun memutuskan Kwon Yuri pun sudah tersebar ke segala penjuru kampus, saat ini suasana kantin sangat ramai dengan kasak-kusuk berita tersebut. Dan sampailah berita itu ke telinga Luhan, Kris, Kai, Baekhyun dan Suho yang sedang berada di kantin. Bagi mereka kabar itu bukan lah hal yang mengejutkan, apalagi bagi Luhan.

Selama kurang lebih 5 tahun menikah dan hidup bersama dengan Sehun, tidak jarang hampir beberapa hari selalu saja ada kabar Sehun meninggalkan gadis-gadisnya menangis meraung-raung mengharapkan agar Sehun tidak meninggalkannya. Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah menikah,tapi mereka menikah tanpa di dasari rasa cinta. Dan yang mengetahui hubungan mereka hanyalah orang-orang terdekat saja. Selain itu, mereka juga berkomitmen untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kisah cinta mereka masing-masing, asalkan mereka berdua tidak melupakan prioritas utama mereka, yaitu Haowen. Di kampus pun mereka tetap berbicara seperti biasa walau terkadang tak jarang mereka saking adu pukul apabila merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan masing-masing, seperti insiden kerusakan I-Pad Luhan kemarin.

" Wow, hebat. Seminggu ini kau sudah mencampakkan kurang lebih 12 orang gadis." Kai bertepuk tangan ketika melihat kedatangan Sehun dan Tao yang sedang menghampiri tempat duduknya dan juga teman-temannya yang lain.

" Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut di banggakan, Bodoh." Kata Luhan melihat Kai yang seakan takjub dengan kebiasaan Sehun mempermaikan perasaan para gadis dan mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Sehun hanya menanggapi dingin perkataan Luhan dan Kai. Dia pun duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan lalu menghabiskan minuman milik Luhan hingga habis yang menyebabkan Luhan mengomel lalu memesan kembali minumannya kepada pelayan.

" Ngomong-ngomong, aku sangat merindukan Haowen." Kata Tao sambil membayangkan keponakannya yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

" Benar juga, sudah 3 minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok kita ajak dia ke taman bermain ?." Kata Suho memberi saran agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Haowen.

" Tidak boleh !. Kalian pasti akan meracuni otak anakku dengan hal-hal tidak bermutu." Larang Sehun.

" Berkacalah sebelum berkata, tuan Oh. Apa kau pikir kegiatanmu bercinta dengan Luhan hingga membuat Haowen ketakutan mendengar suara desahan kalian di malam hari merupakan hal bermutu yang bisa kau perdengarkan pada anakmu ?." Geram Kris tidak terima dengan tuduhan Sehun.

Kris ingat saat sedang mengajak keponakannya itu berjalan-jalan di suatu sore. Haowen bercerita kalau sehari sebelumnya dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Dia terbangun di tengah malam dan ingin membangunkan kedua orang tuanya agar mau menemaninyaa tidur bersama. Tapi alangkah takutnya dia ketika memutar kenop pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya yang tidak di kunci, di dalam kamar dengan pencerahan yang remang-remang itu dia mendengar suara desahan, geraman dan rintihan kenikmatan dari bibir kedua orang tuanya, namun bagi Haowen yang baru berusia kurang dari 4tahun, suara-suara itu seakan-akan adalah suara monster yang sedang berusaha memakannya bulat-bulat dan membuatnya berlari ketakutan.

" UHUUK...UHUUK..." Luhan tersedak minumannya mendengar kata-kata Kris. Sementara Sehun hanya bersikap cuek mendengarnya.

" Mendengar kalian berdebat membuatku pusing. Sehun, aku mau menjemput Haowen pulang sekolah dulu lalu menitipkannya pada ibu, setelah itu aku akan pergi ke kantor. Kalau aku tidak sempat, nanti sore kau yang menjemput dia." Kata Luhan pada Sehun. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Luhan pun segera berpamitan kepada Sehun dan juga saudara-saudaranya.

* * *

Luhan sampai di rumah tepat pukul 6 sore. Dia benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan peluncuran design baju rancangan terbarunya. Namun Luhan bukan lah seseorang yang suka memaksakan karyawannya harus bekerja hingga lupa waktu. Dia selalu memberi batas waktu maksimal sampai pukul 6 sore bagi karyawannya untuk pulang dari bekerja, lebih dari itu Luhan akan memotong gaji mereka karena baginya kesehatan para karyaman sangat lah penting dan juga agar mereka bisa meluangkan waktu bersama dengan keluarganya.

Luhan segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, dia melihat ruang keluarga di depan kamarnya dan juga Haowen tampak sepi. Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Haowen dan membuka pintunya. Tampak Haowen sedang bercanda dengan ayahnya di atas tempat tidur.

" Baba..Baba..Selamatkan Ironboy dari Voldemort. Arrrgghhh...haha..haahhaa..." Haowen segera berteriak meminta pertolongan pada babanya begitu dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Luhan. Sementara Sehun semakin gencar mendekap putranya dengan erat, menggelitik pinggangnya serta menggigit gemas lengan Haowen.

Melihat itu Luhan pun terkekeh lalu menghampiri suami serta putranya. Dia pun berusaha membantu Haowen agar bisa lepas dari dekapan ayahnya. Namun Sehun dengan gigih tetap mempertahankan Haowen. Mereka bertiga semakin terlarut dalam candaan mereka bersama. Hingga Haowen pun terlepas dari dekapan sang ayah, namun sekarang berganti Luhan yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun. Haowen yang sudah terbebas berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ayahnya sedang menggelitik pinggang babanya.

" Hentikan Sehun, Stopp..Haaahahaha...Geli, Sehun...Ha..hahaha..." Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa geli yang di hasilkan dari gelitikan Sehun di pinggangnya. Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatannya, nafasnya dan juga Luhan tersengal-sengal akibat kegiatan tadi. Melihat Luhan yang sedang tersengal-sengal mengais oksigen, bibir ranum yang terbuka dan juga penampilannya yang acak-acakan, berhasil membangkitkan hasrat dalam diri Sehun, apalagi saat ini posisi Sehun sedang berada di atas tubuh Luhan dengan hanya bertumpu pada lututnya.

" Sayang, bisakah kau turun kebawah lalu bertanya kepada bibi Jang kapan makan malamnya siap ?." Perintah Sehun kepada Haowen. Mendengar perintah ayahnya, Haowen pun mengangguk lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Sepeninggal putranya, Sehun kembali memandangi paras Luhan yang masih tampak menggoda di matanya.

" Hey, bodoh. Kenapa kau membiarkan Haowen turun tangga sendiri..Eeemmmhhhppppttt..." Ucapan Luhan terputus karena Sehun membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam.

" Seh..Hhhmmmpptt...eemmpphht..." Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dis semakin gencar mencium Luhan. Luhan yang mulai terlena pun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun pun melepas pertautan bibinya dengan bibir Luhan. Namun tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali mencium Luhan tak kalah menggairahkannya. Dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Luhan yang terbuka saat sedang mengais oksigen.

" Eeeuummmphht...Aaaahh..." suara desah Luhan memenuhi ruangaan kamar Haowen ketika Sehun menghisap dan membelit lidahnya. Mereka saling berbagi saliva dengan ciuman yang semakin menuntut. Perlahan jemari Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, setelah beberapa kancingnya terbuka, Sehun segera melepas ciumannya dengan Luhan lalu beralih mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher dan tulang selangka Luhan.

" Seehhuunn...Ooohh...Aakkkhh..." Desah Luhan semakin tak tertahankan ketika Sehun menggigit dan menghisap tulang selangkahnya dengan keras dan penuh nafsu. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama..

" Aaaarrrgggghhh... Ayaaahh...Jangan hisap darah baba !." Teriak Haowen sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. Bocah itu berlari dengan cepat lalu segera melompat ke atas ranjangnya.

" Aw...Aw...Arrgghh..Aw...Ampun Haowen, stop." Sehun berteriak kesakitan karena Haowen memukuli punggungnya dengan keras. Mendengar ayahnya meminta maaf, Haowen pun segera menghentikan pukulan-pukulannya. Sehun pun kemudian menyingkir dari atas tubuh Luhan. Melihat ayahnya sudah menyingkir, Haowen pun segera menerjang dan memeluk tubuh babanya.

" Huweeeeeeee...Baba berdarah. Ayah berubah jadi vampir dan menghisap darah baba. Huweeeeeee..." Sesaat kemudian Haowen menangis dengan kencang ketika melihat leher dan dada Luhan yang terdapat bercak merah. Bocah polos itu mengira bercak kissmark ayahnya sebagai ceceran darah.

" Haowen, Sayang. Hey, ini bukan darah, Sayang. Ayah tidak berubah jadi vampir." Jelas Luhan sambil menenangkan putranya. Dia mendekap putranya sambil memandang Sehun dengan tajam.

" Lalu kenapa leher baba merah ?. Hiks..hiks.." tanya Haowen sambil terisak

" Ini hanya...hanya bekas gigitan nyamuk, iya gigitan nyamuk." Hanya jawaban itulah yang terlintas di benak Luhan

" Tapi..Hiks...Tapi kenapa tadi ayah seperti menggigit leher baba, lalu baba berteriak kesakitan?. Hiks..hiks.." Tanya Haowen lagi memastikan sambil masih terisak kecil.

" Itu..Itu karena ayah balas menggigit nyamuk yang menggigit leher baba mu. Iya, bagitu..haha. Liat, ayah tidak punya taring seperti vampir kan ?." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Haowen sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

" Benarkah ?. Ayah tidak bohong ?." Tanya Haowen kembali.

" Benar, Sayang. Ayahmu bukanlah vampir, jadi Haowen tidak usah khawar dan ini bukanlah darah. Tapi ini bekas gigitan nyamuk lalu ayah membantu baba menggaruknya dan balas menggigit nyamuk itu." Imbuh Luhan sambil menghapus sisa lelehan air mata putranya lalu mengecup kedua pipinya.

" Oh, iya. Apa makan malam sudah siap ?." Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Haowen sambil mengelus kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada Luhan.

" Sudah.." Jawab Haowen sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam. Baba sudah lapar.." Kata Luhan. Dia segera memperbaiki penampilannya lalu menggendong Haowen. Saat melewati Sehun, Luhan segera mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju perut Sehun dengan kencang.

" Ugghh...Dasar brengsek." Sehun mengaduh lalu mengumpat Luhan dengan teramat sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh putranya. Mereka pun akhirnya menuju ruang makan dan makan malam bersama.

* * *

Sesi makan malam sudah selesai sejak 2jam yang lalu, Luhan juga sudah menidurkan Haowen. Saat ini Luhan sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan sebuah handuk di depan kaca meja rias. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara Sehun sedang membentak dan mengumpat lalu mematikan panggilan telfonnya kemudian melemparkannya ke atas temapt tidur.

Setelah melempar ponselnya, Sehun pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang masih mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

" Telfon dari siapa ?. Salah satu kekasihmu ?." Tanya Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun.

" Dari Krystal." Jawab Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan yang terekspose karena saat ini dia sedang mengenakan kaos milik Sehun yang berleher lebar. Sehun sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Luhan setelah keramas. Karena perpaduan aroma tubuh Luhan, aroma sabun dan juga shampoo yang Luhan gunakan sangatlah manis dan memabukkan.

" Kenapa kau membentaknya?. Kalian putus ?. Aaahhhh..." tanya Luhan kembali sambil di selingi suara lenguhan yang keluar dari bibirnya karena saat ini Sehun sedang menggigit dan menghisap bahunya.

" Dia mengancam akan melaporkanku pada ayah kalau aku sudah menghamilinya." Jawab Sehun di sela kegiatannya mengerjai bahu, leher dan tengkuk Luhan.

" Kau..Aaahhh...Kau menghamilinya ?!. Ooohhhh..." Luhan sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sehun, namun rangsangan-rangsangan yang Sehun berikan pada tubuhnya mampu mengalihkan rasa terkejutnya.

" Dasar bodoh, buat apa aku harus menghamili orang lain sementara ada kau yang bisa aku pakai setiap waktu tanpa harus khawatir kau mengancamku untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban agar aku mau menikahimu saat kau kembali mengandung anakku." Gumam Sehun sambil mengulum dan menjilat telinga Luhan. Tangannya pun turun dan menelusup kedalam celana yang kuhan kenakan. Tangan-tangan terampil Sehun tak henti mengurut penis Luhan yang sudah mulai mengeras

" Tapi dia...Ooohhhh...Aaahhhhhhhhh..." kabut nafsu sudah menguasai diri Luhan hingga dia mencengkeram lengan Sehun yang sedang bermain-main di balik celana piyamanya dan dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

" Aku sudah tidak pernah meniduri gadis dan wanita manapun semenjak aku menghamilimu. Hidup denganmu yang sesama lelaki saja sudah merepotkanku, apalagi kalau sampai aku meniduri mereka lalu hamil dan aku harus menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang cerewet serta banyak menuntut lalu kita semua tinggal bersama, Aku bisa gila." Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan tangannya yang basah dan lengket oleh cairan sperma dari dalam celana piyama yang Luhan kenakan lalu memutar tubuh Luhan agar menghadap padanya. Luhan yang merasa tubuhnya terasa lemas akibat perlakuan Sehun , langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

" Kalau aku merepotkanmu, kenapa kau mau hidup denganku, tidur denganku serta menunggangiku dengan menancapkan penismu pada lubang anusku ?!. Mulut busukmu harus di jah...Euummmpphhhtttt..." Ucapan Luhan terhenti karena dengan cepat Sehun langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan.

" Eeeuummmphhhttt...Seh-hunn...Eeuuummpphhttt..." Suara lenguhan kembali lolos dari bibir Luhan. Dia pun segera mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Sehun segera menggendong Luhan di depannya menuju tempat tidur tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Sesampainya di pinggir tempat tidur, Sehun segera membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan melepas pertautan bibir mereka.

Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua saling memandang sambil mengais oksigen. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun segera melepas kaos dan celana yang Luhan kenakan. Luhan yang sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat pun menggoda Sehun dengan menggigit jari telunjuknya sambil melebarkan kedua pahanya dan mengerling manja memandang tepat pada kedua mata Sehun. Namun tanpa Luhan sadari, saat ini Sehun sedang mempersiapkan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian..

" AAAAKKKKHHHHH..." Luhan berteriak karena tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera menusukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Luhan. Mendengar teriakan Luhan, bukannya berusaha menenangkan, Sehun malah tersenyum mengejek lalu menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dalam rektum Luhan yang terlihat memerah karena di tusuk paksa.

" Aaaahhhh...Sehuuunnn...Ooohhh...Kau breng...Aaahhh...sekkk..." Umpat Luhan di sela desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" Aaahhhh...Kau lebih brengsek...Lubangmu benar-benar...Aaahhh...Menjepit penisku...Eeemmmpphhhtt..." Geram Sehun sambil mendesah dan membalas umpatan Luhan.

" Ooohhh...Aaahhh...Aaahhh...terus Sehun...Lebih cepat...Oohhhh.." Luhan terus saja mendesah karena merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat ketika penis Sehun tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

" Seperti ini ?...Ahhhh...Ahhh...Atau seperti ini ?...Ooohh..." Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan memperlambat tempo sodokannya lalu mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya menyodok lubang anus Luhan sambil melepas kaos yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Luhan yang sudah di selimuti nafsu kemudian menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menjambak rambut hitamnya lalu mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh nafsu.

" Eeemmmmppphhhhtt...Eeeuuumpphhhttt..." Suara lenguhan mereka saling bersahut-sahutan. Kedua tangan Sehun yang menganggur pun segera mencari sesuatu untuk di mainkan. Tangan kanannya sibuk membelai dan memainkan puting Luhan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam penis Luhan sambil sesekali mengurutnya.

" Ooooohhhhh...Aaaahhhh...Eeeuuunngggg..." Luhan memutus ciuman panas mereka karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendesah dengan kencang. Sehun lalu mengalihan bibirnya pada bahu Luhan. Dia menyesap bahu itu hingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan.

" Lebih cepat Sehuun...Ooohh...Aku...Aaaahhh...Ak-aku...Oooooooohhhhh..Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Luhan pun segera mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dan membasahi telapak tangan Sehun setelah dengan tempo yang sangat cepat Sehun menyodokkan penisnya dalam-dalam pada lubang Luhan serta mempercepat kocokan tangannya pada penis Luhan.

" Sial...Ooohhhh...Aaaaahhhh...Aaaaaakkkkkhhhh...Ahhh...Aahhh.." desah Sehun beberala menit kemudian ketika dia pun menyusul mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam lubang anus Luhan.

" Haah...Haahh..." Suara desah nafas Sehun dan Luhan saling bersahutan. Sehun lalu mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih menegang dari lubang Luhan, lalu dia segera melepas celana yang dari tadi masih dia kenakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kiri Luhan. Lalu dia memposisikan tubuh Luhan agar menghadap kekanan sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya kemudian kembali dia memasukkan penisnya dalam lubang anus Luhan yang masih basah oleh spermanya.

" Aaaahhhh...Se-Sehuuun... Aaahhhh..." suara desahan Luhan pun kembali keluar. Sehun pun tak henti-hentinya menyodok lubang Luhan yang mampu memberinya pijatan dan remasan serta kehangatan pada penis besarnya. Sehun lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya tanpa melepas pertautan tubuh mereka. Sekarang dia berjongkok di belakang Luhan sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

Sehun lalu merapatkan kedua kaki Luhan masih dengan tubuh menghadap ke samping kanan, lalu kemudian dia kembali melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang yang menjadi favoritnya itu.

" Aaaahhh...Se-Sehunn...Oooohhhhhh..." Desah kenikmatan Luhan pun semakin memenuhi kamar mereka berdua.

TBC

La..la..la..la..Rere bawa chap 2...Nc...Nc..Nc...kurang hot?..silahkan baca sambil nangkring di atas kompor, xixixixixi.

Thanks buat semua yang udah kasih respon lewat review,favorit sm follow ff rere.

Buat yang tanya hubungan Hunhan, mereka emang udah nikah apa belum, udh terjawab kan?. Masalah kenapa mereka kaya musuh kalau di kampus, sebenrnya g cm d kampus aja sih, di rumah juga udah biasa saling tonjok, next part di jelasin kok. Tapi kalau masalah musuh saat sedang bergumul di atas ranjang...HOHOHOHO...

Buat yang nunggu part awal hunhan ketemu terus nikah,tungguin ya..ini ngetiknya lagi di kebut, soalnya kan udah mau Ramadhan. Terus buat yang gak suka sm IRENE yang cantiknya kaya rere di ff ini, tenang ajah, KECENGAN SEHUN G CUMA IRENE AJAH SOALNYA, Hahahahhahhha...

Thanks buat yg udah review :

LisnaOhLu120, RZHH261220 II, sehunhan, iOS-I'm Oh Sehun, NoonaLu, choi seul bee, akaindhe, ayashifa26, kim hanna226, ludeer, junia . angel . 58, DaeBaekTaeLuv, Zoldyk, MinGyuTae00, devil meet demon, hunexohan, AlienBS94, tiehunhan9094, revaAisyah1004, Erliyana, hunhan ship, Albino's Deer, LuNAF, SangRi14, Inzy, rikha-chan, Jung Sehunnie, ferina . refina , Jung Eunhee, karina, YWALin7, afifanur914, dan para Guest.

Buat Meikha 0102- kenapa ibu-nya Sehun tetep pake marga Wu, soalnya di korea selatan wanita yang sudah nikah marganya tetap dan gak ikut marga suami kecuali anak-anaknya yang ikut marga bapaknya.

See you next part, kalau udah beres+g ada halangan hari minggu udh update, tapi kalau meleset tunggin minggu depan ya. Chuchuchu


	3. Chapter 3

Say You Love me

Chapter 3

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Family, Mpreg.

Rate : T / M

* * *

Huray UPDATE SEHARI LEBIH CEPAT...Chap 3 is CUMMIIIIINNNGGG...xixixixixixixiz.. btw chapter ini panjang lho..

* * *

Sudah satu minggu ini Luhan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Sedangkan Sehun juga beberapa hari ini di sibukkan dengan proyek kerjasamanya dengan salah satu perusahaan di bidang resort. Waktu mereka benar-benar tersita habis dengan pekerjaan yang harus mereka kerjakan di sela-sela kegiatan kuliah hingga mengharuskan Haowen tinggal selama beberapa hari di rumah orang tua Sehun. Tapi kemarin Haowen merengek minta pulang karena biasanya di akhir pekan dia bersama orang tuanya selalu meluangkan waktu libur bersama, namun ternyata dia harus kecewa karena kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk sampai tengah malam. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh pun pulang ketika Luhan baru sampai di rumah pukul 11 malam, mereka tidak bisa menginap karena keesokan harinya harus terbang ke Tiongkok. Sedangkan Sehun baru sampai di rumah tepat 30 menit kemudian.

Cuaca cwrah di pagi ini seakan menyambut suasana hari minggu yang menggembirakan bagi Haowen. Haowen segera bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Seulas senyuman tampak di wajahnya dan membuat dia segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur lalu membuka pintu kamar dan berlari menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar orangtua nya, Haowen perlahan membuka kenop pintu kamar yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Dia segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ranjang ayah dan juga babanya yang masih terlelap dengan posisi yang sangat absurd. Saat ini posisi tidur Sehun sedang terlentang dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar, sedangkan Luhan tidur dengan posisi horizontal dan kedua kakinya berada tepat di atas perut Sehun.

Perlahan-lahan Haowen pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kedua orangtuanya, namun mereka tak kunjung membuka mata. Lalu Haowen pun menaiki ranjang empuk milik orangtuanya yang bisa menampung tubuh 4 orang dewasa itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Setelahnya dia langsung melompat-lompat di atas sana sambil berteriak.

" AYAH...BABA..BANGUN...!"

" AYAH...BANGUN !..."

"BABA...BANGUN !..." Teriak Haowen sambil terus melompat-lompat.

" Euungghh...Baba masih mengantuk, Sayang. Baba ingin tidur sampai nanti siang." Gumam Luhan masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Mendengar itu Haowen pun menghentikan aksinya.

" Tapi..Tapi kita kan mau pergi ke taman bermain ?. HUWAAAAAAAAAAA..." Haowen pun menangis dengan kencang.

" Haowen..." Mendengar suara tangisan Haowen, Luhan pun terkejut lalu bergegas bangun dan tanpa di sengaja kakinya menendang dagu Sehun. Kemudian dengan segera Luhan pun mendekap Haowen yang sedang menangis kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan putranya agar tidak menangis.

" AAARRGGGHHH...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK ?!" Sehun yang merasa kesakitan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan tanpa sadar mengumpat Luhan di depan Haowen.

" Hiks...hiks..Ayah membentak baba, HUWAAAAAAAAAA..." Haowen yang sudah agak tenang dalam dekapan Luhan pun kembali menangis dengan kencang.

" Eh ?...Cup..Cup..Haowen sayang, ayah tidak membentak baba. Tadi ayah sedang bermimpi memarahi penjahat. Iya, begitu..hehehe.." Sehun yang tanggap akan situasi segera mencari alasan yang tepat agar putranya tidak ketakutan. Dia pun membelai lembut kepala putranya.

" Benarkah ? Hiks... Ayah tidak bohong ?. Hiks.." Tanya Haowen memastikan sambil memandang kepada ayahnya dengan kepala yang masih menyadar di dada Luhan.

" Benar, ayah tidak marah pada baba. Ayah cuma bermimpi di tendang penjahat lalu memarahinya." Jelas Sehun sambil mengelus dagunya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sambil melotot ke arah Luhan. Ingat, Luhan adalah mantan pemain inti di klub sepak bola sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas, jadi bisa di pastikan betapa keras tendangan kakinya. Melihat itu, Luhan hanya meringis tanda meminta maaf.

" Oh iya, kenapa tadi Haowen menangis ?." Tanya Luhan kepada Haowen sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajah putranya.

" Kemarin kan ayah dan baba berjanji kalau hari ini akan mengajak Haowen ke taman bermain bersama paman Angry bird, paman Poo, paman Junmen dan papanya monggu..Hiks..Hiks ." Jelas Haowen. Luhan dan Sehun pun saling memandang satu sama lain, dan mereka pun akhirnya ingat kalau kemarin mereka tidak bisa menemani Haowen bermain berama di akhir pekan karena sedang sibuk, lalu menjanjikan kepada Haowen kalau hari ini mereka akan mengajak Haowen pergi bermain bersama paman-pamannya.

" Ah..Baba baru ingat. Maaf tadi baba lupa, kalau begitu ayo kita segera bersiap-siap." Ajak Luhan sambil membawa Haowen dalam gendongan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Sedangkan Sehun yang masih merasakan sakit di dagunya segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi.

" Horeeee...Kita sudah sampai." Teriak Haowen dari bangku belakang ketika mobil yang di kemudikan sang ayah memasuki halaman parkir sebuah taman bermain. Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun, tersenyum melihat wajah cerah putranya.

" Haowen kesayangan panda. Sini peluk..." Tao sangat senang melihat keponakannya keluar dari mobil Sehun lalu menghampirinya.

" Paman Poo..Chup.." Haowen pun merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu masuk dalam dekapan dan gendongan Tao serta menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman di pipinya.

" Paman Angry bird.." Sapa Haowen pada Kris sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Kris menggendongnya. Kris tentu saja dengan senang hati menggendong keponakan kesayangannya.

" Paman Junmen...Papanya Monggu.." Teriak Haowen dari gendongan Kris ketika melihat Suho, Kai dan seseorang entah siapa yang sedang mengenakan hoddie serta masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, keluar dari mobil Kai yang di parkir di seberang tempat dimana mobil ayahnya terparkir.

Mendengar teriakan Haowen, Suho, Kai serta orang itu pun melambaikan tangan mereka sambil berjalan ke arah Haowen dan yang lainnya berada. Saat sudah dekat, Haowen langsung membaur dalam gendongan Suho dan Kai serta tak lupa memberi ciuman pada pipi mereka masing-masing. Ketika seseorang yang mengenakan masker itu mendekati Haowen, tampak bocah itu sangat ketakutan. Namun ketika masker itu di buka, alangkah senangnya Haowen karena orang tersebut adalah Baekhyun.

" Kakak Beki..." teriak Haowen ceria sambil menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan. Rupanya Baekhyun sedang menutupi wajahnya untuk penyamaran karena dia tidak mau kalau para fans menghancurkan hari liburnya bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan berantakan karena ulah para fans fanatiknya

Dahulu ketika pertama kali mendengar Haowen memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan kakak, sempat membuat para pamannya protes. Suatu hari dengan sangat meyakinkan Baekhyun berhasil mempengaruhi otak polos Haowen dengan mengatakan kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar. Sehingga Baekhyun pun menyuruh Haowen agar memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, dan Haowen pun setuju. Dan sekarang setiap Haowen memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu sudah tidak lagi menjadi suatu masalah.

Setelah sesi peluk dan cium dengan Haowen berakhir, beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun melangkahkan kaki menuju loket untuk membeli tiket masuk taman bermain.

" Ngomong-ngomong, dagu mu kenapa Sehun-ah ?. Semalam kalian habis adu jotos ?." Tanya Kris melihat dagu Sehun yang tampak sedikit membengkak.

" Tadi pagi orang tidak berotak ini menendang daguku." Jawab Sehun ketus sambil melirik Luhan dengan tajam.

" Heii, Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, Ok ?!. Aku tidak sengaja menendang dagunya gara-gara terkejut mendengar Haowen tiba-tiba saja menangis saat kami sedang tertidur." Jelas Luhan, saat ini Haowen sedang berada dalam gendongan Kai dan berada sekitar 10 meter di depan, jadi Sehun dan Luhan bebas saling membentak dan berkata-kata kasar.

Haowen terlihat sangat senang dan berlarian kesana-kemari menikmati wahana yang ada. Bahkan dia memaksa pamannya, Kris, agar mau menaiki Roller Coster, namun Kris menolaknya mentah-mentah karena jujur, dia sangat takut dengan wahana permainan yang memacu adrenalin. Namun ketika Haowen menangis, Kris pun dengan berat hati menaiki wahana tersebut bersama dengan Tao, Sehun, Suho, Kai dan juga Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan yang memang takut dengan ketinggian pun hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat dari bawah bersama dengan Haowen karena bocah itu belum cukup umur untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

Setelah wahana Roller Coster berhenti, Kris pun turun dengan wajah pucat pasi. Melihat Kris yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja, Suho pun segera menghampirinya dengan memberikan pijatan pada leher, tengkuk dan kepalanya. Tampak Kris seperti ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" Paman Angry bird, Haowen minta maaf. Gara-gara Haowen, paman jadi sakit." Haowen segera menghampiri sang paman dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Hey, ini bukan salah Haowen. Paman baik-baik saja kok, benar kan Suho ?." Kris yang tidak tega melihat Haowen yang bersedih karena dirinya, dia pun segera memangku Haowen. Sementara Suho yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada Haowen sebagai jawaban kalau Kris memang baik-baik saja.

Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Sehun sudah mengantisipasi kalau suasana taman bermain yang ramai di hari libur kemungkinan besar membuat setiap rumah makan dan restaurant yang berada di sana pasti sangat ramai dan padat, oleh karena itu dia pun menyewa satu ruangan di lantai 2 sebuah restaurant yang bisa menampung 100 orang hanya untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya sejak mereka baru datang tadi pagi selama beberapa jam. Selain itu supaya Baekhyun juga tidak usah khawatir ketika membuka penutup wajahnya saat sedang makan.

Sehun sudah selesai menikmati makan siangnya, dia pun segera pindah tempat duduk karena sedang mengobrol dengan sekertarisnya membahas pekerjaan mereka esok hari. Kris dan Tao bermain-main bersama Haowen melepar dart yang berada di pojok ruangan. Kai tampak menggikuti Baekhyun yang sedang ingin ke toilet, sedangkan Luhan tengah berbicara dengan Suho.

" Aku perhatikan, Kau dengan Kris semakin dekat saja. Apa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan ?." Tanya Luhan penuh selidik kepada sepupunya.

" Uhuk...Uhukk...Hubungan apa maksudmu ?." Suho tersedak soda yang sedang dia minum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

" Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bersama dengannya. Apa kalian berpacaran ?." Tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

" Kau jangan mengada-ada, kami tidak sedang berpacaran." Jawab Suho dengan nada suara melemah di akhir kalimat.

" Kau mencintai Kris kan, Joonmyun-ah ?." Luhan tidak henti-hentinya bertanya kepada Suho.

" Tentu tidak, kau jangan asal tebak." Suho masih mengelak.

" Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Joonmyun-ah. Aku sudah terlalu mengenalmu, dan aku bisa melihat pancaran cinta dari matamu ketika melihat Kris." Kata Luhan sambil menyesap kopinya.

" Tidak !. Aku..Aku..Sial, Aku memang mencintainya." Suho tetap membantah pada awalnya, namun akhirnya dengan terbata dia mengakui juga. " Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, tiba-tiba saja jantungku selalu berdetak kencang saat dia berada di dekatku. Dan ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya,Lu." Suho pun memilih jujur kepada Luhan. Mendengar pengakuan sepupunya, Luhan pun tersenyum manis.

" Cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari, Joonmyun-ah." Desak Luhan

" Tidak Lu, aku takut dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai dia menjauhiku sementara kita semua sudah menjadi keluarga." Jelas Suho sambil memandang ke arah Kris yang sedang menggendong Haowen di bahunya.

Sore pun menjelang, Haowen tampak kelelahan dan tertidur dalam gendongan ayahnya. Hari ini dia sangat senang karena bisa bermain di taman bermain serta berhasil menguras dompet orang tua dan juga paman-pamannya agar membelikan dia barang-barang kesukaannya.

Luhan tampak membawa 1 kotak action figure Ironman setinggi 50cm . Kris sedang membawa bantal besar berbentuk kepala Ironman dalam dekapannya. Tao sedang membawa 1 set tas berisi bedcover, Suho membawa paper bag berisi kotak bekal dan tas sekolah, Kai membawa paper bag berisi peralatan makan dan baju serta mendorong sebuah koper baju khusus anak-anak sedangkan Baekhyun membawa balon serta poster, dan semua benda yang mereka bawa itu berkaitan dengan Ironman.

" Suho, menurutmu bagaimana dengan sepatu ini ?." Tanya Kris kepada Suho. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah toko sepatu. Kris mengajak Suho menemaninya berjalan-jalan mencari sepatu basket.

" Aku kurang suka dengan modelnya, lebih bagus pilihan pertamamu tadi." Jawab Suho. Mendengar pendapat Suho, Kris pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun keluar dari toko tersebut sambil membawa beberapa paper bag berisi sepatu. Setelah itu mereka menuju sebuah restaurant untuk makan malam.

" Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku mencari sepatu, Suho." Kata Kris sesaat setelah mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Suho.

" Sama-sama, Kris. Lagi pula aku juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan." Kata Suho sambil berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Melihat Suho yang tampaknya kesusahan melepas sabuk pengamannya, Kris pun dengan sigap membantu Suho.

" Sudah lepas." Kata Kris tepat di depan wajah Suho. Saat ini jarak wajah mereka hanya sekitar 5 centi. Tiba-tiba waktu terasa terhenti, Kris pun bisa melihat wajah Suho yang tampak memerah dan matanya yang berkilat jernih. Melihat wajah Suho, Kris jadi teringat sesuatu dan hal itu membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Hingga beberapa detik posisi mereka masih seperti itu dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu perlahan-lahan Kris mulai mempersempit jarak mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kris pun sukses menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Suho dengan mata masing-masing yang masih terbuka. Namun perlahan-lahan mata mereka pun menutup, Kris mulai menggerakkan bibirnya memagut bibir Suho dengan lembut. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman manis yang memabukkan. Beberapa saat kemudian Kris mengakhiri ciuman itu lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Suho. Dia mengusap bibir Suho yang sedikit basah dengan ibu jarinya.

" Kris..."

" Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Joonmyun ?." Kris tiba-tiba menminta Suho menjadi kekasihnya. Mendengar itu, mata Suho pun berkaca-kaca. Tak lama kemudian dia segera memeluk Kris sambil menitikkan air mata.

" Aku mau, Wu Yifan. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Kris pun balas memeluk tubuh Suho. Suho dan Kris pun tertawa bersama sambil menempelkan kening mereka, lalu ciuman yang sempat terputus tadi pun kembali terjadi.

* * *

" Aku mencintaimu." Begitu bunyi pesan yang Luhan terima di ponselnya. Dia sangat penasaran siapakah yang sudah mengirimkan pesan dengan bunyi yang sama selama beberapa hari ini. Namun ketika dia berusaha menghubungi nomer yang tertera dalam pesan tersebut, nomer itu tidak aktif. Dia pun akhirnya berusaha mengabaikan pesan tersebut.

" Kau kenapa ?. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun ?." Tebak Tao yang saat ini sedang berjalan bersama Luhan menuju ruangan dosen.

" Tidak, aku sedang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku dan Sehun juga sedang tidak ada masalah." Jelas Luhan kepada Tao. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar menandakan kalau ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dia pun segera menggeser icon kunci pada ponselnya lalu membuka pesan teesebut.

" Aku merindukanmu." Demikian bunyi pesan tersebut, Luhan pun semakin bingung di buatnya.

" pesan dari siapa ?. Sepertinya wajahmu semakin kusut setelah membaca pesan di ponselmu ?." Tao pun semakin penasaran melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan.

" Bukan siapa-siapa, Tao. Sudah abaikan saja." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada Tao. Dari arah berlawanan terlihat Kris yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Suho. Hubungan Kris dan Suho sudah di ketahui oleh orang terdekat mereka serta beberapa teman-teman kampus mereka yang lain.

" Kalian mau kemana ?." Tanya Suho pada Luhan dan Tao.

" Kami mau ke ruang dosen. Kalau kalian dari mana ?." Luhan balik bertanya kepada Suho.

" Aku baru saja mengumpulkan data-data pribadiku untuk kelengkapan keperluanku ke Jepang sebulan lagi. Kris mengantarku tadi." Jelas Suho

" Apa Sehun masih di Jerman ?. Kapan dia pulang ?." Tanya Kris pada Luhan.

" Sejak kemarin Sehun sudah terbang ke Inggris, kemungkinan dia pulang 4 hari lagi. Semalam Haowen menangis karena merindukannya, jadi Sehun berusaha mempercepat kunjungan bisnisnya." Kata Luhan.

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu karena aku ada kelas 20menit lagi." Kata Kris pada Luhan dan Tao. Kris dan Suho pun pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan dan Tao.

* * *

Sudah 3 hari Haowen mengalami demam karena merindukan ayahnya. 10 hari sudah Sehun pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Luhan pun jadi semakin pusing karena harus bisa membagi waktu antara kuliah, menjalankan pekerjaannya dan juga merawat Haowen. Namun karena dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Haowen di rumah sendirian bersama para pelayan atau pun menitipkan Haowen pada orang tua Sehun, maka Luhan lebih memilih tidak masuk kuliah serta menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada asistennya selama 3 hari ini.

" Baba, kapan ayah pulang ?. Haowen rindu ayah. Hiks...hiks.." Haowen bertanya pada babanya sambil menangis karena sangat merindukan sang ayah. Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah meninggalkan Haowen lebih dari 1 minggu, maka dari itu Haowen akan jatuh sakit apabila salah satu dari mereka bepergian karena urusan pekerjaan dan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama

" Ayah akan segera pulang, Sayang. Sekarang Haowen minum dulu obatnya, lalu tidur. Nanti kalau Haowen bangun, ayah pasti sudah ada di depan Haowen." Bujuk Luhan karena sejak tadi Haowen rewel memakan bubur dan meminum obatnya.

" Baba janji ?." Tanya Haowen berusaha memastikan sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Luhan

" Baba berjanji, sekarang Haowen minum dulu obatnya, Ok ?." Luhan pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingan dengan jari kelingking Haowen sambil tetap berusaha membujuk Haowen agar mau meminum obatnya. Mendengar itu, Haowen pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya menerima sesendok sirup yang Luhan berikan.

30 menit kemudian, Haowen pun tertidur dengan pulas. Sesekali Luhan memeriksa suhu tubuh Haowen, memang sudah tidak setinggi kemarin, tapi bagaimanapun dia harus tetap waspada. Di saat Luhan sedang mengelap keringat Haowen, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

" Aku akan datang, aku merindukanmu dan aku sangat mencintaimu." Demikian bunyi pesan tersebut. Luhan kembali di buat penasaran siapa kah pengirim pesan tersebut, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menghubungi nomer si pengirim pesan.

Beberapa jam kemudian Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan tepukan pada pipinya. Dia pun menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena tertidur sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Haowen. Tampak Sehun berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Aku pulang, bagaimana keadaannya ?." Kata Sehun pada Luhan sambil menanyakan kabar Haowen.

" Oh..Demamnya sudah turun. Kata Dokter Han, Haowen hanya terlalu merindukanmu, makanya suhu badannya jadi meningkat." Jelas Luhan. Mendengar ada suara orang bercakap-cakap, tidur Haowen pun jadi terganggu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Haowen pun membuka kedua matanya.

" Ayaaahhh...!. Huweeee, Haowen sakit, ayah. Badan Haowen demam, Haowen rindu ayah. Huweeee." Haowen segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu menerjang tubuh Sehun minta di gendong.

" Hey, jagoan. Sekarang ayah sudah pulang, Haowen tidak boleh menangis lagi. Apa Haowen sudah meminum obat dari dokter ?." Tanya Sehun sambil menghapus lelehan airmata Haowen.

" Sudah..hiks..hiks.." jawab Haowen sambil terisak kecil.

" Anak pintar. Nah, sekarang Haowen istirahat lagi biar cepat sembuh." Kata Sehun sambil membaringkan putranya lalu mengecup keningnya.

" Tidak mau, nanti ayah pasti pergi lagi. Huweeeee..." Tangis Haowen kembali pecah.

" Ayah tidak akan meninggalkan Haowen, ayah janji." Kata Sehun sambil membelai kepala putranya. Sehun pun membaringkan kembali tubuh putraya di atas tempat tidur meski beberapa kali Haowen menolak karena takut kalau dia memejamkan mata, ayahnya pasti kembali pergi bekerja. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Haowen pun memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali tertidur karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

" Hufftt..Akhirnya..Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku di kamar, sekarang kau yang menjaga Haowen." Kata Luhan hendak meninggalkan Sehun dan Haowen ke kamarnya. Baru saja Luhan berjalan satu langkah, Sehun segera memegang pergelangan tangannya.

" Ada apa ?." Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Sehun.

" 10 hari, dan aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi." Geram Sehun sambil memandang Luhan dengan tajam.

" Apa maksudmu ?. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau maks-mppphhhtttttt.." Sehun langsung meraih tengkuk Luhan dan membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat menuntut. Setelah Luhan terlena, Sehun pun segera membopong tubuh Luhan dan membawanya kedalam kamar mereka. Sehun masih punya beberapa waktu melampiaskan hasratnya sebelum Haowen terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Sehunnn-mmmmmmppphht... Ak-Aku lelahhh-Aaaahhhhhhhh..." Luhan mendesah hebat ketika Sehun menjilat dan menghisap tulang selangkanya. Tangan Sehun pun tak henti melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang Luhan kenakan sambil meremas penisnya dari balik celana. Sehun tidak mau berlama-lama, nafsunya benar-benar sudah berada di ujung.

" Aaaaahhh...Seh-Sehuuunnnn...Ooohhhhh...Emmmpphhtt..." Luhan sudah dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Dia berusaha meredam desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya karena saat ini Sehun sedang mengoral penisnya. Sehun mengulum dan menghisap penis Luhan dengan kencang hingga pipinya cekung. Tak lupa Sehun juga memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya kedalam lubang anus Luhan.

" Eeeuuunngggg...Aaaaaaaakkkkkhhhhhhh..Sehhuuunnn..." tubuh Luhan yang sejak kemarin serasa remuk redam karena kelelahan, saat ini malah merasakan panas yang membuncah akibat rangsangan dan sentuhan yang Sehun berikan pada setiap inci tubuhnya. Dia mencengkeram dan menjambak rambut Sehun dengan kasar ketika Sehun menghisap penisnya dengan kencang lalu menambah satu jari lagi kedalam lubangnya.

" Tidak Sehun..Tidaakk.." Tubuh Luhan melengkung ke atas dan dadanya membusung karena dia merasa hendak mengeluarkan spermanya, namun dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Sehun segera mengeluarkan penis Luhan dari dalam mulutnya. Luhan benar-benar kesal karena Sehun telah menyiksanya.

" Harusnya kau yang memuaskanku, bukan sebaliknya." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Luhan. Sehun segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang anus Luhan lalu segera melepas kancing kemeja hitam yang dia kenakan dan membuka ikat pinggang serta resleting celananya

" Kau brengsek...aku membenci-mmmmmmppphhhhhhttt.." Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Dia pun segera mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang dan mengeras itu dari dalam celana yang dia kenakan. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun segera mengangkat kaki kiri Luhan ke atas sambil mengarahkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Luhan lalu memaksa agar penisnya segera masuk kedalam sana.

"AAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH...SEEHHHUUUUUNNNN..." Luhan berteriak kencang saat penis besar itu berhasil menerobos lubangnya.

" Kenapa kau berteriak, heum ?...Apakah penisku sebegitu nikmatnya menusuk lubangmu ?.Aaahhh...Aaaahh..." Ejek Sehun di selingi desahan sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

" Aaaaaaahhhhhh...Aaahhhh...Eeeuuuunnnngghhhh..." Luhan tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata, ini terlalu nikmat, batinnya. Sehun biasa meminta jatah bercinta padanya minimal sehari sekali dan maksimal 3 hari sekali, dan 10 hari tidak saling menjamah dan di jamah pun membuat mereka sangat-sangat menikmati sesi bercinta mereka kali ini.

" Aaaahhhhh...Sempiiitt sekalii...Eeemmmpphhhttt..." Sehun berusaha mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk penisnya namun agak tertahan karena lubang Luhan terasa ketat karena sudah 10 hari tidak dia masuki.

" Lebih cepat Sehuuunnnn...Oooohhhh...Eeemmmmmppphhht..." Luhan pun menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

" Aaakkkhhhh...Ooohhh...Sial..." Sehun benar-benar merasa penisnya seakan terjepit sampai dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka berdua seakan menggila karena berusaha mendapatkan kenikmatana masing-masing.

" Lebih...Aaahhh...Aaahhh...Cepat bodoh...Aaahhh.." Desak Luhan tidak sabar. Sehun yang jengkel pun kemudian segera mengeluarkan penisnya.

" Aaahhh...YAKKKK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODO-OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !" Luhan yang awalnya protes pun tiba-tiba mendesah dengan kencang karena Sehun kembali memasukkan dan membenamkan penisnya dengan keras kedalam lubang anusnya.

" Rasakan Ini...Aaaahhhh...Nikmati Penisku...Aaaahhh...Lahap penisku dengan kencang...aaaahhh..." Racau Sehun.

" Seeeehuunnnnn...Seehhhuunn...Ini sangat nikmaaaaaattt...Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Sehun pun memberi jeda sebentar agar Luhan bisa menikmati klimaksnya. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menonjolkan urat-uratnya dari lubang Luhan. Setelah itu dia melepas celana yang masih melekat di kakinya lalu melemparkannya sembarangan. Dia melihat kondisi Luhan yang sangat berantakan dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh dan rambutnya. Luahn benar-benar tampak menggairahkan. Sehun kembali memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang anus Luhan lalu melesakkan penisnya dengan cepat.

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Desah Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan ketika penis Sehun kembali membobol lubang anus Luhan yang masih memerah.

" Aaaahhhh...Aaahhh...Aaahhh..." Luhan benar-benar di buat menggila oleh tusukan demi tusukan yang di berikan oleh penis Sehun.

" Oooohhhh...Ooohhh...Aaahhhh...Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh...Eeeuuummmpphhtttt.." desahan Luhan yang semakin tidak terkendali pun teredam oleh ciuman yang di berikan oleh Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan merasa penisnya kembali menegang dan ingin mengeluarkan cairannya karena dengan sangat lihainya Sehun menyodok lubangnya, memainkan putingnya serta membelit lidahnya dengan ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan.

" Aaaaahhhh...Aaaahhh..." Desah Luhan dan Sehun setelah ciuman mereka terputus. Penis Sehun sudah terasa panas dan ngilu karena dia masih berusaha menahan cairan spermanya agar jangan keluar terlebih dahulu. Dia pun semakin memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya.

" Brengsek...Aaaahhhh...Ini sangat...YAKKK ! Jangan ketatkan lubangmu, jangan...Aaaaaaaaaakkkkhhhhh..." Namun pertahanan Sehun pun sia-sia karena dengan senyum liciknya, Luhan mengetatkan lubang anusnya hingga membuat penis besar Sehun teras semakin di manjakan. Mau tak mau Sehun pun kembali mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan melesakkan penisnya swdalam mungkin kedalam lubang anus Luhan, laku beberapa detik kemudian penisnya segera menyemprotkan cairan spermanya kedalam lubang Luhan.

" Aaaahhhhhhhh...Eeeeemmmmmpphhhhtttt.." desah Luhan menyusul Sehun kembali mengeluarkan cairan spermanya

" Hah...Haahh...Hahh...Kau sama brengseknya dengan lubangmu.." umpat Sehun kepada Luhan sambil berusaha mengais oksigen.

" Hah..Hah...Meski brengsek, tapi kau dan penismu yang sama-sama brengseknya juga sangat menikmatinya kan ?." Balas Luhan. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur di siang yang sangat terik itu karena sangat kelalahan.

Sore harinya Haowen sudah kembali ceria dan tampak membaik. Dia sangat senang karena ayahnya sudah pulang, berbeda dengan Luhan yang merasakan badannya terasa remuk karena lelah merawat Haowen yang sedang sakit, di tambah tadi siang Sehun menungganginya habis-habisan.

Saat ini keluarga kecil itu sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah sambil menunggu jam makan malam. Diam-diam Luhan teringat akan isi pesan yang tadi pagi dia terima ' Aku akan datang, aku merindukanmu dan aku sangat mencintaimu.' Jangan-jangan pesan itu dari.. SEHUN ?!.

Pemikiran Luhan mengarah pada Sehun, karena bukankah isinya menyangkut kedatangan ?. Dan memang benar dia datang dan pulang ke rumah setelah berhari-hari di luar negeri bukan ?. Lalu pesan itu juga tertulis kata rindu, beberapa menit setelah kedatangannya, Sehun bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggagahi Luhan, itu berarti dia sangat merindukan tubuh Luhan, bukan ?. Masalah ungkapan cinta, Luhan tersenyum mengejek, Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang romantis dan belum pernah sekalipun Luhan mendengarnya mengucapkan kata cinta kepada siapapun, bisa jadi dia menulis kata itu karena malu apabila mengucapkannya secara langsung pada Luhan. Membayangkan itu, dada Luhan jadi berdesir dan membuatnya tersenyum layaknya seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

" Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri ?. Kau seperti orang tidak waras. Selain itu kenapa pipimu merona ?." Kata Sehun kepada Luhan. Sejak tadi dia melihat Luhan seperti sedang melamun, lalu tersenyum dan tersipu malu, dia jadi bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

" Apa ?. Siapa yang tersenyum ?. Pipiku..pipiku juga tidak merona." Luhan berusaha mengelak dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Lalu Luhan pun segera meninggalkan halaman belakang menuju dapur.

Seiring dengan kepulangan Sehun yang sudah lewat 2 minggu, sejak itu pula pesan-pesan misterius yang biasanya masuk dalam ponsel Luhan berhenti. Dia semakin yakin kalau itu pasti Sehun yang mengirimnya. Namun dia tidak mau menanyakannya karena dia tahu kalau Sehun dengan gengsinya yang tinggi tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

* * *

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di ruangan yang bangun khusus oleh Sehun di sudut kampus agar dia dan teman-temannya bisa istirahat saat sedang jenuh dengan pelajaran mengingat kampus ini milik kakeknya. Mereka sedang berciuman panas dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuan Sehun. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut meski beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun dan yang lainnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Luhan yang merasa risih dan malu akhirnya memutus paksa tautan bibir dan lidahnya dengan Sehun tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata protes yang keluar dari mulut suaminya tersebut lalu menyingkir dari atas pangkuan Sehun.

" Aku heran dengan kalian berdua, kalian sudah menikah selama hampir 5 tahun, tidur bersama dan bercinta hampir setiap hari serta memiliki seorang anak, tapi kenapa tidak bisa membuat kalian berdua saling membuka hati, tertarik dan jatuh cinta ?." Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun dan Luhan beberapa menit kemudian.

" Dia bukan tipe ku." Jawab Sehun dan Luhan secara bersamaan. Sementara Baekhyun dan saudara mereka yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mencibir dan memutar bola mata mereka malas.

" Alasan kalian berdua benar-benar tidak bermutu dan sangat klise. Kalau memang hanya gara-gara hal sepele macam itu, kenapa kalian masih bersama ?. Selain itu kalian juga terkadang suka saling menonjok satu sama lain, dari pada seperti itu lebih baik kalian bercerai dan berpisah saja kan ?." Kata Baekhyun lagi, mendengar itu Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Sementara Kai dan Joonmyun sebagai saudara sepupu Luhan, serta Kris dan Tao yang merupakan sepupu Sehun pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena pertanyaan seperti itu tidak pernah terbersit dalam benak mereka.

" Hubungan kalian dari awal memang tidak di landasi rasa cinta. Kalau rasa cinta itu sampai sekarang memang benar-benar tidak ada di antara kalian dan daripada kalian melangkah semakin jauh lebih baik kalian berpisah saja. Di tambah lagi kalau suatu hari nanti kalian mulai menemukan orang yang kalian cintai, apa kalian masih akan mempertahankan hubungan kalian yang seperti ini ?. Pikirkanlah tentang Haowen juga, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti dia mengetahui kalau kehadirannya hanya di landasi oleh sebuah kesalahan." Imbuh Baekhyun, jujur lama-lama dia merasa kesal dengan hubungan HunHan karena mereka seperti mempermainkan ikatan suci pernikahan dan mempermainkan perasaan banyak orang.

Mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu pun hanya bisa terdiam termasuk Sehun dan Luhan.

" Ah, aku harus pergi, 15 menit lagi kelas ku di mulai." Setelah mengatakan hal itu kepada Sehun dan Luhan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berpamitan kepada teman-temannya karena dia baru ingat kalau ada kelas sebentar lagi.

" Aku ikut denganmu." Kata Kai hendak mengikuti Baekhyun.

" Tidak mau, kau di sini saja. Kau pasti hanya mengacau di kelas ku lalu menggombali Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melarang Kai mengikutinya.

" Aku akan bersikap baik, Baek, aku janji. Dan, hey, aku tidak menggombali Kyungsoo. Aku hanya bertanya tentang pelajaran padanya." Kai berusaha membela diri.

" Mana ada menanyakan pelajaran dengan kata ' Do Kyungsoo, mau kah kau mengajariku untuk mencintaimu ?' Orang bodoh pun tau kalau kau sedang modus pada Kyungsoo." Omel Baekhyun sambil menirukan kata-kata Kai.

" Jadi kau mendengarnya ?. Ahhh, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya ?. Itu menandakan kalau kau mencintaiku, Baekkie saja Baek, cintaku hanya untukmu." Kai mulai menggombali Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya kilat.

" Aku tidak mencintaimu Kim Jongin, dan aku tidak sudi menerima cintamu. Enyah kau...!." Baekhyun mulai memukuli tubuh Kai dengan buku yang dia bawa, sementara Kai mulai berlari menghindari pukulan Baekhyun dengan senyum dan tawa yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir dan wajahnya.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun dan Kai, suasana canggung pun masih terasa di antara ke 5 orang tersebut. Mereka pun tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, terutama Sehun dan Luhan.

" Ah..Ak-Aku baru ingat, aku harus segera menjemput Haowen pulang sekolah. Sehun, nanti sepertinya aku pulang malam. Kau yang jemput Hoawen di rumah ibu." Luhan segera berpamitan kepada Sehun dan yang lainnya, dia tidak mau terjebak dengan kecanggungan itu terlalu lama.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Luhan di penuhi dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Benar kata Baekhyun, dia dan Sehun menikah dan menjalani ini semua tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Sehun ingin menikahi salah satu kekasihnya ?. Lalu Luhan juga menemukan seseorang yang dia cintai ?. Namun yang lebih dia takutkan, Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Haowen mengetahui kalau kehadirannya di dunia ini hanyalah karena sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, kesalahan yang mereka lakukan tanpa di sengaja dan tanpa di dasari rasa cinta. Yang lebih kejam, Luhan pernah merasa tidak menginginkan kehadirannya serta ingin membunuhnya bahkan sebelum Haowen di lahirkan ke dunia.

Perlahan Luhan pun meneteskan air mata, Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau putra semata wayangnya terluka hanya karena keegoisan kedua orang tuanya. Dan kenangan masa lalu itu pun kembali terbayang di pikirannya..

TBC.

Yoyoyo...gimana nih ?. Ceritanya makin membosankan ? Apa ceritanya kecepetan ? Apa makin bikin penasaran ?. Noh, yang nungguin Luhan ada rasa sama Sehun, udah keliatan belum ?.

Terus buat yang g sabar nungguin awal ketemuan HunHan, TUNGGUIN NEXT CHAPTER YA...YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH... \\(^^)/. Moga kamis depan bs cepet update

Thanks buat :

Lisna OhLu120, sehunhan, iOS-i'm Ohsehun, NoonaLu, ayashifa26, devil meet demon, hunexohan, daebaektaeluv, revaAisyah1004, Erliyana, Albino's deer, inzy, rikha-chan, Jung Eunhee, karina, YWALin7, vhiie . Chereewetzz, ludeer, junia . angel . 58, kyuminring, laabaikands, msluhan87, SFA30, maybe, farfaridah16, miira, PrincessDeer, himekaruLI, Putri Manja, hunhan minute, ruixii, hhunhankyuminshipper, Re-panda68.


	4. Chapter 4

Say You Love me

Chapter 4

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Family, Mpreg.

Rate : T / M

* * *

Chap ini super duper panjang dan ciri khas rere banget, yaitu flashback full.

Dan rere bener-bener minta maaf kalau chap ini g memuaskan.

* * *

Perlahan Luhan pun meneteskan air mata, Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau putra semata wayangnya terluka hanya karena keegoisan kedua orang tuanya. Dan kenangan masa lalu itu pun kembali terbayang di pikirannya..

Flashback

Beijing 2010

" Jangan membantah apa yang baba katakan, Luhan." Baba Luhan, Zhoumi, membentak putranya dengan keras. Sementara Victoria, mama Luhan, hanya bisa mengusap lengan suaminya agar tidak terlalu keras kepada putra semata wayang mereka.

" Aku mencintai Mike, baba. Dan aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya walau apapun yang terjadi." Luhan masih tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya.

" Kau tau apa tentang cinta ?. Kau masih 16 tahun, belum waktunya untukmu mengenal apa itu yang namanya cinta." Zhoumi mulai merendahkan nada suaranya, dia tau, semakin keras dia berbicara maka semakin keras pula Luhan akan melawan. " Lagi pula apa kau sudah lupa ?. Mike He adalah anak dari orang yang sudah membuat usaha keluarga kita jatuh dan hampir bangkrut, Luhan." tambah Zhoumi.

" Tapi Mike sangat baik, Ayah." Mohon Luhan pada babanya.

" Kau memang keras kepala, Sekali baba bilang kau harus menjauhi dia, kau harus menjauhinya dan jangan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kalau kau tetap melawan apa yang sudah baba katakan, kau akan menyesal, Luhan." Ucap Zhoumi, final.

" Baba kejam, Baba jahat. Aku benci baba !." Teriak Luhan lalu segera berlari keluar rumah dan memasuki mobilnya.

" Luhan..LUHAN..!" Zhoumi berteriak dengan kencang melihat putranya pergi. Sementara Victoria hanya bisa menangis melihat hal itu terjadi. Tak lama kemudian, Zhoumi terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

" Baba jahat, baba tidak bisa mengaturku dan melarangku berhubungan dengan lelaki yang aku cintai." Gumam Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. Dia pun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

Luhan adalah seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang baru saja menginjak bangku kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dia merupakan putra dari Zhoumi, seorang pengusaha sukses di Beijing, China. Luhan memiliki paras yang sangat menawan. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan garang saat sedang berada di tengah lapangan sepak bola. Skillnya dalam mengocek bola selalu membuatnya menjadi seorang pemain inti dan juga seorang kapten tim sepak bola yang sangat di idolakan para gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Namun saat berada di luar lapangan, Luhan akan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat manis dan cenderung cantik hingga mampu menarik perhatian teman-teman lelakinya.

Luhan tumbuh seperti remaja pada umumnya, dia mengalami apa yang di sebut jatuh cinta. Dia jatuh cinta pada seniornya yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 bernama Mike He, pemuda tampan yang merupakan seorang kapten tim basket di sekolahnya. Cinta Luhan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, 1 bulan saling mengenal, Mike pun mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Luhan yang tentu saja di terima dengan suka hati olehnya. Tapi memang cinta itu buta, Luhan benar-benar mencintai Mike meski dia tahu kalau ayah Mike adalah musuh besar keluarganya.

Hingga 3 bulan hubungan asmara Luhan dan Mike berjalan, Zhoumi pun akhirnya mengetahui hubungan kasih putranya dengan anak lawan bisnisnya. Tak pelak Zhoumi sangat berang hingga kejadian saling bentak di kediamannya pun terjadi.

* * *

Luhan sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir lapangan basket yang biasa dia gunakan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju tengah lapangan, terlihat di sana Mike sedang mendribble bola basketnya.

" Mike..! " Teriak Luhan sambil berlari lalu menerjang tubuh Mike dan memeluknya erat.

" Hey, ada apa denganmu, Lu ?." Tanya Mike sambil mengusap punggung Luhan, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang menangis itu. " Ada apa denganmu, Sayang ?. Apa ada seseorang yang melukaimu, heum ?." Tanya Mike lagi sambil melepas pelukan Luhan, lalu dia memegang kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mata Luhan terlihat sembab, hidungnya memerah dan kedua pipinya basah oleh lelehan air mata. Mike pun menghapus lelehan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tidak tampak kecemasan dalam wajah Mike, dia berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan memberikan pandangan mata yang lembut sambil tersenyum simpul. Luhan pun akhirnya bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

" Baba mengetahui hubungan kita, Mike. Dia melarangku berhubungan denganmu, tapi aku menolak karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Mike." Luhan pun kembali menghambur kedalam pelukan Mike dan kembali menitikkan air mata.

" Husshh..Tenang sayang, tenanglah. Aku tahu hubungan kita akan mengalami kendala yang sangat berat karena kesalahan yang telah di perbuat oleh ayahku, tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu, Luhan." Kata Mike, dia pun kembali menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi orang terkasihnya. Mendengar itu, Luhan pun tampak tenang dan bisa sedikit tersenyum lega.

" Lepaskan tuan muda kami." Perintah seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan berada di belakang Luhan. Orang tersebut mengenakan jas dan pakaian serba hitam, namun dia tidak datang sendirian, terdapat 6 orang lelaki lainnya. Melihat kedatangan orang-orang tersebut, Mike pun segera melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan lalu menyuruh Luhan agar bersembunyi di belakangnya.

" Siapa kalian ?. Ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari ?." Tanya Mike berusaha tenang. Sementara Luhan sudah mulai khawatir karena dia mengetahui kalau salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut adalah pengawal babanya, Liwei.

" Kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa kami. Kami kemari karena di perintahkan agar membawa tuan muda Luhan kembali kerumah. Selain itu, kami juga akan memberimu pelajaran karen berani mendekati tuan muda kami." Kata Liwei sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Mike. Mike yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

" MIKEEE !. APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN ?!." Teriak Luhan kepada Liwei, dia pun segera menolong Mike dan membangunkannya. Sudut kiri bibir Mike terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

" Maaf tuan muda, sebaiknya anda segera pulang sekarang juga." Kata Liwei dengan penuh hormat kepada Luhan.

" Aku tidak mau..!." Bantah Luhan, dengan sedikit keahliannya bertarung, dia pun segera menyerang salah satu dari anak buah Liwei hingga terjatuh. Melihat Luhan yang sedang memukul orang-orang itu, Mike pun segera membantu Luhan dengan menyerang beberapa orang lainnya.

Anak buah Liwei sangat lah terlatih, salah satu dari 2 orang yang berhasil Luhan jatuhkan pun bisa menghindari serangan-serangan Luhan dengan mudah. Lagi pula mereka tidak membalas memukul balik Luhan, karena mereka di perintahkan membawa pulang Luhan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Sedangkan Mike tampak sangat kuwalahan karena harus menghadapi 4 orang sekaligus. Salah satu dari mereka kembali menjatuhkan Mike dengan satu pukulan di perutnya.

" MIKE !". Luhan yang lengah dan teralihkan perhatiannya melihat Mike terjatuh berusaha mendekati Mike. Namun tanpa dia sadari, dengan sangat gesit Liwei berhasil meraih tubuh Luhan dan memegangnya dengan kuat lalu 2 orang lainnya membantu memegang tubuh Luhan agar tidak terlepas.

" LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK !." Umpat Luhan. Dia terus berontak minta di lepaskan, namun tentu saja tidak akan di turuti begitu saja oleh orang-orang tersebut.

" Arrggghh..." Mike tak henti-hentinya berteriak kesakitan karena beberapa orang yang lain sedang memukulinya.

" Hentikan, jangan pukuli dia. Lepaskan aku, Brengsek. MIKEEE..!." Luhan tak hentinya berteriak sambil menitikkan air mata, dia tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Mike yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

" Ini peringatan buatmu, jangan berani lagi kau mendekati tuan muda kami." Kata Liwei.

" Euunngghh.." Erangan kesakitan tak hentinya keluar dari bibir Mike yang terkapar di tanah.

" Lepaskan aku. MIKEEE...MIKEEE..!" Luhan tak henti meronta dan memohon, namun usahanya sia-sia karena orang-orang tersebut segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

" Permisi tuan, kami sudah berhasil membawa pulang tuan muda Luhan." Kata Liwei sambil membungkukkan badan. Sedangkan 2 anak buahnya membawa Luhan yang terlihat sangat lemas karena kelelahan berusaha memberontak dan menangis sedari tadi.

" Lepaskan dia." Perintah Zhoumi. Mendengar itu, ke dua orang itu pun melepaskan Luhan dan mendudukkannya di atas sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruang kerja Zhoumi. Luhan pun duduk sambil terdiam dan tidak mau memperhatikan babanya. Setelah pengawalnya pergi, Zhoumi pun segera mendekati putranya.

" Kau benar-benar berani melawan baba hanya demi anak dari orang yang telah membuat keluarga kita hampir jatuh miskin dan terlunta-lnta di jalanan, Luhan. Baba benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu kali ini." Zhoumi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, dia berusaha dengan keras agar tidak berbuat kasar kepada putra satu-satunya tersebut.

" Mulai minggu depan, baba akan mengirimmu ke Korea Selatan, kau akan meneruskan sekolahmu disana. Baba akan membatasi semua aksesmu agar tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Mike He. Kalau kau melawan dan diam-diam menjalin hubungan kembali dengannya, Baba rela di penjara demi memberi pelajaran yang lebih berat padanya. Bahkan baba rela kalau kau membunuh baba dengan tanganmu sendiri jika kau tetap ingin mempertahankan hubunganmu dengannya." Kata Zhoumi dengan penuh penegasan sambil menyerahkan sepucuk pistol kepada Luhan.

Mendengar kata-kata babanya, Luhan yang awalnya hanya menunduk akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah babanya ucapkan.

" Tidak baba, tidak !." Luhan pun berdiri lalu melemparkan pistol yang berada di atas telapak tangan babanya ke sembarang arah. Dia lalu menerjang tubuh Zhoumi dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sebesar apapun cintanya kepada Mike, tapi dia tidak sanggup kalau dampai melihat ayahnya meninggal hanya gara-gara dirinya.

" Luhan minta maaf. Luhan akan mematuhi apa yang baba perintahkan " Ucap Luhan menyanggupi perintah babanya yang di iringi dengan lelehan air mata. Mendengar itu, Zhoumi pun mendekap tubuh Luhan erat. Victoria yang sedari tadi menunggu di balik pintu ruang kerja suaminya pun segera masuk lalu memeluk suami serta putranya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian Luhan pun di antar oleh kedua orang tuanya ke Korea Selatan dimana adik Victoria, Jia Song dan suaminya Kim Jongdae tinggal. Kedatangan Luhan di sambut gembira oleh keluarga Kim, termasuk Suho dan Kai, kedua putra mereka. Sedari kecil, mereka bertiga sangat lah dekat, jadi pertemuan mereka kali ini tidak lah menimbulkan kecangguan antar ketiga saudara sepupu tersebut.

Seminggu sudah Luhan berada di Korea selatan. Dia berusaha melupakan Mike He, meskipun dia tahu kalau itu tidak akan mudah dia lakukan. Luhan benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu, namun dengan berat hati dia harus bisa melupakannya. Saat ini Luhan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Suho dan Kai di SM Senior High School. Dia satu kelas dengan Kai, sedangkan Suho berada 1 tingkat di atas mereka. Luhan pun berteman baik dengan Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya yang selalu di ganggu oleh Kai.

* * *

Siang itu sangat terik, Luhan sedang asik bermain sepak bola dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang siswi perempuan menangis sambil mengejar seseorang siswa laki-laki. Di lihat dari garis yang berada di kerah baju seragam mereka, sepertinya mereka berada 1 tingkat di atas Luhan.

" Sehun...Sehun..Jangan putuskan aku, Sehun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata siswi tersebut sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan memeluk tubuh pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun, pemuda berusia 17 tahun, cucu dari pemilik SM High School. Sehun terkenal dengan kebiasaanya mencampakkan para gadis setelah menidurinya. Namun masih saja banyak gadis yang mau mengejarnya.

" Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, kau dengar itu ?. Jadi cepat lepaskan aku." Kata Sehun dengan nada dingin dan penuh penegasan. Dia lalu menghempaskan tubuh gadis yang memeluknya tersebut hingga terjatuh dan terhempas ke tanah di pinggir lapangan.

" Sehun..SEHUN..." Teriak gadis itu sambil menangis dengan kencang, dia tidak memperdulikan betapa banyaknya para siswa dan siswi yang memperhatikannya. Melihat itu, Luhan yang sedang berada di pinggir lapangan sambil membawa bola di tangannya pun menjadi berang.

" Luhan, ayo. Sudah jangan melihat adegan drama Sehun dengan kekasihnya, setiap hari kau bisa melihat kejadian yang serupa dengan gadis yang berbeda. Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan." Choi Minho menghampiri Luhan yang sejak tadi diam sambil memperhatikan Sehun. Namun tanpa Minho duga, perlahan Luhan meletakkan bola di bawah kakinya, dengan perhitungan yang tepat dan akurat, tiba-tiba Luhan menendang bola itu hingga mengenai kepala Sehun dengan kerasnya.

DUAKKK..

" BRENGSEK !. SIAPA YANG MENENDANG BOLA INI KE KEPALAKU ?!." Teriak Sehun dengan kencangnya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke lapangan sepak bola.

Sehun melihatnya, di pinggir lapangan itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan tenang sekan tidak terjadi apa-apa di sekelilingnya, sementara teman-teman yang tadi bermain sepak bola dengannya terlihat sangat shock atas keberanian Luhan mencari gara-gara dengan Sehun. Perlahan Luhan pun berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju ke arah Sehun, sedangkan Sehun tak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangan matanya yang penuh emosi kepada Luhan.

" Maaf, aku salah arah menendang bola." Kata Luhan dengan pandangan mata dan tingkah laku setenang mungkin seakan tidak ada rasa bersalah dan takut sama sekali. Dia pun memandang ke arah Sehun sekilas lalu mengambil bola yang berada sekitar 3 langkah dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Luhan pun hendak kembali ke lapangan namun langkahnya terhenti karena dengan cepat Sehun segera menarik kerah seragamnya.

" Aku tahu kau sengaja, BRENGSEK !." Kata Sehun lalu segera mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah menawan Luhan. Luhan pun jatuh tersungkur, dia merasakan sudut bibir kirinya pedih. Benar saja, bibir Luhan sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, dia pun segera mengelap darah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

" Jadi kau tahu ya ?. Baguslah, karena menurutku kau pantas mendapatkannya." Luhan lalu segera bangkit, tak lama kemudian dia pun balas menyerang Sehun dan satu pukulan Luhan berhasil mengenai wajahnya.

" Apa masalahmu denganku, Bengsek ?!. Bahkan aku pun tidak mengenalmu." Bentak Sehun sambil balas memukul pipi kanan Luhan. Mereka berdua pun saling pukul hingga menjadi tontonan para murid yang lainnya.

" Aku hanya memberimu pelajaran agar tidak mempermainkan perasan orang yang mencintaimu dan mencampakkannya begitu saja, bodoh." Balas Luhan.

" HENTIKAN..!" Teriak guru Kim ketika melihat perkelahian antara Sehun dan Luhan. Kris yang sedang berjalan bersama Suho, Kai, Tao dan juga Baekhyun datang berusaha melerai mereka. Kris dan Tao segera memegangi Sehun sedangkan Kai dan Suho memegangi Luhan.

" Kalian, bawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan. Setelah itu bawa di ke ruanganku." Kata guru Kim.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan, HAH ?!." Kata Kris kepada Sehun dan Luhan, sementara mereka berdua hanya bisa diam dengan lebam dan memar di wajah. Dia dan Tao menyeret Sehun ke ruang kesehatan, begitu pula dengan Kai dan Suho yang juga menyeret Luhan sedangkan Baekhyun mengekor di belakang mereka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

* * *

" Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian berdua ?." Tanya Suho sambil membantu dokter Jung membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh Luhan, karena luka yang di alaminya sedikit lebih banyak dari pada Sehun.

" Tanyakan saja pada orang brengsek itu." Jawab Sehun sambil melirik tajam ke arah Luhan.

" Hey, berkacalah sebelum mengataiku brengsek. Kau lebih brengsek lagi karena sudah berlaku kasar pada seorang gadis dan mencampakkannya." Balas Luhan tidak terima.

" Apapun yang aku lakukan kepada gadis-gadis bodoh itu, bukanlah urusanmu. Camkan itu." Kata Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

" Itu akan tetap jadi urusanku kalau kau tidak mau menghargai perasaan orang lain dan mempermainkan perasaan mereka." Luhan tetap melawan apa yang Sehun katakan.

" BISA KAH KALIAN DIAM ?!." Teriak dokter Jung, kepalanya benar-benar pusing menangani 2 orang seperti Sehun dan Luhan. Mendengar teriakan dokter Jung, semua yang berada di situ pun akhirnya terdiam.

* * *

1 bulan sudah insiden perkelahian Sehun dan Luhan di pinggir lapangan sepak bola berlalu. Namun itu bukanlah menjadi akhir dari perselisihan mereka, setiap bertemu baik di sengaja ataupun tidak, mereka selalu saja adu mulut dan adu jotos hingga membuat orang-orang terdekat mereka harus ekstra sabar. Seperti siang ini..

BRAKKKK..

" APA MAU MU BOCAH SIAL ?!. KALAU KAU INGIN MATI, AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA." Tampak Sehun segera keluar dari mobilnya sambil berteriak dengan murka ketika Luhan dengan sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya ke arah mobil yang baru saja Sehun beli penyok pada bagian sampingnya. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir, selama ini tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani melawan Sehun, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Luhan tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali padanya. Luhan selalu terlihat menantang Sehun setiap dia melihat Sehun mencampakkan seorang gadis di depan matanya.

" Aku mau kau meminta maaf pada Son Wendy karena kau telah mencampakkan dan mempermalukannya di depan umum." Kata Luhan dengan tenang sambil bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Sehun yang sudah benar-benar kalap segera menerjang tubuh Luhan dan hendak memukul wajahnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kai, Tao dan Kris, terlebih dahulu berhasil menahan tubuh Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek kepada Sehun karena sudah gagal memukulnya.

" Kau akan berakhir di tanganku, Luhan. AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU." Teriak Sehun. Kris dan Tao pun segera membawa Sehun pergi dari situ, sedangkan Luhan hanya memandang kasihan kepada Wendy yang masih saja menangis dalam dekapan sahabat wanitanya. Tiba-tiba Luhan pun teringat dengan Mike, dia sangat merindukannya.

" Hey, Lu. Kau tidak apa-apa ?." Tanya Suho ketika di lihatnya Luhan tengah melamun.

" Ti-tidak..Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan. Dia pun berjalan ke arah depan mobilnya, dia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya ketika melihat bamper depan mobilnya terlepas, kap nya penyok dan lampunya pecah.

" Haish..." gerutu Luhan, sementara Suho dan Kai hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu mereka.

* * *

Hari ini Luhan sedang berada di pulau Jeju untuk menhadiri pesta ulang tahun salah satu siswi dari SM Senior High School, dan semua murid dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 hadir dalam pesta tersebut. Pesta ulang tahun itu di adakan di sebuah hotel berbintang milik Oh Corp. Selain itu hampir semua kamar hotel juga sudah di sewa agar para undangan bisa beristirahat sebelum acara di mulai dan sesudah pesta usai.

Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk menikmati wine bersama Suho di sebuah sofa panjang yang menghadap ke atas panggung di mana sang tuan rumah sedang berdansa bersama teman-temannya menikmati alunan musik yang sedang di mainkan oleh seorang Disc Jockey. Acara ini benar-benar di khususkan untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi SM Senior High School, jadi tidak ada satu pun orang tua yang menghadiri acara ini.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Kris dan Tao yang menghampiri Luhan dan juga Suho. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang bersama, lalu tak lama kemudian Baekhyun dan Kai pun mendatangi mereka.

" Kau mau kemana Lu ?." Tanya Suho, ketika tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dan hendak pergi.

" Aku mau ke kamar." Jawab Luhan.

" Apa perlu kami antar, sepertinya kau sedang mabuk ?." Tanya Baekhyun.

" Tidak..tidak usah." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan pergi . Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ dengan langkah kaki gontai. Entah sudah berapa gelas wine yang sudah dia habis kan tadi, karena tiba-tiba saja tadi dia teringat akan Mike, jadi dia pun menegak bergelas-gelas wine dengan kadar alkohol yang lumayan tinggi untuk menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Sehun ?." Tanya Kai pada Kris dan Tao karena sejak tadi dia tidak melihat Sehun sama sekali.

" Sehun sedang galau, tadi tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah mencampakkan dia demi lelaki lain di dalam lift. Jadi yaa..sejak 1 jam yang lalu dia merenungi diri sambil minum-minum di bar." Jawab Tao memberi penjelasan tentang kondisi sepupunya. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam sambil meminum wine nya.

* * *

Luhan berjalan memasuki lift dan menekan tombol angka 4 dimana kamarnya berada. Sesampainya di lantai 4, Luhan pun segera keluar dari dalam lift dan melangkah gontai mencari letak kamarnya. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya karena sekarang di depannya tampak Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamarnya dan sedang berusaha memasukkan kartu agar pintunya segera terbuka, namun usahanya selalu gagal karena dia salah memasukkan kartunya.

" Oh Sehun, Akhirnya kita bertemu setelah seharian ini hariku terasa indah karena tak melihat wajah bodohmu." Kata Luhan mulai mencari gara-gara.

" Diam kau, brengsek. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, jadi jangan ganggu aku." Sahut Sehun, saat ini tubuhnya terasa panas karena terlalu banyak minum Tequila dan Vodca, selain itu kepalanya juga terasa berputar-putar.

" Bilang saja kau takut denganku, Iya kan Oh Sehun ?. Ha..Ha..ha.." Ejek Luhan yang saat ini jaraknya hanya 3 langkah di depan Sehun. Sehun berusaha tidak menghiraukan ejekan Luhan dan tetap berusaha memasukkan kartunya.

" Kenapa kau tidak menampakkan diri mu di pesta ?. Ah...pasti hari ini kau di campakkan seorang gadis kan ?. Dia pasti lebih memilih bersama lelaki yang lebih baik darimu kan?. Akhirnya kau di campakkan juga, Hahahahahha." Kali ini Luhan benar-benar sudah menguras habis kesabaran Sehun yang dari tadi berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menanggapi ejekan dan hinaan yang Luhan berikan. Mendengar kata-kata tersebut emosi Sehun pun tersulut lalu segera menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendesaknya pada pintu kamarnya.

BRAKK..

" Aaarrrggg.." Luhan mengerang kesakitan karena punggungnya membentur pintu lumayan keras.

" Aku tadi sudah memperingatkanmu agar diam dan menjauh dariku. Tapi mulut brengsekmu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa di maafkan." Geram Sehun sambil terus mendesak tubuh Luhan pada pintu kamarnya.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menunduk dan meringis menahan sakit pada punggungnya, Sehun yang benar-benar emosi pun mencengkeram dagu Luhan dengan kasar agar melihat padanya dan sudah bersiap-siap melayangkan genggaman tangannya pada wajah Luhan. Luhan pun mendongak dengan terpaksa, matanya yang tadi terpejam karena menahan rasa sakit pun terbuka.

DEEEGG

Entah itu detakan jantung milik siapa, Luhan yang hendak mengumpat pada Sehun karena sudah menyakiti punggungnya pun urung mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sedangkan Sehun yang hendak memukul wajah Luhan pun tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mereka tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini dengan jarak hanya 5 senti. Mereka berdua saling memandang kedalam mata masing-masing selama beberapa detik. Sehun benar-benar terlena memandang mata Luhan yang tampak berpendar, sedangkan Luhan seakan terhisap ke dimensi lain ketika melihat dalamnya sorot tajam mata Sehun. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau mendapat dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba tangan kiri Sehun yang sedang mencengkeram dagu Luhan perlahan-lahan melemah. Tangan itu perlahan menyusup ke tengkuk Luhan, lalu perlahan-lahan Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka sambil menutup kedua matanya.

" Aku membencimu, Yoon Eun Hye." Bisik Sehun di depan bibir Luhan lalu segera membungkam bibir itu dengan ciuman yang menuntut. Luhan yang awalnya terpana memandang mata Sehun lalu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada yang mencium bibirnya pun terlena hingga turut menutup kedua matanya lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan membalas ciumannya.

" Eeuummmhhpppt..Mike...Eeuuummmpphhtt..." desah Luhan di sela ciumannya dengan Sehun. Sehun semakin ganas mencium bibir Luhan dan menahan tengkuknya dengan kedua tangan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan dia menurunkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku kemeja yang di kenakannya untuk mengambil kartu kamarnya. Setelah di dapat, kembali dia memasukkan kartu itu perlahan tanpa melihatnya karena sedang larut dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Luhan.

KLEK..

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka, Sehun segera membawa tubuh Luhan memasuki kamarnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka lalu kembali mendesak tubuh Luhan ke tembok di samping pintu.

" Aaaaahhhhhh...Aaakkkhhh...Ooohhh..." Desah Luhan ketika bibir Sehun berpindah ke lehernya. Sehun mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan disana. Dengan tidak sabar, Sehun melepas jas dan melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja yang Luhan kenakan. Setelah semua kancing Luhan terbuka, Sehun segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Luhan, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya menuju tempat tidur yang berada di tengah ruangan dengan langkah kaki terhuyung. Sementara Luhan tak bisa diam dalam gendongan Sehun, dia mengelus rahang Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dan hisapan yang meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah.

" Aku merindukanmu, Mike.." bisik Luhan dengan nada suara yang sangat menggoda sambil menggigit cuping telinga Sehun. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Sehun hanya bisa menutup matanya menikmati hasrat yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

" Aaakkkhh.." punggung Luhan kembali terasa berdenyut namun tidak sesakit tadi karena saat ini Sehun sedang melempar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sehun yang masih berdiri lalu melepas jasnya dan melemparnya entah kemana, setelah itu dia pun melepas kancing kemeja dan juga ikat pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan dia segera naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu segera menindih tubuh Luhan.

" Kau memang brengsek, Eun Hye. Kau milikku.." Desis Sehun di depan wajah Luhan yang sedang merona karena nafsu dan juga pengaruh alkohol. Saat ini yang ada di fikiran Sehun adalah mantan kekasihnya yang dulu sangat dia cintai, Yoon Eun Hye, seorang mahasiswi cantik yang mengajarkan cinta dan bercinta pada Sehun. Namun tiba-tiba saja Eun Hye meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja demi mantan kekasihnya dan selama ini hanya menjadikan Sehun sebagai pelarian saja. Karena itu lah akhirnya Sehun suka mempermainkan perasaan setiap gadis yang mengejarnya lalu mencampakkannya.

" Mike...Eeemmmmmppphhhtt..." racau Luhan memanggil nama Mike, lalu bibirnya kembali terbungkam oleh ciuman Sehun. Dan malam itu pun mereka melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

* * *

" Aarrgghh...kepalaku.." Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya tepat pukul 10 siang. Dia membuka kedua matanya dan meraskan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya. Ketika dia hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, dia baru sadar kalau ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

" Ap-Apa..Apa-apaan ini ?." Kata Luhan saat menyadari kalau tubuhnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sambil melepas tangan pinggangnya. Ketika dia hendak bangkit dari berbaringnya dan melihat siapa yang sudah melakukan hal ini kepadanya tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tubuh bagian belakangnya.

" Aaaakkkhhh..Aaaaahhhh.." Desahan itu tiba-tiba lolos dari bibir Luhan ketika tidak sengaja dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan sesuatu yang berada di lubang anusnya menggesek dinding-dinding rectumnya dan memberikan getaran yang membuat tubuh tiba-tiba Luhan memanas. Namun dia tidak mau memikirkan hasratnya, dia langsung melepas penis yang masih mengeras itu dari lubang anusnya. Sambil meringis menahan desahan nikmat dan juga rasa nyeri, Luhan lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya pun terbelalak sempurna, dia melihat ke arah orang itu yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya dalam kondisi telanjang bulat dan terlihat bercak-bercak merah menghiasi kulit putihnya.

" APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, OH SEHUNNN ?!".

* * *

2 bulan sudah kejadian yang di alami oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan sempat tidak terima dan menghajar Sehun, dan menuduhnya telah memanfaatkan keadaan Luhan yang tengah dalam pengaruh alkohol lalu memperkosanya. Namun melihat bercak-bercak merah yang hampir sama banyaknya di tubuh mereka dari atas sampai bawah, dia pun sadar kalau pasti mereka melakukannya secara tidak sengaja. Mereka pun saling mengancam satu sama lain agar menutup mulut dan menganggap kalau hal ini tidak pernah terjadi kepada mereka. Dan sejak kejadian itu, mereka selalu merasa canggung kalau sedang bertatap muka namun tak jarang masih saja saling mengumpat satu sama lain.

" Luhan sayang, apa kau sedang sakit ?. Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali ?." Tanya Jia kepada keponakannya. Suho dan Kai yang mendengar itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan mata mereka ke arah Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan.

" Perutku mual, Bibi. Kepala juga rasanya sangat pusing. Sepertinya aku masuk angin." Kata Luhan sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kai.

" Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dan tidak usah masuk sekolah, Lu." Kata Jongdae. Mendengar itu Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun karena merasa perutnya sangat lapar, dia pun segera mengambil nasi goreng yang sudah di siapkan di meja makan.

" Hoekk..Hoek.." Ketika hendak memasukkan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Luhan merasa perutnya mual karena mencium aroma gurih nasi goreng yang terasa menyengat di indra penciumannya.

" Hoek...Hoek.." Luhan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping dapur.

" Luhan, kau kenapa sayang ?." Melihat kondisi keponakannya, Jia pun menjadi khawatir lalu mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Tampak Luhan sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya walau yang keluar hanya berupa cairan saja.

" Luhan, apa perlu bibi panggilkan dokter ?." Tanya Jia dambil memijat tengkuk Luhan.

" Tidak perlu bibi, sepertinya aku hanya butuh istirahat. Aku mau ke kamarku saja." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis kepada bibinya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja. Nanti bibi akan membuatkanmu bubur." Kata Jia sambil membelai rambut Luhan dan mengecup keningnya. Setelah itu Luhan segera pamit kepada paman dan sepupunya lalu segera naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya kondisi Luhan sudah mulai membaik meski masih merasa agak mual di perutnya. Sebenarnya Jia sudah melarangnya masuk ke sekolah namun Luhan meyakinkan bibinya kalau dia sudah baik-baik saja.

Saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba Luhan merasa perutnya terasa mual. Dia pun segera meminta ijin ke kamar mandi pada gurunya. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya sekitar 100 meter dari ruang kelasnya.

" Hoek..Hoek.." Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel kamar mandi, dia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Saat membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba dia menabrak tubuh tegap seseorang.

" Kau buta ya ?. Kalau berjalan gunakan mata mu dengan benar." Bentak orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Luhan yang sedang merasa tidak enak badan pun tidak meladeni kata-kata Sehun dan hendak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun belum sempat melangkah tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luhan lunglai dan dengan refleks Sehun merengkuh tubuhnya.

" Hey, brengsek. Kau kenapa, YAKKK..?!" Sehun berusaha membangunkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Sebenarnya Sehun mau meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja, namun dia tidak tega melihat kondisi Luhan yang tampak memprihatinkan. Sehun yang merasa khawatir pun segera membopong tubuh Luhan menuju ke ruang kesehatan, namun setibanya di sana ternyata ruangan itu terkunci dan terdapat tulisan keterangan kalau dokter Jung sedang menghadiri seminar.

" Sial.." gerutu Sehun lalu segera berlari menuju tempat parkir mobilnya dan melarikan Luhan ke rumah sakit.

* * *

" Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun. Kau benar-benar brengsek !". Teriak Luhan di dalam ruang rawatnya sambil menangis dan tak henti-hentinya mengcapkan kata-kata kasar pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat keadaan Luhan.

" Masa depanku hancur gara-gara kau, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak mau ada bayi dalam perutku." Teriak Luhan histeris sambil memukul-mukul perutnya. Melihat itu, Sehun segera mencekal kedua tangan Luhan lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Luhan pun kembali menangis dengan kencang dalam dekapan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun benar-benar bingung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Beberapa saat yang lalu sesampainya di rumah sakit, Dokter Lee segera menangani Luhan. Namun apa yang di katakan oleh beliau kemudian membuat mereka berdua sangat shock dan terkejut, Dokter Lee mengatakan kalau saat ini Luhan tengah mengandung dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 2 bulan. Sepeninggal dokter Lee, Luhan pun menjadi histeris.

Sehun mulai melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Luhan setelah dia merasa Luhan sudah mulai tenang. Namun ternyata dia salah

" Aku tidak mau bayi ini, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak mau mengandung darah dagingmu." Kata Luhan kembali sambil memukul-mukul perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

" Hentikan, bodoh. Jangan menyakitinya, kau menyakiti anakku." Bentak Sehun sambil mencekal kedua tangan Luhan dan memandangnya tajam

" Ini memang anakmu, TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU MEMILIKI ANAK DARI MU, OH SEHUN !." Balas Luhan berteriak dengan keras di depan sehun dengan mata memerah dan berlinang air mata. " Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, aku akan menggugurkan kandungan ini." Imbuh Luhan.

" Katakan sekali lagi kau mau membunuh dan menggugurkan calon anakku, kau yang akan mati di tanganku." Ancam Sehun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, bunuh aku sekarang, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak mau kalau keluargaku kecewa mengetahui semua ini, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja dari pada keluargaku menanggung malu karena bayi keparat ini." Kata Luhan sambil terisak.

" Jangan menyebut anakku keparat, brengsek." Bentak Sehun. Selama ini beberapa orang memang melihat Sehun sebagai tuan muda yang angkuh dan sombong serta suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Namun sebenarnya dia adalah seorang pemuda yang baik namun tertutupi oleh sikap dinginnya. Selain itu entah kenapa saat mendengar kalau dia akan menjadi seorang ayah, hatinya terasa tenang. Dia tahu, kalau bayi yang berada di perut Luhan adalah darah dagingnya. Karena selama ini dia selalu memakai pengaman saat sedang bercinta dengan gadis-gadisnya, dan hanya dengan Luhan saja dia tidak menggunakan pengaman dan membuahi Luhan dengan spermanya.

" Aku akan bertanggung jawab kepada bayi ini. Aku yang akan menghadap kepada orang tua mu." Kata Sehun dengan penuh ketegasan. Mendengar itu tentu saja Luhan pun tercengang.

Seminggu kemudian, keluarga Oh mendatangi kediaman keluarga Kim. Terlihat Oh Seunghyun dan istrinya Wu Fei Fei sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Zhoumi dan Victoria serta Kim Jongdae dan Jia. Mereka tampak akrab karena keluarga Oh lah yang telah membantu keluarga Luhan dari ambang kebangkrutan.

" Ngomong-ngomong, aku sampai lupa mau menanyakan apa tujuan kalian kemari ?." Tanya Jongdae kepada Seunghyun di sela perbincangan mereka.

" Ap-Apa ?.Bukan kah kalian yang mengundang kami ?." Seunghyun tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae, begitu pula dengan Zhoumi. Sepengetahuan Seunghyun, 2 hari yang lalu Sehun mengatakan padanya kalau keluarga Kim dan juga Zhoumi mengundangnya makan malam. Seunghyun yang memang mengenal baik kedua keluarga itu pun menyanggupinya tanpa mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu. Begitu pula dengan Jongdae dan juga Zhoumi yang mendapat kabar serupa dari Luhan kalau keluarga Oh akan datang berkunjung, sehingga dengan senang hati Zhoumi pun segera terbang dari Beijing menuju Korea Selatan.

" Maaf sebelumnya, kami berdua telah membohongi kalian semua." Kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan agar berdiri di sampingnya lalu membungkukkan badan. Semua yang berada di situ termasuk Suho dan Kai pun terkejut serta penasaran dengan apa yang akan sepupu dan sabahatnya lakukan.

" Ayah, paman Zhoumi. Mohon maafkan kesalahan yang telah kami perbuat, tapi apapun resikonya, aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab. Saat ini, Luhan sedang mengandung anakku." Kata Sehun tanpa ada keragu-raguan dalam nada bicaranya. Kontan semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut di buatnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk sambil menitikkan air mata karena takut melihat reaksi babanya.

" Aku..Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya, Baba. Saat itu kami sedang mabuk. Ka-Kalau..Kalau baba tidak suka dan menganggap bayi ini adalah aib, dengan senang hati aku akan menggugurkannya, Baba." Kata Luhan dengan terbata sambil menitikkan air mata saat memandang wajah babanya yang tampak shock.

PLAAAK..

" Siapa yang mengajarimu tidak punya hati dan perasaan seperti itu ?. Mama tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, Sayang. Apalagi itu adalah darah dagingmu sendiri." Kata Victoria sambil mengusap lembut pipi kiri Luhan yang tadi terkena tamparannya. Mendengar itu, Luhan pun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk mamanya.

" Semua sudah terjadi, Lu. Tidak usah kau sesali, sekarang tinggal kalian mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan." Kata Zhoumi sambil memebali kepala putranya.

" Paman bangga padamu Sehun, karena kau mau bertanggung jawab. Ah, tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa memanggilku paman. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu memanggilku Baba." Kata Zhoumi sambil mengusap bahu Sehun.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau persahabatan kita bisa menjadikan kita keluarga dalam waktu secepat ini. Padahal aku masih berencana membicarakan denganmu tentang perjodohkan putraku yang bodoh ini dengan Luhan tahun depan." Kata Seunghyun sambil memeluk Zhoumi, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Namun hal itu berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan dan juga keluarga Kim. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan respon Seunghyun dan Zhoumi serta istri-istri mereka.

Seminggu kemudian prosesi pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan pun di laksanakan secara sederhana karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak mau ada acara pesta yang terlalu mewah. Selain itu, mengingat mereka masih di bawah umur dan masih duduk di bangku sekolah, acara itu pun di gelar secara private dan hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga dekat saja. Kris, Tao dan juga Baekhyun yang juga hadir dalam acara sederhana itu pun sangat terkejut mengetahui kalau saat ini Luhan tengah mengandung anak dari Sehun.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 5 bulan Sehun dan Luhan menikah. Mereka juga sudah menempati rumah mereka sendiri yang di belikan oleh Seunghyun sebagai kado pernikahan. Sejak menikah mereka pun tidur dalam satu kamar karena Sehun sendiri berjaga-jaga kalau Luhan melakukan sesuatu kepada bayinya. Mengingat tidak sekali dua kali Luhan berkata akan mengugurkan kandungannya. Sehun masih bersekolah seperti biasanya, sedangkan Luhan setelah usia kandungnya menginjak 4 bulan keluar dari sekolah dan melakukan home schooling di rumah dengan di temani ibu mertuanya agar dia tidak merasa kesepian. Selain itu, untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan untuk mwnghilangkan rasa bosan, Luhan mulai mendesain beberapa model baju untuk remaja. Dia pun mendapat dukungan penuh dari keluarganya agar mengembangkan bakatnya di dunia fashion. Sedangkan Sehun sedikit demi sedikit membantu usaha bisnis ayahnya dan juga ayah mertuanya.

Kebiasaan Sehun berkencan pun tidak berubah sama sekali, hanya saja dia membatasi hubungannya sampai sekedar ciuman dan tanpa bersetubuh. Luhan pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena baginya pernikahan mereka hanya status saja. Namun pertengkaran dan adu argumen masih saja mengiringi hari-hari mereka hanya gara-gara rebutan remote televisi atau pun karena Luhan yang dengan seenak hatinya menendang Sehun dari atas tempat tidur dengan alasan kalau itu adalah kemauan bayinya.

* * *

" Eeeuunnnggghhh...Aaaakkkhhhh..Saakiiitt.." Suara erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Luhan saat menjelang subuh. Dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya.

" Se-Sssehuuun...Perutku saaakkiitt..." Luhan berusaha membangunkan Sehun namun Sehun seakan enggan membuka matanya. Luhan yang benar-benar tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya berlama-lama pun dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat tangan Sehun lalu mengigit lengannya.

" AARRRGGGHHHHH...SAKIT BODOH !." Teriak Sehun dan berusaha melapskan lengannya dari gigitan Luhan. Dia hendak memarahi Luhan kembali namun dia urungkan ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tampak kesakitan.

" Hey, Kau kenapa, Luhan ?. Ada apa denganmu ?." Tanya Sehun tampak panik.

" Perutku sakittt...aku tidak kuat..." kata Luhan lalu jatuh pingsan.

" Luhan...Luhan. Yak, buka matamu Luhan." Teriak Sehun, dengan panik dia segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil lalu melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di dalam ruang operasi. Sehun beserta kedua orangtuanya serta keluarga Kim setia menunggu proses kelahiran bayi Luhan dan Sehun di depan ruang operasi. Sementara orang tua Luhan sedang dalam penerbangan menuju Korea Selatan. Matahari mulai muncul menampakkan sinarnya, dan saat itu juga sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi.

" OOEKK...OOOEEEKKK.." mendengar itu, Sehun pun menitikkan air mata. Hari ini dia telah resmi menjadi seorang ayah, dengan lahirnya bayi dari perut Luhan. Kebahagiaan itu juga di rasakan dengan oleh keluarganya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter pun keluar dari dalam ruang operasi dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Selamat tuan Oh. Suami anda telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Anda bisa melihatnya setelah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat." Kata dokter Park yang menangani operasi Luhan sambil memberi ucapan selamat kepada Sehun.

Ruang rawat Luhan sudah di penuhi oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya termasuk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sampai 30 menit yang lalu. Saat ini Sehun tengah menggendong bayi laki-lakinya yang sangat tampan. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan pun terbangun dari tidur dan pengaruh obat bius.

" Bayiku..Mana bayiku ?." Luhan langsung meraba perutnya karena seingatnya tadi dia mengeluh perutnya sakit, dan sekarang perutnya terasa perih dan mengempis. Melihat itu Sehun pun segera menghampiri Luhan sambil membawa bayi mereka dalam gendongannya.

" Bayimu ada bersamaku, Lu." Kata Sehun, Zhoumi membantu putranya yang tadi berbaring menjadi agak terduduk. Sehun lalu menyerahkan bayi mereka kedalam gendongan Luhan.

" Ini bayiku, anakku. Huhuhuhuhu..." Tangis Luhan pun pecah setelah bayi yang selama ini di dalam kandungannya telah lahir ke dunia. Dia menciumi setiap sudut wajah tampan putranya sambil menitikkan air mata. Anak yang beberapa bulan yang lalu tidak dia kehendaki kehadirannya. Fei fei dan Victoria pun segera menenangkan Luhan, sementara bayinya hanya menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya.

" Apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anak kalian ?." Tanya Seunghyun tiba-tiba.

" Aku ingin memberinya nama Haowen." Kata Luhan sambil mengecup lembut kening putranya.

" Hey, Aku ayahnya. Aku yang seharusnya memberinya nama. Kau juga harus memberi marga Oh di depan namanya." Protes Sehun.

" Aku juga ayahnya, lagi pula aku yang selama ini mengandung dia. Jadi aku lebih berhak memberinya nama." Balas Luhan.

" Tapi aku ayahnya, Luhan. Dan kau itu 'ibu'nya jadi aku lebih berhak di panggil ayah serta memberinya nama dan juga margaku di depan namanya." Sehun tetap tidak terima.

" Aku laki-laki, Oh Sehun. Dan aku tidak mau di panggil Ibu." Luhan dan Sehun saling adu mulut memperdebatkan nama dan juga panggilan untuk anak mereka berdua.

" STOP...!" Kris pun menghentikan adu mulut antara Sehun dan Luhan.

" Eemmm...Aku hanya mau memberi usul. Bagaimana kalau panggilan Ayah untuk Sehun lalu Baba untuk Luhan ?." Kata Suho.

" SETUJU !." Kata Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Mereka pun saling memandang satu sama lain lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan.

" Satu masalah terpecahkan, untuk masalah nama bayi kalian, kita gabungkan saja menjadi Oh Haowen." Kata Zhoumi yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari semua yang berada di situ kecuali Luhan.

" Haish..Terserah. Yang penting Haowen adalah anakku." Gerutu Luhan sambil mendekap erat Haowen yang sedang menyusu pada dotnya.

" Haowen juga anakku, Luhan." Kata Sehun tidak terima.

Flashback End.

" Baba...Baba..." Panggil Howen dan menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

" Ada apa sayang ?." Tanya Luhan sambil menggendong putranya.

" Haowen punya sesuatu untuk baba." Kata Haowen sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam kantung coatnya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

" Happy Mothers Day, Haowen Love Baba." Kata Haowen membaca tulisan tangannya yang terdapat pada kartu ucapan itu lalu memberi sebuah kecupan pada bibir Luhan.

" Thank you, Baby. Baba love Haowen too." Luhan pun mendekap erat tubuh putranya sambil menitikkan air mata

TBC.

Akhirnya chap ini beres juga. Rere sempet mentok gegara ada urusan, tapi rere udah janji mau update hari ini. Jadi sorry bgt kalo misal chap ini membosankan dan gak ngefeel T^T

Thanks bgt y yg udh nambah ff rere di list fav sm follownya. Thanks jg bt yg udh mau review

ruixii, Re-Panda68, YWALin7, karina, junia . angel . 58, revaAisyah1004, BB137, Maybe, IOS-i'mOhSehun, farfaridah16, AzakayamaYume, msluhan87, Chie Atsuko, rikha-chan, ludeer, Jung Eunhee, hunexohan, LisnaOhLu120, Albino's Deer, Yohannaemerald, daebaektaeluv, erliyana, PutriManja, Winda HunHanYeol, vhiee . chereewetzz, ichaYH23, laabaikands, NoonaLu, sehunhan, SebutLuhan3x, Kyuminring, and Guests


	5. Chapter 5

Say You Love me

Chapter 5

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Family, Mpreg.

Rate : T / M

* * *

Rere is Baek...Bawa next Chap...sorry kalau g memuaskan.

* * *

" Ayah, apa yang sedang ayah kerjakan ?." Tanya Haowen pada sang ayah yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam kamar Haowen sambil memangku laptopnya.

" Ayah sedang mengerjakan laporan, sayang." Jawab Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari layar laptop pada putranya. Haowen yang saat ini sedang mewarnai gambar mobil pada buku gambarnya pun segera meletakkan krayon yang tadi dia pegang lalu bangkit berdiri dari pose tengkurapnya di atas karpet berbulu yang menjadi alasnya.

" Ayah, Haowen bosan. Bolehkah Haowen membantu pekerjaan ayah ?." Tanya Haowen sambil mendekati Sehun. Mendengar itu, Sehun pun tersenyum lalu meletakkan laptopnya pada meja yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja ?." Tawar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Haowen lalu mendudukkan di atas pangkuannya.

" Bolehkah ?. Horeeee..." Haowen pun girang mendengar penawaran ayahnya. Setelah itu Sehun pun segera membuka beberapa aplikasi game online dari laptopnya. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu pun bermain bersama dengan hingga waktu makan malam pun tiba.

" Ayah, kapan baba pulang ?." Tanya Haowen dalam gendongan ayahnya menuju ruang makan.

" Ayah tidak tahu, Sayang. Bagaimana kalau kota telfon saja ?." Kata Sehun. Mendengar itu Haowen pun tersenyum senang sambil menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

TUUTT...TUUUTTT...

Sehun segera menghubungi ponsel Luhan, lalu mulai terdengar nada tersambung dari ponsel Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun mengangkat panggilan Sehun.

" Kapan kau pulang, Haowen men.." Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sehun langsung bertanya kepada Luhan. Namun Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun.

" Sehun, aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan segera pul.." Luhan pun segera menjawab perkataan Sehun yang belum tuntas namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memotong perkataannya.

" Lu, apa kau sedang sibuk ?. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Terdengar suara lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun mengenal suara itu.

"Oh, Woobin. Aku sedang mengerjakaan beberapa design. Tapi aku menerima ajakanmu karena aku belum makan malam, kau yang traktir kan ?" Jawab Luhan sambil mengabaikan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun melalui ponselnya. " Sehun, nanti aku hubungi lagi." Bisik Luhan lalu segera mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak.

CKLEK

TUTT...TTUUTT.

" Kim Woobin." Desis Sehun. Tiba-tiba dada Sehun terasa berdenyut ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengajak Luhan mengobrol, dan orang itu adalah Kim Woobin, salah satu model dan aktor ternama Korea Selatan. Seseorang yang pernah meminta Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya 2 tahun yang lalu, namun Luhan menolak dengan alasan masih belum ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan siapapun. Woobin yang patah hati pun menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan di dunia ke artisannya sehingga mereka sudah jarang bertemu. Dan sekarang, dia sedang bersama Luhan dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Tanpa di sadari, Sehun mulai menggeretakkan giginya.

" Ayah, baba bilang apa ?. Kapan baba pulang ?." Tanya Haowen membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

" Oh..Tadi baba bilang kalau dia akan pulang agak malam, jadi baba menyuruh Haowen makan malam dulu lalu tidur." Kata Sehun sedikit berbohong kepada putranya. Mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, Haowen pun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam berdua.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Rumah megah itu tampak lengang karena sebagian besar penghuninya sudah tertidur. Luhan pun memasuki rumah dengan tenang karena tidak mau membuat kegaduhan. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada.

Sebelum memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat, terlebih dahulu Luhan menyempatkan diri memasuki kamar Haowen untuk memastikan apakah putranya tersebut sudah tidur atau belum. Kamar Haowen hanya di terangi oleh lampu kecil yang berada si sisi sebelah kanan dan kiri tembok di atas tempat tidurnya. Luhan bisa melihat putranya tertidur dengan pulas, dia pun mengelus rambut halus Haowen lalu memberikan kecupan di keningnya sambil membenarkan letak selimutnya dan membisikkan ucapan selamat tidur kepada Haowen.

" Dari mana saja kau ?."

" Astaga !. Kau mengagetkanku, Sehun. Kenapa kau belum tidur dan main gelap-gelapan di sini ?." Luhan sangat terkejut karena sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar Haowen, tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang bertanya padanya dari arah sofa ruang keluarga yang berada di depan kamar Haowen. Luhan pun segera menekan tombol saklar lampu agar ruangan itu menjadi terang.

" Aku bertanya, dari mana saja kau malam ini ?." Sehun kembali bertanya kepada Luhan masih dengan posisinya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati bir kalengnya.

" Oh, hari ini aku benar-benar sangat sibuk karena banyak pesanan model pakaian yang baru aku luncurkan. Selain itu, tadi aku juga sedang makan malam di luar." Kata Luhan memberi penjelasan pada Sehun.

" Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, atau sibuk bersama Kim Woobin lalu kalian makan bersama sampai larut malam ?." Tanya Sehun, terdengar nada menyindir di sana.

" Oh..Emm..Tadi memang Woobin sedang ke kantor karena dia akan menjadi salah satu model pakaianku. Dan dia mengajakku makan malam, dan aku menerimanya." Jawab Luhan tenang sambil berjalan menuju tempat Sehun duduk.

" Kenapa kau menerimanya ?. Kau kan bisa makan malam sendiri." Nada bicara Sehun terdengar ketus dan agak membentak.

" Hey, Tuan Oh. Kalau ada yang mengajakku makan enak tanpa membayar, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Apalagi kalau yang mengajakku adalah lelaki tampan seperti Woobin." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum ceria.

" Dasar manusia rendah, apa kau semiskin itu hingga membuatmu mengais makanan gratis ?. Aku bisa membelikanmu makanan yang paling mahal di dunia ini dan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Lagi pula aku jauh lebih tampan dari dia." Telinga Sehun terlihat memerah karena emosi.

" Setampan apapun dirimu, kau bukan tipeku. Dan apa kau tau ?. Tadi Woobin kembali memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Luhan tersenyum mengingat acara makan malamnya tadi.

" UHUKKK...UHUUKKK..UHUUKKK.." mendengar itu Sehun pun tersedak bir nya. Dia langsung meletakkan kaleng bir yang di pegangnya dengan keras di atas meja.

" Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan ?." Tanya Sehun pelan dan terkesan dingin.

" Buat apa aku bercanda ?. Ternyata selama ini dia tidak bisa melupakanku, ha..ha..ha.." Luhan tertawa senang mengetahui fakta itu.

SRETT..

Sehun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan yang tepat berada di depannya hingga terduduk tepat di atas pangkuaannya. Mereka sempat saling menatap, pandangan mata Sehun tampak tajam dan tersirat emosi di dalamnya namun berusaha dia tahan, sedangkan Luhan hanya memandang Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya karena sangat terkejut tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya. Mereka berpandangan hingga beberapa detik karena Sehun langsung melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Luhan.

" Apa kau senang mendengar dia masih menyukaimu ?." Gumam Sehun sambil menggigit dan menghisap keras leher Luhan ketika Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Aakkhh..Aahhh.." Namun yang keluar dari mulut Luhan hanyalah sebuah pekikan dan desahan. Bekas gigitan dan sebuah tanda merah yang cukup lebar pun menghiasi leher Luhan

" Apa kau menerima pernyataan cinta dari Woobin ?." Tanya Sehun sambil menjilat dan mengulum telinga Luhan sensual sedangkan tangan kirinya menelusup kedalam kemeja yang Luhan kenakan lalu menjepit putingnya kencang.

" Aaahhhh...Ti-tidaakk..Eeuunngg.." Jawab Luhan di sela desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum licik penuh kemenangan di sela-sela kegiatannya mengerjai rahang dan jakun Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatannya menghiasi leher Luhan dengan tanda-tanda merah hasil karyanya yang terlihat sangat mencolok dan sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Luhan yang putih.

Sehun lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. Sementara Luhan terlihat sedang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah karena nafsunya sudah terpancing oleh perbuatan Sehun tadi. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik, lalu Sehun segera meraih bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya sedangkan Luhan mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun.

" Eeemmmppphhht...Eeemmmppphhtt.." Decakan dan desahan keluar dari bibir Luhan karena Sehun seperti sedang kelaparan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu sambil menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan aroma dan sisa-sisa bir yang masih ada dan bercampur dengan air liur Sehun. Kedua tangan Sehun yang terbebas segera melepas ikat pinggang dan resleting celana yang Luhan kenakan. Setelah ikat pinggang dan resleting Luhan terbuka, Sehun lalu mengangkat pinggang Luhan ke atas agar memudahkannya memelorotkan dan melepas celana yang Luhan kenakan tanpa melepas pertautan bibir dan lidah mereka, selain itu dia juga memelorotkan celana piyama yang dia kenakan sebatas paha.

" Aakkhhh...Aahhhh..." Luhan segera mendongak kan kepala dan melepas pertautan bibir serta lidahnya dengan Sehun lalu merintih dan mendesah dengan kencang saat tiba-tiba Sehun memasukkan jari telunjuk dan juga jari tengahnya kedalam lubang anus Luhan.

" Sehuuunnn..Aaahhh..Aaaahhh..Ooohhhh" Desah kenikmatan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya karena Sehun menusuk dan mengeluar-masukkan jarinya kedalam lubang Luhan dengan sangat perlahan namun memberi efek memabukkan. Sementara Sehun tengah menikmati dada Luhan dan menghisap putingnya dengan kencang.

" Lebih nikmat mana, penisku atau jariku yang menusuk lubangmu ?." Tanya Sehun di sela-sela menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit sekitar dada dan leher Luhan serta mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya dalam lubang Luhan.

" Aku mau penismu...Aaaaahhhh...Ak-Aku...Aaahhh...Penis...Eeeuuunnngghhh...Aaaaahhhh..." Luhan mendesah hebat lalu memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tanpa di duga-duga Sehun langsung menusukkan penis besarnya kedalam lubangnya.

BLESSS

" Akkkhhhh...Aaaahhh...Ini sungguh nikmat, Lu." Desahan pun turut keluar dari bibir Sehun saat penisnya terbenam sempurna dalam lubang anus Luhan. Dia hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka saat merasakan penisnya terselimuti kehangatan oleh lubang Luhan yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan.

" Gerakkan pinggulmu Lu, tunggangi aku." Bisik Sehun sambil menjilat telinganya. Mendengar itu, Luhan lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu lebar Sehun. Dia pun menapakkan kakinya pada sofa lalu menggerak-gerakkan pinggul dan bokongnya naik ke atas.

" Aaahhhh...Se-Seeehuunnn..Aaahhhh..Ooohhhh...Aaahhhhh...Aaahhh...Eeuuunnngggg." Luhan benar-benar merasa rectum dan prostatnya di manjakan oleh gesekan dan sodokan penis Sehun pada lubangnya. Dengan semangat dia menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya penis besar Sehun mengisi lubangnya.

" Terus, Lu. Aaaahhh... Terus...Aaaahhh...Oohh...Penisku rasanya terjepit, Ooohhhh...". Racau Sehun sambil membantu menaik turunkan pinggul Luhan.

" Aaahhhh...Aaaaahhh...Aaaaahhhhhh...Sehhuun...Ak-aku..Aku mau keluarr...Aaahhhh...Aaaaahhhh...Uuggghhh.." Penis Luhan pun memuntahkan spermanya dan mengotori kaos tanpa lengan yang Sehun kenakan. Luhan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membasahi pelipis serta tubuhnya.

Sehun yang belum mengeluarkan spermanya pun segera membaringkan tubuh Luhan pada sofa tanpa melepas pertautan tubuh mereka. Dengan perlahan dia lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Luhan yang menyebabkan Luhan memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatana akibat pergesekan antara dinding rectumnya dengan urat penis Sehun.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." Desah Luhan dengan keras karena tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera melebarkan pahanya lalu menusukkan penisnya yang mengeras seperti kayu itu dengan kencangnya pada lubang anus Luhan.

" Kau...Aaaaahhhh...Aaahhhh...Kau membuatku gila...Aaaaaahhh...Sehhhuunn, ini...Aaaaaahhhh...Aaaahhh..." Luhan sampai tidak sanggup berkata-kata, lubangnya benar-benar di kerjai habis-habisan malam ini.

" Nikmati ini...Aaahhh...Ahhh...Rasakan ini...Eeeuungghh.." racau Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan kencang agar penisnya bisa mencapai titik terdalam lubang anus Luhan. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengurut dan mengocok penis Luhan dengan kencang seiring dengan kecepatan sodokannya.

" Aku mau keluar Sehun, Aaahhhhh..." Luhan kembali mengeluarkan spermanya. Secara refleks dia pun mengetatkan lubangnya hingga membuat penis Sehun terasa makin terjepit. Sehun tifak bisa menahan diri lagi, penisnya semakin di manjakan dan terada semakin membesar dan berkedut ingin melepaskan benihnya.

" Sial..Aaaahhh..Aaaakkkhhh...Ah...Ahh.." Sehun akhirnya menyusul mengeluarkan cairan spremanya kedalam lubang Luhan. Peluhnya menetes melalui ujung rambutnya mengenai wajah Luhan yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya sambil mengais oksigen.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang terengah-engah di bawahnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak semakin bersinar ketika sedang membuka mata. Sehun seperti tenggelam dan larut dalam beningnya mata rusa Luhan.

" Luhan.." Sehun memanggil nama Luhan dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hingga dia harus berkali-kali menelan ludah.

" Heumm..?". Luhan yang kembali menutup kedua matanya pun menjawab panggilan Sehun hanya dengan sebuah gumaman.

" Luhan.." Sehun kembali memanggil Luhan, namun kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti mendesah. Sehun lalu perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

" Ada apa, Sehun ?." Tanya Luhan sambil membuka kedua matanya karena merasa Sehun hanya memanggil-manggil namanya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia karena saat ini wajah Sehun hanya berjarak 1 senti didepan wajahnya, ujung hidung mereka pun sampai bersentuhan.

" Kau benar-benar brengsek." Umpat Sehun pada akhirnya sambil meraup bibir Luhan ganas dengan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan detak jantungnya ketika melihat Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Luhan yang awalnya terkejut pun membalas ciuman itu tidak kalah panasnya sambil menyusupkan jari-jemarinya kedalam helaian rambut Sehun lalu meremasnya.

Libido Sehun kembali naik, dia segera membawa tubuh Luhan yang hanya mengenakan atasan kemeja dengan semua kancing terbuka kedalam kamar mereka. Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan bercinta mereka hingga beberapa saat lamanya.

* * *

" Hai, Baek. Kemana kekasih hitam mu ?." Tanya Tao pada Baekhyun yang entah kenapa dari kemarin hanya terdiam saja.

" Dia sudah mati." Gumam Baekhyun sambil cemberut. " Hey, dia bukan kekasihku dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihku. Aku membencinya." Mendengar itu Luhan dan Tao pun tertawa dengan kencangnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar kedua bila matanya malas.

" Ha..Ha..Ha..Sepertinya mahasiswa transfer di kelas Kai lebih menarik darimu, Baek. Apalagi ku dengar anak baru itu pandai menari, pasti Kai tergoda melihat liukan tubuhnya hingga dengan teganya mencampakkanmu 2hari ini. HA..HA..HA.." tawa Luhan dan Tao benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

" DIA TIDAK MENCAMPAKKAN KU, TAPI AKU YANG AKAN MENCAMPAKKANNYA KALAU DIA KEMBALI MENGATAKAN KATA CINTANYA YANG MEMUAKKAN ITU KEPADAKU." Baekhyun benar-benar sudah habis kesabarannya. Sudah 2 hari ini Kai seakan menghilang dan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Padahal meski mengetahui kalau Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan jadwal menyanyinya pun, Kai tidak pernah absen menghubunginya. Dari kabar yang dia dapat dari Suho, saat ini Kai sedang menemani mahasiswa transfer dari Changsa yang bernama Lay berkeliling kampus. Selain itu mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki bakat menari, jadi mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan saling menunjukkan bakat mereka masing-masing.

" Selamat siang, Cintaku." Sapa Kai sambil mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

" Aku bukan cintamu, enyah kau dengan kekasih barumu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu, Kim Jongin." Teriak Baekhyun histeris tanpa mau membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai.

" Hey, siapa yang punya kekasih baru ?. Kau saja belum menerima cintaku, bagaimana aku mau mencari kekasih yang lain ?." Jawab Kai dambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. " Oh, iya. Aku sampai lupa, kenalkan ini Lay, mahasiswa transfer di kelasku yang berasal dari Changsa, China." Kata Kai sambil mengenalkan teman barunya kepada Luhan,Baekhyun, Sehun dan Tao.

Baekhyun yang penasaran melihat seperti apa wajah Lay pun segera membalikkan badannya. Dia cukup terkejut karena wajah Lay sangat manis dan menawan dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya. Seketika itu juga dia merasa ciut, panras saja Kai sejak kemarin tidak menghubunginya, ternyata ada seseorang semanis Lay yang menemaninya.

" Lay / Baekhyun."

" Lay / Luhan."

" Lay /..."

" Dia Sehun, maaf kalau pandangan matanya seperti iblis. Dia tidak bisu, tapi lidahnya terpotong, makanya dia tak sanggup mengucapkan namanya." Kata Luhan pada Lay. Lay pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis sementara Sehun mengumpat sambil memukul kepala Luhan menggunakan sendok. Lay lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Tao yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Baekhyun lalu menyikut pinggang Tao. Tao pun segera mematikan ponselnya lalu mendongakkan kepala sambil mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada seseorang yang di tunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

" Lay, ini Tao. Tao ini Lay." Kata Kai memperkenal kan Lay dan Tao. Namun waktu seakan berhenti, Lay dan Tao hanya bisa terdiam sambil saling memandang satu sama lain.

" Zhang Yixing / Huang Zitao." Gumam mereka berdua saling bertukar menyebutkan nama panjang mereka masing-masing. Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam dan penasaran karena sepertinya Lay dan Tao saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Kris dan Suho yang mulai mendekati meja di mana teman-temannya menikmati makan siang di kantin. Kris tampak mengusak rambut Suho, sedangkan Suho yang tidak terima memukul tangan Kris dengan gulungan kertas yang di bawanya. Mendengar suara orang mendekat, Lay pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Kris dan Suho yang hanya berjarak 1 meter darinya.

" Yifan / Yixing." Keadaan semakin hening saat Kris dan Lay juga saling bertukar menyebut nama mereka. Setetes air mata pun meluncur dari mata Lay saat matanya dan mata Kris saling memandang. Ada pancaran kerinduan pada masing-masing tatapan mata mereka.

" Ma-maaf. Aku harus pergi." Pamit Lay sambil menghapus air mata yang makin menetes membasahi pipinya. Dia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Kai dan teman-temannya. Melihat itu, Tao pun hendak mengejar Lay, namun dia terlambat.

" Yixing...YIXING !". Kris pergi mengejar Lay dan meninggalkan Suho yang hanya bisa diam mematung dengan segudang pertanyaan di kepalanya. Apa hubungan Kris dengan Lay ?. Sedangkan Tao, dia hanya bisa terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang mulai terjatuh membasahi wajahnya.

" Apa aku jahat, kalau mengharapkan Yixing pergi lagi dari kehidupan Yifan ?." Gumam Tao pelan, namun mampu di dengar oleh teman-temannya. Mendengar itu, hati Suho seperti tercabik-cabik.

* * *

Flashback.

Kanada

Kris atau Wu Yifan kecil tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan rupawan, namun dia sangat dingin pada orang lain termasuk pada babanya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sementara sang mama sudah meninggal dunia setelah dia di lahirkan.

Yifan tidak punya teman bermain selain Zhang Yixing. Bocah kecil nan manis teman kesayangan Yifan, usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja.

Di saat Yifan berusia 8 tahun, babanya menikah kembali dengan seorang janda cantik yang memilik 1 putra berusia 7 tahun bernama Huang Zitao. Zitao kecil sangat lah cengeng dan gampang menangis sejak baba dan mamanya berpisah. Dulu di sekolahnya dia selalu di bully karena baba dan mamanya bercerai, oleh sebab itu dia tidak memiliki teman dan sangat ketakutan waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Yifan namun Yixing yang mengetahui itu langsung menenangkan Zitao. Lambat laun Yifan, Yixing dan Zitao pun semakin dekat. Yifan sangat menyayangi Zitao dan menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri, meski Zitao tidak mau merubah nama marganya, tapi Yifan selalu mengenalkan kepada orang-orang kalau Zitao adalah adiknya.

Yifan, Zitao dan Yixing tumbuh besar bersama dan mulai mengenal yang namanya cinta. Yifan dan Yixing saling menyukai sedari mereka kecil karena mereka selalu bersama dan saling mengucapkan kata cinta. Namun cinta mereka berdua harus di uji karena tiba-tiba Zitao pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Yixing.

Zitao yang sedari kecil sangat di manja pun memaksa Yixing untuk memilih, dia memilih Yifan tapi Zitao yang akan pergi jauh dari mereka atau dia memilih Zitao dan membiarkan Yifan mencari cintanya yang baru. Yifan yang mengetahui hal itu pun memaksa Yixing agar mau menerima perasaan Zitao, karena dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, namun Yixing menolak. Yixing lebih memilih pergi, menjauh dari kehidupan Yifan dan juga Zitao meninggalkan Kanada tanpa pamit kepada mereka berdua. Lebih baik dia pergi dari pada membuat persaudaraan keduanya rusak karena dirinya. Mereka bertiga pun sama-sama terluka karena tidak bisa memiliki satu sama lain.

Lambat laun hubungan Yifan dan Zitao kembali membaik seiring kepindahan mereka ke Korea Selatan dan mencoba melupakan Yixing meskipun itu sangat sulit. Mereka pun saling merubah nama panggilan mereka dari Yifan menjadi Kris, sedangkan Zitao menjadi Tao. Dan waktu Kris berpacaran dengan Suho, Tao pun sangat bahagia karena berfikir kalau kakaknya itu sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain dan melupakan masa lalunya. Namun ternyata..

Flashback End

* * *

" Yixing..Yixing, tunggu." Panggil Kris pada Lay sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya. Lay merasa tubuhnya terhentak dan menubruk dada Kris akibat kencangnya tarikan tangan Kris. Kris memandangi wajah itu, wajah seseorang yang selama ini selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya, wajah yang selalu dia cari-cari dari sosok Kim Joonmyun untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Air mata tak kunjung berhenti menetes dari kedua mata Lay, begitu pula dengan Kris yang juga perlahan mulai menitikkan air mata. Dia lalu merengkuh tubuh Lay dalam dekapan tubuhnya, demikian pula Lay yang balas memeluk tubuh Kris dan menangis bersama-sama. Kris melepas pelukannya lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangan kanan dan krinya pada masing-masing pipi Lay, dengan perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang sarat akan kerinduan. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka melupakan 2 orang yang dengan sengaja mengikuti mereka dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dari kejauhan. Zitao yang kembali terluka, sedangkan Suho yang merasa di campakkan begitu saja.

* * *

BRUUGHHH

Kris jatuh tersungkur di lantai rumahnya ketika Tao mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajahnya. Para pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terpekik dan berusaha menyuruh tuan mudanya berhenti. Namun Tao yang sedang emosi sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia menduduki tubuh Kris dan terus mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan pada wajahnya.

" Maafkan aku, Tao. Aku terlalu mencintainya." Kata Kris sambil berlinang air mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di lantai tanpa membalas perlakuan Tao kepadanya. Mendengar itu, Tao pun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Kris lalu berjalan menjauhi Kris. Namun sebelum terlalu jauh, Tao menghentikan langkahnya

" Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Suho. Dia melihat apa yang kau dan Yixing lakukan di taman tadi. Kau yang memulai kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Tao lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kris sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Suasana pagi ini tidak seceria biasanya. Kris berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus seorang diri dengan wajah penuh luka lebam tanpa di dampingi Tao atau pun Suho di sebelahnya. Dari arah berlawanan muncul Suho, Kai dan juga Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka berempat sempat terdiam dan saling memandang beberapa saat terutama Kris dan Suho. Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghampiri Suho.

" Suho, maafkan aku. Tapi kita perlu bicara.."

BUGHH

" Jangan kau dekati kakakku lagi, Wu Yifan." Dengan penuh emosi, Kai segera memukul perut Kris hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Dia lalu menarik tangan Suho agar segera menjauh dari situ.

" Yifan, kau tidak apa-apa ?." Tiba-tiba Lay datang menghampiri Kris dan membantunya bangun. " Kenapa kau seperti ini ?. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?." Lay khawatir melihat banyaknya luka lebam yang menghiasi wajah tampan Kris. Tangan lembutnya membelai wajah Kris. Kris pun menggenggam tangan Lay yang masih berada di wajahnya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Xing." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

" Kalau tahu akan seperti ini kejadiannya, aku tidak akan datang ke Korea. Aku.." Suara Lay tercekat, dia pun mulai menitikkan air mata.

" Hsstt.. Ini bukan salahmu." Kata Kris sambil memeluk Lay dan berusaha menenangkannya.

* * *

" Haowen, jangan terlalu banyak minum soda, sayang." Larang Luhan kepada putranya. Saat ini keluarga kecil Oh sedang menonton film bersama di ruang teater di rumah mereka. Di depan mereka terdapat beberapa cemilan seperti popcorn, french fries, sosis goreng dan juga minuman bersoda.

" Iya baba." Jawab Haowen tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada layar lebar yang berada di depannya.

Posisi duduk Haowen saat ini berada di salah satu dari deretan single sofa di barisan depan, sedangkan kedua orangtuanya duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di belakangnya dengan posisi Luhan yang menyandar di dada Sehun.

Sehun cukup risih dengan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan. Sedari tadi Luhan tampak sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya membalas satu persatu pesan yang masuk di media sosialnya dari beberapa pria yang menaruh hati padanya termasuk Kim Woobin yang tak henti selalu menghubungi Luhan. Sehun semakin kesal ketika Luhan tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pesan suara yang di kirimkan Woobin atau pada saat menonton video yang di kirimkan para pengagumnya.

SREETT

" Hey, kembalikan ponselku, Oh Sehun." Protes Luhan karena tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil ponselnya.

" Tidak, tunggu sampai film ini selesai." Kata Sehun dingin.

" Ayo lah, Sehun. Aku bosan, kita kan sudah menonton film ini belasan kali. Lagi pula aku belum selesai mendengar voice mail yang di kirim Woobin." Gerutu Luhan sambil berusaha membujuk Sehun agar segera mengembalikan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan menjadi terlentang di atas sofa ketika mendengar nama Woobin keluar dari bibirnya. Namun sebelum Luhan sempat berteriak akibat perbuatannya, Sehun segera membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

" Emmmpphht.."

" Sstt..jangan mendesah, apa kau mau kalau Haowen mendengar suara desahanmu ?." Kata Sehun sambil berbisik di telinga Luhan. Ketika dia hendak melanjutkan pebuatannya mencium Luhan tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong tubuhnya dengan kencang karena Haowen memanggil Sehun dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kebelakang.

" Ayah, nanti kalau Haowen sudah besar, Haowen boleh menaiki motor seperti itu kan ?." Tanya Haowen sambil menghadap ke arah ayah dan babanya sambil menunjuk ke arah layar televisi.

" Boleh sayang." Jawab Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, walau tadi dia sempat jengkel karena Luhan mendorong tubuhnya. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan menonton film namun posisi duduk Luhan sudah tidak lagi menyandar di dada Sehun, tapi pindah di double sofa yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan tempat duduknya dan Sehun tadi.

" Baba, adik bayinya lucu. Haowen mau adik bayi." Pinta Haowen dengan antusias sambil menunjuk layar yang menampilakan seorang bayi yang sangat menggemaskan

" Uhuk..Uhuuk..Uhukk." mendengar permintaan buah hatinya, Luhan yang sedang meminum soda pun menjadi tersedak.

" Haowen mau adik bayi ?." Tanya Sehun kepada putranya sambil memandang Luhan dan tersenyum licik.

" Iya, Haowen mau. Boleh kan ayah ?." Haowen menganggukkan kepalanya antusias sambil bertanya meminta persetujuan ayahnya.

" Boleh, tentu saja boleh. Haowen mau berapa adik bayi ?." Tanya Sehun

" Haowen mau 10 adik bayi. Lalu kapan ayah dan baba membelikan Haowen adik bayi ?." Tanya Haowen tidak sabar.

" Haowen, ayo sekarang sudah waktunya tidur sayang. Besok pagi Haowen harus pergi kesekolah." Kata Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian putranya. Sementara Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat pelan namun mampu di dengar Luhan.

" Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin membuatkan adik untuk Haowen ya ?." Kata Sehun dengan senyuman licik nan menggoda namun Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan lirikan mata tajam.

" Tapi ayah belum menjawab pertanyaan Haowen, baba. Kapan ayah membelikan Haowen adik bayi." Kata Haowen sambil cemberut.

" Ayah akan menjawabnya besok, sayang. Sekarang Haowen sudah waktunya tidur." Kata Luhan sambil menggendong Haowen meninggalkan ruang theater. Sementara itu Sehun hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Luhan.

* * *

" Suho, bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?." Tanya Lay ketika dia bertemu dengan Suho di depan perpustakaan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Suho selalu menghindar ketika bertemu dengan Kris dan Lay. Namun akhinya dia menyerah, dia pun mengganggukkan kepalanya menerima ajakan Lay.

" Suho, sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf padamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kepindahanku kemari akan menimbulkan masalah. Aku juga tidak mengetahui kalau Yifan sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu kau." Kata Lay membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini Lay dan Suho berada di dalam perpustakaan. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di sudut ruangan, sehingga tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengganggu perbincangan mereka.

" Ini bukan salahmu, Lay. Ini adalah takdir, kau dan Kris berpisah setelah sekian lama, lalu kalian bertemu kembali. Meskipun Kris bersamaku, tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa melupakan dan menghilangkan bayangmu dari hati dan pikirannya." Kata Suho berusaha mengerti keadaan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dia sudah mengetahui kisah kasih Kris, Tao dan Lay dari Sehun.

" Suho, aku.."

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Lay. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku juga sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Kris, segera." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum kepada Lay. Setelah itu dia pamit pergi dan meninggalkan Lay.

" Tao, bisa kita bertemu sekarang ?." Suho tampak menghubungi Tao dan membicarakan sesuatu.

* * *

Kris segera berlari ketika mendengar kabar kalau Suho sedang sakit. Dia segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang setelah Kai memberitahunya kalau Suho sedang terbaring di rumah. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan Suho karena selama seminggu ini mereka tidak bertemu.

Kris sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat dimana Suho berada sesuai instruksi dari pelayan keluarga Kim. Kris melihat Suho sedang duduk di sebuah bangku ayun sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kris sedikit bisa bernafas lega karena wajah Suho terlihat lebih bersinar meski tampak beberapa gurat lelah di wajahnya.

" Oh, Kris, kau sudah datang?." Suho cukup terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau Kris akan secepat ini sampai di rumahnya. " Wow, sepertinya kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku ya, sampai kau terengah-engah dan berkeringat seperti ini hanya untuk menemuiku." Goda Suho sambil tersenyum manis. Kris hanya diam saja mendengar apa kata-kata Suho.

" Kris, maaf sebelumnya kalau aku sudah membohongimu. Aku tidak sakit, ini hanyalah rencanaku untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kau mengkhawatirkanku. Kris, sebaiknya kita berpisah saja." Kata Suho.

" Tidak Suho, aku tidak mau kita berpisah. Aku men..." Kris tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia seakan berat mengucapkan kata cinta mengingat sekarang perasaannya benar-benar kacau.

" Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, Kris. Kau hanya mencari sosok Zhang Yixing dari dalam diriku. Kau tenang saja, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Walau berat aku kan melepasmu, lagi pula aku tidak mau kepergianku ke Jepang beberapa hari lagi harus terbebani dengan masalah kita." Kata Suho, dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar suaranya tidak bergetar atau pun menitikkan air mata. Mendengar kata-kata Suho, Kris pun memandangnya dengan pandangan mata yang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

" Tenang saja, meski kita telah berpisah, kau tetap temanku. Aku tidak akan menghindarimu ataupun membencimu, Kris." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Kris lalu merengkuh tubuh Suho kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

" Maaf kan aku, Suho. Maaf kan aku, Joonmyun. Maaf.." Kata Kris sambil menitikkan air mata, begitu pula dengan Suho. Ternyata kisah cintanya tidak bisa berakhir bahagia. Beberapa detik kemudian Kris melepas pelukkannya pada tubuh Suho karena ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Tampak nama Tao terpampang pada layar ponselnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Kris segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Namun belum sempat Kris mengucapkan salam, Tao sudah memotongnya.

" Wu Yifan, seberapa keras pun aku memisahkan kalian berdua, ternyata tidak membuat kalian berdua saling melupakan satu sama lain. Aku merelakan dia untukmu, kejar dia, dapatkan kembali cintamu dan satukan kembali perasaan kalian. Saat ini Yixing sedang ada di bandara hendak menuju London dan melanjutkan studinya di sana. 1 jam lagi pesawatnya akan Take off. Kejar dia, cegah dia agar tidak lagi meninggalkanmu sebelum semuanya terambat dan tidak akan ada kesempatan yang ke tiga kalinya." Kata Tao dari sebrang telfon. Mendengar itu, Kris pun menjadi kalang kabut. Dia segera meninggalkan Suho setelah sebelumnya mengecup keningnya sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Kris lalu segera berlari dan membawa mobilnya membelah jalanan menuju bandara.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?." Tao tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kepada Suho. Rupanya sejak tadi dia bersembunyi di dalam rumah Suho

" Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Tao." Kata Suho sambil menitikkan air mata. Melihat itu, Tao pun segera merengkuh tubuh Suho dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi, masih ada aku di sini. Kata orang, kalau ada 2 orang yang sedang patah hati bersatu, maka akan bisa saling menguatkan. Jadi sekarang kau berpacaran denganku saja, bagaimana ?." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum menampilkan senyum kucingnya.

" Aku tidak mau, sudah pergi sana." Kata Suho sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tao.

" Yak, Kim Joonmyun. Jangan meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Aku ini tamu, harusnya kau menemaniku." Protes Tao sambil mengikuti Suho

* * *

Kris berlari seperti orang gila. Dia mencari sosok Lay di antara ribuan orang yang sedang berada di bandara. Dia berlari kesana kemari sambil memanggil nama Lay, apalagi dia baru saja melihat papan pengumuman jadwal penerbangan pesawat yang memberitahukan kalau pesawat tujuan London akan berangkat 15menit lagi.

Kris sudah hampir menyerah, namun dia melihatnya. Zhang Yixing sedang menikmati ice cream sambil duduk manis di kursi yang biasanya di gunakan para pengunjung bandara untuk beristirahat duduk. Dengan penuh emosi, Kris pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk Lay berada lalu menariknya agar berdiri.

" Kenapa kau mau pergi meninggalkan aku lagi, hah ?." Bentak Kris tepat di depan Lay sambil meremas bahunya kencang. Lay yang cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris hanya bisa terbengong tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Pergi ?. Siapa yang mau pergi ?." Lay memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung

" Bukankah kau pergi dari sini lalu melanjutkan kuliahmu d London ?." Tanya Kris memastikan.

" Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku juga tidak akan pergi ke London. Aku ke sini karena Tao menyuruhku menunggu seorang temannya yang bernama Jhonny English, tapi sudah hampir 3 jam aku menunggu, orangnya tidak datang-datang juga.." Kata Lay dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang polos dan tidak menyadari kalau dia hanya di bohongi oleh Tao.

" Dasar bodoh, dari dulu kau tidak berubah dan gamlang sekali di bohongi. Tapi entah kenapa aku semakin mencintaimu." Kata Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Lay erat.

* * *

Luhan hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat tadi Sehun tiba-tiba memberinya seikat bunga. Katanya bunga itu sebenarnya mau di berikan kepada salah satu kekasihnya, tapi dengan alasan tidak jelas kalau bunga itu bisa membuat kekasihnya terkena chikungunya, Sehun pun memberikan bunga itu kepada Luhan.

" Lu, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu di dalam ruanganmu." Kata Seoyoung, asisten Luhan.

" Seingatku aku tidak punya janji dengan siapapun ?. Apa aku mengenal orang itu ?." Luhan bertanya balik pada Seoyoung.

" Di dalam agendaku, kau memang tidak ada janji dengan siapapun. Tapi orang itu bilang kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sudah menghubungimu lewat pesan singkat di ponselmu." Kata Seoyoung. Mendengar kata pesan dan ponsel, Luhan jadi teringat pesan singkat yang beberapa waktu yang lalu mengiriminya pesan.

Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia karena mengira ini adalah salah satu kerjaan Sehun setelah tadi malu-malu memberinya bunga. Luhan lalu membuka ruangnya. Dia sedikit kecewa ketika melihat punggung orang yang berada di dalam ruangnnya itu, karena punggung orang itu tidak lah sama dengan punggung Sehun. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Luhan ketika orang tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan.

" Kau sudah datang ?." Tanya orang tersebut dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

" Mike..." Kata Luhan pelan dan tak terasa bunga pemberian Sehun tadi pun jatuh di bawah kakinya.

" Iya, Lu. Ini aku, aku datang karena aku merindukanmu dan juga karena aku masih sangat mencintamu." Kata Mike sambil melangkah maju mendekati Luhan. Luhan pun menitikkan air matanya karena tidak mengira kalau orang yang masih mengisi salah satu ruang kosong di hatinya itu sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

TBC

Rere teler ngetik ni ff dari pagi gegara takut ide cerita yang lagi jalan jalan keburu ilang. Sorry kalau banyak typo, kemaren ada yang komen ngingetin gegara insiden kata FESYEN..rere jadi malu, xixixixi..

lolamoet, Vita Williona Venus, fitry . sukma .39, ferina . refina, ruixii, Re-Panda68, YWALin7, karina, junia . angel . 58, revaAisyah1004, BB137, Maybe, IOS-i'mOhSehun, farfaridah16, AzakayamaYume, msluhan87, Chie Atsuko, rikha-chan, ludeer, Jung Eunhee, hunexohan, LisnaOhLu120, Albino's Deer, Yohannaemerald, daebaektaeluv, erliyana, PutriManja, Winda HunHanYeol, vhiee . chereewetzz, ichaYH23, laabaikands, NoonaLu, sehunhan, SebutLuhan3x, Kyuminring, LauraRose14, tetsuya kurosaki, , SFA30, nonameshippeer, Yohannaemerald, zoldyk, samiyatuara09, nidahunhan7941, xlkslbccdtks and Guests.


	6. Chapter 6

Say You Love me

Chapter 6

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Family, Mpreg.

Rate : T / M

* * *

Rere datang...untuk Chap ini, emmm...Rere ga bisa berkata apa-apa. Cukup kalian baca ajah..

Oh yang kmaren nanyain siapa itu Mike He, kalian googling ajah. Rere awalnya bingung nyari profil kekasih yang cocok buat Luhan dari negara Cina. Rere pun googling pake tulisan Artis cina tampan di kolom searchnya, xixixixi. Dan pilihan jatuh ke Mike He, maaf kalau bagi sebagian reader kalau tampang Mike g cocok buat Luhan.

Ya udah met baca ya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan muncul beberapa typo.

* * *

"Mike..." Luhan langsung berlari menghambur dalam pelukan Mike. Mike menyambut Luhan dengan balas memeluknya erat, dia sungguh sangat merindukan orang yang masih menjadi kekasihnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu dan belum ada kata putus dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Luhan pun menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan tubuh Mike.

" Aku merindukanmu, Mike. Aku merindukanmu..." Ucap Luhan di sela isak tangisnya.

" Aku juga, sayang. Aku cukup bersabar menunggu saat-saat ini tiba, aku selalu berusaha agar suatu saat bisa bertemu kembali denganmu sejak aku tahu kalau babamu mengirimmu pergi jauh dariku." Kata Mike sambil mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Mereka berdua pun saling melepaskan pelukan tubuh masing-masing. Mike menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, mereka pun saling melempar senyum bahagia dan Mike memberikan sebuah ciuman di kening Luhan. Tak terasa Mike juga menitikkan air mata, melihat itu Luhan pun mengerakkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh wajah mike agar bisa menghapus air matanya.

DEG

Baru saja Luhan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya, jantungnya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Dia melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di sana, sebuah cincin pernikahan yang di sematkan di jari telunjuknya oleh Sehun, suami yang menikahinya 5 tahun yang lalu dan memberinya seorang putra. Dia dan Sehun memasng sepakat memasang cincin pada jari telunjuk masing-masing agar status pernikahan mereka tidak di ketahui oleh banyak pihak. Tak pelak realita itu pun seperti menampar Luhan, dia pun mundur perlahan dan kembali menitikkan air mata. Melihat Luhan yang seperti menjauh, Mike pun mendekatinya.

" Sayang, kau kenapa ?. Ada apa denganmu, apa kau baik-baik saja ?." Tanya Mike, khawatir melihat kondisi Luhan yang sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

" Tidak, tidak.." kata Luhan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan lalu berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

" Luhan, LUHAN..." Teriak Mike memanggil nama Luhan sambil mengejarnya. Para karyawan yang melihat hal itu pun sangat terkejut namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Luhan segera berlari menuju basement lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Di lihatnya Mike berlari hendak menhampiri mobilnya namun Luhan segera menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Luhan meneteskan air mata. Kemunculan Mike He di hadapannya yang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya sangat terkejut dan memberinya sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Sungguh di lubuk hati terdalamnya masih memikirkan Mike, namun entah kenapa bayangan akan rumah tangganya bersama Sehun tiba-tiba memenuhi otaknya. Saat ini dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Haowen, dan memeluk tubuh putranya itu dengan erat dan mengabaikan ponselnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi entah dari siapa karena nomer tersebut tidak tersimpan di kontak telfonnya. Tapi Luhan yakin kalau itu pasti panggilan dari Mike.

" Hallo, Ibu. Apa Haowen sedang tidur ?." Luhan segera menghubungi Fei Fei ketika ponselnya sudah berhenti berbunyi dan tidak ada panggilan masuk lagi.

"..."

" Oh, jadi hari ini Sehun tidak membawanya ke rumah ?. Tidak ada apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya ingin membelikan Haowen mainan dan menanyakan seleranya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tutup telfonnya, Bu. Aku juga menyayangi ibu." Kata Luhan kepada ibu mertuanya. Dia pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Luhan sampai di rumah 45 menit kemudian. Di lihatnya Sehun sedang memangku laptopnya entah sedang mengerjakan apa di ruang tamu rumah mereka.

" Kau sudah pulang ?. Tumben sekali, perusahaanmu tidak tiba-tiba jatuh bangkrut kan ?." Tanya Sehun, ada nada mengejek di sana.

Luhan yang sedang tidak ingin adu mulut atau pun bercanda, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sehun. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tangga menuju lantai 2 rumahnya.

" Kau kenapa, Lu ?. Ada apa denganmu ?. Kau baik-baik saja kan ?." Sehun tampak khawatir melihat keadaan Luhan yang hanya diam saja dengan ekspresi wajah yang seperti banyak pikiran. Dia pun segera meletakkan laptopnya begitu saja lalu mengikuti langkah Luhan dan menarik pergelangan tangannya agar berhenti dan menghadap padanya.

" Ada apa denganmu ?. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganmu kan ?." Nada bicara Sehun benar-benar menunjukkan kecemasan. Dia pun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

" Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Haowen. Jadi aku mohon, jangan mengangguku, bisa kan ?." Kata Luhan sambil berusaha tersenyum manis dan menggengam tangan Sehun yang masih berada di kedua sisi wajahnya.

" Baiklah, kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik dan butuh teman berbagi cerita, aku ada di sini." Kata Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

Perlahan Sehun segera melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu kembali menuju ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Luhan masih berdiam diri mematung sambil menitikkan air mata dan memegang bibirnya yang tadi di kecup oleh Sehun. Karena tidak biasanya Sehun tampak mengkhawatirkannya, berlaku lembut padanya, menuruti perkataannya atau pun memberikan kata-kata penenang apalagi sebuah kecupan padanya ketika dia tampak sedang mengalami suatu masalah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan memasuki kamar Haowen. Luhan lalu menghampiri ranjang Haowen. Bisa dia lihat tidur siang putranya sangat lah pulas. Perlahan Luhan naik ke atas tempat tidur Haowen, di mendekap tubuh putranya itu sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada kedua pipinya, kening serta puncak kepalanya. Luhan pun kembali menitikkan air mata teringat perkataan Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang yang dulu di cintainya telah berada di dekatnya, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ?. Apakah dia harus mengejar cintanya di masa lalu, atau kah terjebak dengan pernikahan tanpa cintanya dengan Sehun ?. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Haowen ?. Selama ini dia dan Sehun selalu menjaga diri agar tidak bertengkar di depan putranya, kalau mereka berdua sampai berpisah pasti akan berakibat buruk pada Haowen.

" Baba mencintaimu sayang, baba mencintai Haowen." Bisik Luhan di telingan Haowen, tak lama kemudian Luhan pun jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

* * *

" Euunngghhh.." Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa kaku, entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur sejak tadi siang. Dia pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajah ruangan kamar. Seingatnya tadi dia tertidur di kamar Haowen dan tirai jendelanya masih terbuka. Tapi sekarang dia terbangun di ruangan kamarnya dan lampu kamar sudah di nyalakan dan tirai kamarnya sudah tertutup yang menandakan kalau malam sudah tiba. Luhan berusaha bangun dan menggerakkan badannya tapi tubuhnya terasa berat. Dia baru sadar kalau ada Haowen yang tertidur sambil mendekap perutnya di sebelah kiri, dan di sebelahnya ada Sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" Euungghh.. Kau sudah bangun ?." Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh Luhan yang sedang dia peluk.

" Jam berapa sekarang ?." Tanya Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dengan posisi punggung menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Dia pun membelai lembut rambut Sehun dengan tangan kanan, sedangakn Haowen dengan tangan kiri.

" Mungkin sekitar jam 10 malam. Kau tertidur sangat pulas tadi, sampai Haowen tidak tega membangunkanmu untuk makan malam bersama. Apa sekarang kau merasa lapar ?." Kata Sehun sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu mengikuti Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya waktu Sehun bertanya apakah dia lapar atau tidak. Sehun lalu turun dari atas tempat tidur lalu mengangkat tubuh Haowen dan membawa ke kamarnya.

" Lu, apa kau ada masalah ?. Katakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Tanya Sehun sekembalinya dari kamar Haowen ketika di lihatnya Luhan tampak sedang termenung. Dia lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur sambil menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa nyaman saat Luhan menyandar pada tubuhnya.

" Sehun, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak terlihat dengan para kekasihmu atau pun pergi kencan dengan mereka ?." Tanya Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Dia mencari posisi yang nyaman di dada Sehun sambil memainkan kancing piyama yang Sehun kenakan.

" Aku, Emm...Aku hanya sedang tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan dengan nereka, iya begitu. Lagi pula aku juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di kantor, itu saja." Kata Sehun kikuk sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

" Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang ?. Apa kau tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaan cinta kepada kekasih-kekasihmu ?." Tanya Luhan kembali.

" Dulu, aku pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang. Saat itu aku baru berusia 16 tahun, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku, dia sangat cantik dan membuatku sangat tergila-gila. Dia yang mengajarkanku cinta, mencintai dan juga bercinta. Sungguh saat itu hanya ada dia di mataku. Namun ternyata dia menyakiti perasaanku, dia mencampakkanku demi mantan kekasihnya. Rupanya dia mendekatiku hanya untuk pelarian, ketika mantan kekasihnya mengajaknya kembali menjalin sebuah hubungan, dengan suka cita dia menyetujuinya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Jadi ya, begitulah seperti yang kau lihat sampai sekarang, aku menjadi seorang playboy, musuh terbesarmu." Kata Sehun, mendengar itu Luhan pun terkekeh lalu mengigit kecil dagu Sehun.

" Apa..Apa kau masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu ?. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti dia datang padamu dan memintamu kembali setelah sekian lama kalian berpisah ?." Tanya Luhan kembali, pandangan matanya menerawang mengingat dirinya sendiri dan juga Mike yang masih menyandang status kekasihnya, karena mereka berpisah tanpa ada kata putus sebelumnya.

Cukup lama Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

" Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mencintainya atau tidak." Kata Sehun, ada keraguan dari nada suaranya. Mendengar itu, Luhan pun mengarahkan padangan matanya pada Sehun. Perlahan Sehun menelusupkan jemari tangan kanannya pada sela-sela jari tangan kanan Luhan. Sedangkan tangan kiri Luhan menapak pada pipi Sehun yang perlahan-lahan merendahkan wajahnya agar semakin mendekat pada wajah Luhan. Lalu bibir mereka pun bertemu, saling memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut, lalu berubah menjadi ciuman dan hisapan yang menuntut.

Ciuman, hisapan dan lumatan yang Sehun berikan membuat Luhan terlena dan mampu membuat Luhan melupakan sejenak kegundahan hatinya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah merasakan belaian, sentuhan, dan juga kenikmatan dari Sehun.

Malam pun semakin larut dengan di iringi suara desahan dan lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan menggila karena sentuhan-sentuhannya yang memabukkan dan juga hujaman penisnya selalu bisa memuaskan dan terasa sangat pas memenuhi lubang kenikmatannya.

" Aaahhh...Eungg..." desah Luhan setelah cairan sperma Sehun memenuhi lubangnya. Tubuhnya mengkilat basah karena keringat, begitu pula dengan tubuh Sehun.

" Hah..Hah..Hah.." nafas Luhan terengah-engah karena tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Perlahan pandangan matanya mulai meredup, dia pun memejamkan matanya. Sementara Sehun sibuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini mulai menyita perhatiannya. Sial, hanya dengan memandangi wajahnya yang basah karena peluh saja kejantanan Sehun yang tadinya sudah terkulai lemas kembali menegang.

" Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Lu ?. Apa yang kau berikan padaku hingga membuatku serasa gila seperti ini. Aaahhhh..." desis Sehun di telinga Luhan di iringi suara desahannya saat kembali melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang benar-benar tidak berdaya terlihat sangat pasrah, dia hanya bisa menikmati hujaman Sehun dengan desahan-desahan lemah dari bibirnya.

" Mike.." tiba-tiba bibir Luhan menggumankan nama Mike di sela-sela desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun dan juga darinya yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Namun karena saking bernafsunya, Sehun tidak menyadari dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari bibir suami cantiknya hingga Luhan jatuh tertidur beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka mengeluarkan spermanya bersama-sama.

* * *

Hari ini Luhan sedang tidak ingin pergi kuliah. Dia hanya berencana pergi ke kantor melanjutkan beberapa design yang belum di selesaikannya. Namun ketika mengecek ponselnya yang tertinggal di mobilnya sejak kemarin, dia sangat terkejut dan terlihat kembali bersedih karena merasa bersalah.

Di ponsel Luhan tak kurang dari ratusan pesan singkat dan 60 panggilan tidak terjawab dari 1 nomer yang sama. Nomer ponsel tanpa nama yang dia yakini adalah milik Mike. Rasa bersalah pun memenuhi pikiran Luhan, tanpa berpikir panjang dia pun segera menghubungi nomer tersebut.

" Mike, bisakah kita bertemu ?." Luhan bertanya pada Mike, dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

Di sinilah Luhan sekarang, Empire Hotel And Apartment, salah satu hotel berbintang dan apartment milik Oh Corp. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat was-was untuk datang kemari, mengingat Sehun sering menemui kliennya di sini. Namun Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain, dia membutuhkan tempat agar bisa membahas masalahnya hanya berdua dengan Mike.

CKLEK

" Kau sudah datang ?." Tanya Mike membukakan pintu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Mereka pun saling memeluk tubuh masing-masing dan tak lupa Mike mendratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Luhan. Mike lalu membawa Luhan duduk pada sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan. Mike lalu menyuguhkan sekaleng minuman ringan yang dia ambil dari kulkas yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Luhan pun menerima minuman itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

" Mike, aku meminta maaf tentang kejadian kemarin. Jujur, aku senang karena setelah 5 tahun akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi aku juga terlalu terkejut dan..". Luhan membuka pembicaraan dengan Mike, namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ketika ingin membicarakan tentang kenyataan yang terjadi padanya. " Dan aku, Aku terlalu takut kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi denganmu kalau kita kembali bertemu." Ternyata Luhan belum sanggup membicarakan tentang keadaannya yang sekarang. Dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Mike dan kembali menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sudah dia tak sepenuhnya berbohong karena takut kalau sampai Babanya mengetahui pertemuan mereka.

" Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku juga minta maaf karena tiba-tiba saja datangmenemuimu setelah sekian lama, kau pasti sangat terkejut. Lagi pula selama ini aku selalu berusaha menemuimu, namun ternyata tidak mudah. Babamu terlalu rapat menutup aksesku agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari jauh melalui media sosial atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan bisnis fashionmu." Kata Mike sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Mendengar itu, Luhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat kisah cintanya dengan Mike yang terlalu berliku.

" Maafkan aku, Mike. Jangan benci baba, dia melakukan semua ini karena terlalu menyayangiku." Kata Luhan di selingi isak tangis dalam pelukan Mike. Mendengar itu, Mike pun menganggukkan kepala sambil memngusap punggung Luhan berusaha menenangkan. Setelah di rasa Luhan sudah mulai tenang, Mike pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" Kau tahu ?. Dalam waktu 5 tahun ini, kau banyak sekali berubah, kau semakin cantik. Kau semakin menawan dan kau juga semakin membuatku jatuh cinta." Kata Mike sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba nafas Mike mulai terasa berat dan menderu, perlahan-lahan dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang selalu dia impikan. Saat jarak mereka hanya 2 senti, Luhan pun mulai menutup matanya. Dan..

DEG

" Maaf, Mike. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku,aku.." Tanpa di duga Luhan mendorong tubuh Mike menjauh. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat Sehun, wajah Sehun terlintas di benaknya tepat sebelum bibirnya dan juga bibir Mike bertemu.

" Kau kenapa Lu ?. Apa ada yang salah denganku ?. Aku merasa kau tidak lagi mengharapkan kehadiranku." Mike merasakannya, merasa kalau Luhan menolak kehadirannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu kemarin.

" Ti-tidak Mike, itu tidak benar. Aku, aku hanya belum siap dan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk membiasakan diriku bertemu kembali denganmu. Lagi pula aku masih harus waspada jangan sampai baba mengetahui pertemuan kita." Luhan berusaha mengelak, dia menitikkan air mata. Sungguh, dia ingin mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Tapi mengingat hubungannya dengan Sehun yang juga tidak ada kejelasan tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing meskipun status pernikahan mereka adalah nyata adanya dan tidak bisa di tolak apalagi di hindari, Luhan seolah tidak kuasa mengatakan statusnya yang sudah tidak bebas lagi seperti dulu kepada Mike.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sepertinya kau memang membutuhkan waktu." Ucap Mike sambil mengecup kening Luhan dan berusaha memahami apa yang sedang di rasakan orang yang di cintainya itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kau di Korea ?." Tanya Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung mereka.

" Aku akan berada di sini mungkin sekitar 1 sampai 2 bulan. Aku ada kerjasama bisnis dengan beberapa pengusaha di negara ini. Dan maaf sebelumnya, kau pasti terkejut karena beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mengirimkan pesan tanpa nama padamu. Ketika aku menyadari itu, aku merasa seperti seorang stalker yang sedang meneror incarannya. Ha..Ha..Ha.." kata Mike sambil menjelaskan perihal pesan misterius yang Luhan terima.

" Ha..Ha..Ha..Kau membuatku ketakutan saat itu. Semoga keberadaanmu di sini membawa sesuatu yang baik dalam hubungan kita. Baikalah kalau begitu, aku pergi." Pamit Luhan

" Aku juga sayang. Semoga hubungan kita semakin membaik, aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Mike.

" Ti-tidak usah, aku membawa mobil tadi. Lagi pula, pemilik apartment ini adalah..adalah rekan bisnis babaku. Jadi aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada yang memberitahukan pertemuan kita kepadanya." Kata Luhan sambil memejamkan mata saat mengatakan kalau mertuanya sendiri sebagai rekan bisnis babanya.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Hati-hati di jalan, nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Mike sambil mengantar Luhan di depan pintu kamarnya, tak lupa dia memberikan kecupan di kening Luhan sebelum mereka berpisah. Setelah itu Luhan pun berjalan menjauhi ruangan dimana Mike tinggal untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Luhan berdiri menunggu di depan lift yang akan membawanya turun ke lantai dasar. Lift yang dia tunggu masih berjalan menapaki tiap lantai demi lantai. Beberapa menit kemudian lift yang berada di depan Luhan pun terbuka, dia segera masuk kedalam dan menekan tombol angka 1. Perlahan pintu lift mulai tertutup seiring dengan keluarnya seseorang dari ruang lift sebelah yang melintas di depan pintu lift yang sedang Luhan naiki. Sehun, Sehun baru saja keluar dari lift yang berada di sebelah lift yang Luhan naiki. Sehun baru saja lewat seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu lift dimana Luhan berada tanpa mereka saling mengetahui.

Drrtt...Drrrtt...

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, nama Sehun terpampang di layar ponselnya.

" Kau ada dimana ?." Kata pertama yang Luhan dapat ketika mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun.

" Aku..Aku sedang di basement kantor. Aku mau menjemput Haowen, bukankah hari ini dia pulang cepat ?. Lagi pula ibu dan ayah berencana mengajaknya keluar nanti sore." Kata Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia sedikit berbohong.

" Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Kata Sehun lalu memutus panggilannya dengan Luhan.

Sehun berjalan bersama dengan sekertarisnya, mereka menuju salah satu ruang yang biasanya Sehun gunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan dengan beberapa kolega bisnisnya.

" Maaf Direktur, ini adalah berkas laporan kerjasama antara Empire Hotel dengan pihak pengembang dari Town's Corp. Sebentar lagi Direktur dari Town's Crop akan menghadiri rapat." Kata Sekertaris Lee kepada Sehun. Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil menerima berkas yang di berikan padanya.

" Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, Direktur Oh." Seseorang datang kehadapan Sehun, mereka pun akhirnya saling berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri.

" Tidak, anda tidak terlambat, silahkan duduk." Kata Sehun mempersilahkan rekan bisnisnya.

" Baiklah Direktur Oh, sesuai kesepakatan, saya akan mengembangkan bisnis saya di Seoul. Maka dari itu, untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, saya akan melihat perkembangannya sampai sejauh mana. Saya harap kerjasama kita bisa memperoleh kesuksesan yang besar." Kata orang tersebut kepada Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian, sekertaris dari masing-masing pihak memberikan surat perjanjian kerjasama untuk di tanda tangani.

Kedua rekan bisnis itu pun saling membaca poin-poin perjanjian kerjasama dengan seksama, lalu tak lama kemudian saling membubuhkan tanda tangan pada kolom yang tertera nama mereka masing-masing.

OH SEHUN, Direktur Oh Corp

MIKE HE, Direktur Town's Corp

* * *

Hari ini Luhan sedang makan siang bersama dengan Mike di sebuah restaurant yang menyediakan makanan tradisional Korea. Mike sangat senang karena hari ini Luhan terlihat sangat ceria dan tidak seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Walau Mike masih sedikit menyimpan beberapa pertanyaan seperti kenapa Luhan berusaha menghindar ketika dia hendak mencium bibirmya atau ketika dia menanyakan dimana Luhan tinggal. Namun Mike berusaha menahan diri membahas masalah itu dengan Luhan karena tidak mau memperburuk keadaan mereka yang sudah lebih baik.

" Aku senang semakin hari kau semakin banyak tersenyum, Lu." Kata Mike sambil merapikan rambut Luhan yang tertiup angin saat mereka sedang menikmati suasana sore di sebuah taman.

" Begitu kah ?. Mungkin gara-gara akhir-akhir ini suasana hatiku sedang senang." Kata Luhan sambil menikmati 1 cup ice cream yang tadi di belinya. " Oh, aku harus segera pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Mike." Luhan baru menyadari kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dia harus segera pulang karena besok Haowen akan bepergian ke Italia bersama kakek dan neneknya, jadi dia harus segera mempersiapkan keperluan putranya.

" Baiklah, jangan lupa besok kita makan siang bersama. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Mike sambil tak lupa mengecup kening Luhan.

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun dan Luhan mengantar kedua orang tuanya dan juga Haowen pergi ke bandara. Setelah itu mereka segera meninggalkan bandara menuju kampus.

" Sehun.." Luhan memanggil Sehun yang sedang diam mengemudikan mobil sambil memperhatikan jalan.

" Sehunn..." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya ke arah Sehun dengan duduk agak menyamping.

" Heum.." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

" Oh Sehuunnn..." Luhan kembali memanggil Sehun dengan nada merajuk manja.

" Ada apa, Lu ?." Tanya Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Di lihatnya Luhan sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Aku merindukan Haowen.." Ucap Luhan lirih sambil memandang Sehun.

" Hey, kalian baru saja bertemu 30 menit yang lalu. Lagi pula dia hanya pergi 3 hari. Lagi pula kau juga sering meninggalkannya ke luar kota atau pun keluar negeri kan ?. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau sudah ribut merindukannya ?." Kata Sehun.

" Itu kan beda, Sehun. Biasanya kan aku yang pergi meninggalkan dia, tapi sekarang dia yang pergi meninggalkan aku di rumah. Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin menciumnya." Kata Luhan dengan ekspresi sedih dan bibir yang mengerucut.

" Kan ada aku, kau bisa memeluk dan menciumku, bahkan kau juga bisa menunggangiku sepuasmu." Goda Sehun sambil mengerling dan menggigit bibirnya sensual.

" Dasar otak mesum. Aahh..Tahu begini aku ikut ayah, ibu dan juga Haowen saja. Sehuunnn..." Rengek Luhan sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja yang Sehun kenakan.

" Haish, kau ini menyusahkan saja. Eemm, bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi ke pantai Junmun saja ?." Tawar Sehun.

" Setuju..!." Luhan menyetujui penawaran Sehun. Mereka berdua pun segera berangkat menuju pantai Junmun yang berada di pulau Jeju setelah Sehun menitipkan absennya dan juga Luhan pada teman-temannya serta menghubungi sekertarisnya kalau dia sedang ada keperluan mendadak di luar kota.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di villa pribadi mereka. Suasana villa yang indah menghadap ke arah pantai membuat perasaan mereka tenang. Luhan pun segera berjalan mengelilingi villa yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak dia datangi tersebut karena terlalu sibuk. Dia pun berjalan menuju pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki sementara Sehun mengekor di belakangnya.

" Sudah lama aku tidak kemari." Kata Luhan sambil merentang kedua tangannya menghirup aroma laut.

" Terakhir kita kemari 2 tahun yang lalu waktu ulang tahun ayah." Lanjut Sehun. Dia pun segera berdiri di belakang Luhan dan memeluk pinggangnya. " Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya kita pergi hanya berdua saja." Kata Sehun sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada perpotongan leher Luhan.

" Euunggh.. Iya benar juga. Ah, mana ponselku ?. Aku mau kita berfoto selfie." Luhan segera mencari ponselnya di kantung celana namun tidak menemukannya. " Haish, sepertinya ponselku ketinggalan di rumah. Mana ponselmu ?." Luhan pun meminta ponsel Sehun.

" Ayo kita foto, say cheese.." Kata Luhan sambil mengarahkan kamera ponsel padanya dan juga Sehun. Sehun pun memasang wajah tampannya sedangkan Luhan tersenyum dengan ceria. Pada foto kedua, masih dengan memeluk Luhan dari belakang, Sehun mengecup dan menghisap bahu tiba-tiba pada detik terakhir timer yang di pasang Luhan hingga memunculkan ekspresi Luhan yang sedang mendesah. Sedangkan pada foto ketiga giliran Sehun yang memegang ponsel. Luhan meminta Sehun agar tersenyum, namun lagi-lagi dengan jahilnya pada detik terakhir Sehun malah menarik tengkuk Luhan dengan tangan kiri lalu mencium bibirnya dengan sangat dalam.

" Emmmpphhtt..Emmpphhtt..Aahh.." suara desah bibir Luhan pun keluar saat Sehun melepas pertautan bibir mereka. " Dasar kau mencari kesempatan." Omel Luhan.

" Wow, foto ini sangat bagus. Kau terlihat sangat menikmati ciumanku." Kata Sehun. Mendengar itu wajah Luhan pun memerah lalu mengejar Sehun dan hendak memukulnya. Mereka pun berkejaran di sepanjang bibir pantai.

Tak sedikitpun Sehun melepaskan moment dimana Luhan sedang menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat menarik di matanya. Dia memotret Luhan yang sedang berlarian atau saat sedang bermain air laut sambil tertawa ceria.

" Sehun, dari pada kau dia saja, ayo sini gendong aku." Perintah Luhan, mendengar itu Sehun pun tersenyum lalu berjongkok di depan Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang awalnya cukup terkejut pun akhirnya segera menaiki punggung Sehun. Sehun menggendong Luhan di belakang sambil menyusuri pantai.

" Badanmu semakin berat saja. Aku pikir dengan mengajakmu olah raga tiap malam bisa mengurangi lemak di badanmu, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. AWWWW.." mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Luhan pun memukul kepalanya dengan kencang. Mereka pun melanjutkan saling memotret dengan Luhan yang masih berada dalam gendongan Sehun.

Malam pun tiba, Sehun dan Luhan selesai menikmati makan malam yang di sediakan oleh para pelayan yang bertugas merawat dan menjaga villa. Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang menikmati suasana malam yang tenang di balkon kamar mereka di atas kursi tidur dengan Luhan yang sedang berbaring dengan berbantalkan lengan Sehun.

" Ternyata berlibur berdua denganmu menyenangkan juga." Kata Luhan memecah keheningan.

" Memangnya kau pikir selama ini aku tidak menyenangkan untuk dia ajak berlibur apa ?." Protes Sehun sambil mengarahkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

" He..He..He..Habis selama ini aku selalu melihat wajahmu yang dingin dan garang. Meski kita keluar bersama dengan yang lain, kau juga tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti hari ini." Kata Luhan sambil menggigit ujung hidung Sehun.

" Hey, aku kan tidak dingin saat kita bergumul di ranjang. Aku selalu membara, kau tahu ?." Ucap Sehun sambil menautan jemari mereka dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Saat ini posisi Sehun sudah berada di atas tubuh Luhan.

" Kau benar, kau sangat membara hingga membuat tubuhku terasa terbakar." Kata Luhan sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun lalu mereka pun berciuman dengan sangat panas. Mereka berdua pun saling berbagi liur dan saling bertarung lidah.

" Emphhtt..Empphhtt.." gumaman Luhan keluar ketika dengan lihai Sehun mengeksplor mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam melucuti baju yang Luhan kenakan. Sedangkan tangan Luhan sejak tadi bermain-main di selakangan Sehun dan mengurut penisnya yang masih tertutup celana.

" Eemmpphhttt..Aaahh.." Desah Luhan ketika Sehun melepas ciuman mereka sejenak. Saat ini Luhan sudsh telanjang bulat di bawah Sehun.

" Eeeuunngg..Sehunn..Aaahhhh.." beberapa saat kemudian Luhan mendesah keras ketika Sehun menjilat dan mengulum penisnya. Dia menjepit kepala Sehun dengan kedua pahanya dan menjambak rambutnya karena tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan pada allat kelaminnya.

" Sehuunn..Oohhh...Aaakkhh...Aahh..Aaahhh.." Desah Luhan semakin tak tertahankan saat Sehun menusukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang anus Luhan. Sehun semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh Luhan dengan menghisap kuat penisnya, dan mengeluar masukkan jarinya dari lubang Luhan.

" Sehun...Se-sehuun..Ooohhh..Aku mau keluarr...Aaahhhhh..." Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Sehun benar-benar membuatnya gila hingga membuatnya segera mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Sehun yang langsung meneguknya habis.

" Sekarang giliranku, Sayang." Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih tertutup celana. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, Luhan yang mengerti apa maksudnya pun segera memasukkan penis besar Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

" Aaaahhh..Ini sangat nikmat..Ooohh..Hisap yang kuat, Lu..Aaahh." racau Sehun menikmati hisapan mulut Luhan pada penisnya.

" Emmpphhtt..Eeuunghh.." Luhan berulang kali menggeram karena Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur hingga penisnya menyodok-nyodok mulut dan tenggorokan Luhan. Tak jarang Sehun juga menjambak rambut Luhan serta membantu Luhan menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur ke arah berlawanan dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

" Eeeuunnghh..Aaahhhh." Desah Luhan ketika Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut Luhan. Mereka pun lalu kembali berciuman mesra.

Perlahan Sehun melebarkan kedua paha Luhan. Lalu mengarahkan penisnya yang benar-benar mengeras kedalam lubang anus Luhan.

Blesss

" Eeeeuunngghhh.." desah Luhan tertahan oleh ciuman panas Sehun ketika penis besar Sehun berhasil masuk sempurna kedalam lubangnya.

" Aaaaahhh...Aahhh...Sehuunn..Aaahhhh.." Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendesah hingga dengan paksa dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bungkaman bibir Sehun.

" Kenapa sayang ?. Aaaahh...Aaahh.." Sehun pun mengeluarkan desahannya.

" Tusuk terus Sehuunn..Oohhh..Eeemmpphhtt..Aaahh.." racau Luhan sambil mengherak-gerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun.

" Aaahhh...Aaahh...Eemmmpphht...Oohhh...". Desahan dan lenguhan tak berhenti keluar dari bibir Sehun dan Luhan. Peluh pun semakin membasahi tubuh mereka meski dinginnya angin pantai berhembus menerpa tubuh telanjang mereka.

" Seehuunn..Ak-Aku mau keluar..Ohhh..Ooohhh..Aaaahhhh.." Luhan pun mengeluarkan spermanya dan membasahi perut Sehun.

" Akku..Sebentar lagi...Aaakkkkhhh...Aaaakkkhh...Ooohhhh...Ooohh.." Sehun pun menyusul tak lama kemudian. Dia menyemprotkan cairan spermanya kedalam lubang anus Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan pun saling mengais oksigen. Mereka saling menautkan jari-jari mereka, lalu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sehun mengulas sebuah senyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat sangat tampan, begitu pula dengan Luhan, dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Kebersamaan mereka hari ini benar-benar membuat perasaan mereka sangat senang

" Kau milikku." Ucap Sehun sambil menyatukan bibir mereka lalu kembali mengajak Luhan mereguk kenikmatan bersama-sama. Luhan merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar ucapan Sehun. Saat ini di benaknya hanya ada Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun tanpa mengingat kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mencemaskan keadaannya. Seseorang yang berusaha menghubunginya semenjak siang karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama namun Luhan tidak kunjung muncul dan tidak mengangkat ponselnya hingga malam tiba. Mike He pun di buat kalut di dalam apartmentnya, dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan orang terkasihnya.

TBC.

Fiuh...akhirnya chap 6 betelor juga..buat yang tanya ini ape chap berapa, tenang aja gak bakal lebih dari 8 chap. Chap 7 udah beres sih, tinggal ketik chap 8 tapi jari rere masih kriting. Jd stop dulu, pokoknya tanag ajah gak bakal ampe bulan puasa, paling lamabt minggu depan udah END...END..END..HOHOHOHO...

Maaf kalau chap ini enggak memuaskan

Oh iya buat yang tanya rere suka OTP apa Craick Pair ?. Bagi rere dua-duanya kan di bikin dan di konsep seperti itu baik oleh management or oleh fans sendiri, tapi bagi rere g ada yang namanya OTP or craick pair. Rere suka semua couple asal rere nyaman bacanya, kalau rere asik bc ff tp ada cast yang gak rere suka ya rere skip. Gitu..chuchuchu

Thanks buat :

ruixii, karina, junia . angel . 58, reva Aisyah1004, BB137, IOS- i'm Oh Sehun, farfaridah16, msluhan87, rikha-chan, hunexohan, LisnaOhLo120, Vhiee. Chereewetzz, ichaYH23, NoonaLu, SebutLuhan3x, kyuminring, Oh je rim, fitry . Sukma . 39, leedongsun3, LauraRose14, HamsterXiumin, hhunhankyuminshipper, ChikasikiHunHan947, jung yeon hee, samiyatuara09, Erliyana, tchandra07. tc, XiaoLuhannie, nidahunhan7941, ferina. refina, luluyaa, MinGyuTae00, Naiblossoms, zoldyk, ChagiLu, nonameshippeer, tetsuyakurosaki, lalamoet, HunLoveHan, deer . eyes, luluhunhun, tiehanhun9094, Ludeer, daebaektaeluv, YWALin7, Yohannaemerald, Maybe and Guest


	7. Chapter 7

Say You Love me

Chapter 7

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Family, Mpreg.

Rate : T / M

* * *

Chap ini bikin sumpek, rere baca bolak-balik ampe puyeng. Rere minta maaf..huhuhuhuhuhu..ini chap bolak-balik di baca rasanya ancur bgt T^T

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tak henti-hentinya Luhan tersenyum mengingat kegiatannya bersama Sehun sambil melihat foto-foto dan video kebersamaan mereka dari ponsel Sehun. Mulai dari berfoto bersama hingga saling berkejaran baik di pantai maupun di dapur hingga mereka menumpahkan beberapa bahan makanan yang sedang di siapkan oleh para pelayan untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

" Jangan bilang kalau kau kerasukan hantu penunggu villa, Lu." Kata Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

" Apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak sedang kerasukan, bodoh." Ucap Luhan sambil memandang Sehun tajam. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada ponsel Sehun. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ada beberapa foto yang menurutnya sangat nista di sana.

" FOTO APA INI ?! KAPAN KAU MENGAMBILNYA ?! " Teriak luhan histeris hingga sedikit mempengaruhi konsentrasi Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya. Bagaimana Luhan tidak terkejut ketika dia melihat fotonya yang sedang mengoral penis Sehun, Saat dia sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang sedang mengisap lehernya, ada juga foto saat Luhan sedang tertidur lelap dengan tubuh telanjang tertutup selimut hanya pada bagian pinggulnya sampai pangkal paha namun penuh bercak-bercak merah pada bahu, dada, paha dan juga lehernya. Serta beberapa foto ' panas ' mereka yang lainnya.

" Aku cocok jadi seorang fotografer kan ? Hasil jepretanku bagus sekali, selain itu posemu juga sungguh seksi. Aku jadi ingin memajang fotomu yang itu di ruang tamu rumah kita." Goda Sehun sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

" KAU GILA ! Akan ku hapus foto-foto ini." Kata Luhan hendak menghapus foto-foto yang menurutnya sangat memalukan tersebut.

" Kalau kau berani menghapusnya. Aku akan mengikatmu di atas tempat tidur, menelanjangimu lalu memotretmu dan menyebarkannya ke teman-temanmu." Ancam Sehun. Mendengar itu, Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan wajah cemberut, dia pun mengirimkan beberapa foto yang menurutnya bagus ke akun line miliknya dari ponsel Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di rumah menjelang sore. Begitu turun dari mobil, Luhan segera menuju kamar mereka sedangkan Sehun harus menuju ke ruang kerjanya karena beberapa saat yang lalu sekertarisnya menelfon kalau ada beberapa berkas kerjasama dengan perusahaan elektronik dari Jepang yang di kirim lewat faksimile.

Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan segera mencari ponselnya yang ternyata dia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ratusan panggilan tidak terjawab dan juga pesan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya dari Mike He. Dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan segera membuka pesan dari Mike, yang isinya mengingatkan janji makan siang mereka kemarin, menanyakan keadaannya, menanyakan keberadaannya dan lain sebagainya yang menunjukkan kalau Mike sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang tidak bisa di hubungi. Luhan pun buru-buru menghubungi ponsel Mike dan waspada kalau tiba-tiba Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

" Halo, Mike. Maaf, maaf kan aku karena melupakan janji makan siang kita kemarin. Aku lupa karena..karena kemarin tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak di luar kota. Aku berangkat dengan buru-buru hingga meninggalkan ponselku di rumah dan tidak memberitahumu." Kata Luhan. " Baiklah, besok kita makan siang bersama. Sampai bertemu besok, aku juga men-mencintaimu." Lidah Luhan terasa kelu saat mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa berat waktu mengatakan kata cinta kepada Mike. Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah, dia pun menitikkan air mata karena telah membohonginya dan mempermainkan perasaannya.

* * *

" Lu, bagaimana kalau hari sabtu besok kita pergi bersama ke pulau Jeju ?" Ajak Mike, saat ini dia dan Luhan sedang makan siang bersama di restaurant yg berada di sekitar kantor Luhan.

" Uhukk...Uhukkk.." Luhan tersedak spageti yang sedang di makannya. Mike pun segera menyerahkan segelas air kepada Luhan agar meredakan tersedak Luhan.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Mike khawatir.

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Karena, karena aku harus berada di rumah. Paman Kim sedang mengadakan suatu acara." Kata Luhan berusaha berbohong kepada Mike. Dia selalu menolak apabila Mike mengajaknya keluar di akhir pekan karena Luhan harus menyempatkan waktunya bermain bersama Haowen.

" Begitukah ?" Mike benar-benar semakin penasaran dengan Luhan. Sudah sebulan dia berada di Korea, dan dia berusaha menjalin kembali hubungannya dengan Luhan, namun sepertinya terlalu banyak hal-hal yang sepertinya sedang di rahasiakan oleh Luhan. Mulai dari tidak memperbolehkannya menjemput di kampus sepulang kuliah, mengantarnya pulang, menolak bersama di akhir pekan, menolak menghabiskan malam berdua, bahkan menolak saat dia akan mencium bibirnya. Dan ketika mereka bertemu pun, selalu Luhan yang menentukan tempatnya.

" Lu, apa benar kau masih mencintaiku sama seperti dulu ?" Tanya Mike tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, tubuh Luhan serasa membeku. Dia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" Jawab aku, Lu. Apakah masih ada rasa cinta di hatimu untukku ?" Mike kembali bertanya kepada Luhan, dia benar-benar butuh kepastian.

" Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ? Kau..". Ucapan Luhan tiba-tiba terpotong karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia sedikit merasa lega karena bisa sedikit mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan Mike. Ketika dia melihat ponselnya, tertera nama ibu mertuanya di sana. Dia pun segera meminta ijin kepada Mike untuk mengangkat ponselnya. Dan berdiri menjauh agar bisa leluasa berbicara dengan ibu mertuanya tersebut.

" Mike, maaf aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada sedikit keperluan, besok kita bertemu lagi, ok ? " Pamit Luhan. Mendengar itu Mike pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. Setelah Luhan keluar, Mike pun segera menuju dimana mobilnya berada dan menyuruh supirnya untuk membuntuti mobil Luhan.

Sudah hampir 2 jam yang lalu mobil Mike berhenti sekitar 30 meter dari kediaman Presdir Oh, begitu info yang dia dapat ketika bertanya kepada supirnya yang dia sewa selama berada di Korea. Dia mengikuti mobil Luhan yang tadi mengarah memasuki gerbang besar rumah tersebut namun belum juga keluar sampai sekarang. Mike pun bertanya-tanya, ada hubungan apa antara Luhan dengan keluarga Oh. Seingatnya Luhan bernah berkata kalau Presdir Oh adalah rekan bisnis babanya, tapi kenapa Luhan sampai memasuki rumahnya ?.Tak lama kemudian Mike pun segera pergi dari depan kediaman keluarga Oh karena sebentar lagi dia ada pertemuan dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menenangkan Haowen yang sedang menangis karena terjatuh dari atas sepeda yang baru di belikan kakeknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Lututnya mengalami sedikit luka lecet dan satu giginya tanggal hingga membuatnya menangis sejak siang tadi. Fei Fei yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi cucunya pun segera menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka serta menghubungi Luhan dan Sehun.

" Haowen sayang, jangan menangis lagi, ok ? Haowen bilang, Haowen ingin jadi Ironman. Bukan kah Ironman tidak pernah menangis kalau sedang terjatuh atau pun terluka saat melawan penjahat ? Jadi Haowen tidak boleh menangis lagi." Bujuk Luhan yang saat ini sedang menggendong Haowen yang masih terisak. Dia merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat pada dagu, gusi dan juga lututnya.

" Haowen sakit, baba. Hiks..hiks.." isak Haowen sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Luhan pun tetap berusaha menenangkan putranya. 2 jam kemudian isak tangis Haowen pun berhenti dan dia jatuh tertidur di atas gendongan Luhan karena sejak tadi Haowen rewel dan menangis semakin kencang saat Luhan menurunkannya agar berbaring di atas tempat tidur atau saat Luhan hendak duduk karena terlalu lelah menggendong Haowen sedari tadi.

" Apa dia sudah tidur ? Bagaimana keadaannya ? " Tanya Sehun yang baru saja tiba di rumah orang tuanya setelah dia menyelesaikan kuliah serta beberapa pekerjaan kantornya. Dia segera mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas sambil meraih tubuh Haowen dari gendongan Luhan kedalam gendongannya.

" Giginya yang patah sudah di cabut oleh dokter, tapi dia masih merasa nyeri pada gusi dan dagunya yang membengkak." Jelas Luhan sambil merentangkan lengannya yang terasa kaku. Sehun lalu membaringkan tubuh Haowen di atas tempat tidur dan tak lupa mengecup kening putranya.

" Sehunn..Bahuku rasanya mau patah." Rengek Luhan sambil bersandar di punggung Sehun. Sehun lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan, lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

" Benarkah ? Apakah perlu aku beri pijatan khusus agar badanmu tidak merasa pegal lagi ? " Goda Sehun sambil menempelkan relapak tangan kirinya pada pantat Luhan lalu meremasnya.

" Kau mau mati ya ? Singkirkan tanganmu, aku benar-benar lelah." Kata Luhan mengancam Sehun. Sehun pun terkikik geli sambil melepaskan remasan tangannya lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya berbaring bersama di atas kursi tidur yang terdapat di kamar yang di tempati Haowen di rumah orang tuanya. Sehun lalu mendekap tubuh lelah Luhan hingga dia jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Selama beberapa saat Sehun setia memandangi wajah Luhan sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di keningnya. Ketika dia hendak menyusul Luhan mengistirahatkan matanya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Haowen terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Fei Fei. Fei Fei yang hendak melihat kondisi cucunya pun terdiam ketika melihat Sehun memberi isyarat dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya agar ibunya tidak berisik. Fei Fei pun memberikan sebuah senyuman bahagia melihat kemesraan putra dan menantunya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Fei Fei pun menyempatkan diri mengecup kening cucunya, menantu dan juga putranya.

* * *

Suasana kantin sangat ramai menjelang jam makan siang. Saat ini Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Kris dan Lay sedang berada di kantin kampus, Tao sedang ada latihan wushu sedangkan Luhan membolos kuliah karena menemani Haowen yang masih sakit di rumah.

" Sekali lagi kau mendekati Do Kyungsoo ataupun Jung Soojung, lebih baik kau jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depanku, Kim Jongin." Ancam Baekhyun, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat uring-uringan karena Kai selalu mendekati Kyungsoo dan juga Soojung. Baekhyun merasa cemburu namun demi gengsinya yang setinggi langit, dia tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Hanya saja Kai yang memang sudah mengetahui gelagat Baekhyun pun semakin semangat membuat pujaan hatinya itu cemburu, karena Baekhyun berulang kali menolak perasaannya tapi akan marah-marah tidak jelas apabila Kai mendekati gadis-gadis atau pun para pria cantik lainnya.

" Sayang, apa alasanmu melarangku mendekati mereka ? Lagi pula mereka juga tidak marah waktu aku dekati ? Dan juga, kita kan belum sah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Baek." Goda Kai.

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau mendekati mereka dan tanpa alasan apapun." Kata Baekhyun

" Ha..Ha..Ha.. Aku suka saat kau sedang cemburu, Baek. Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan." Kata Kai sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucut.

" Aku tidak cemburu padamu, Kim Jongin." Elak Baekhyun sambil memukuli tubuh Kai. Sehun dan Kris yang melihat hal itu hanya mencibir dan memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Lay hanya tertawa melihat kemesraan temannya.

" Hey, Oh Sehun. Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sudah tidak pernah berjalan dengan para kekasihmu ? Apa kau sudah tidak laku ? " Tanya Kai pada Sehun. Dia dan beberapa penghuni kampus memang penasaran melihat Sehun yang sudah jarang terlihat berjalan dengan seorang gadis baik di kampus maupun saat sedang berada di luar.

" Aku sudah bosan dengan mereka." Kata Sehun menanggapi pertanyaan Kai.

" Wow, seorang Oh Sehun sudah merasa bosan dengan para gadis-gadis yang cantik dan juga seksi ? Tidak bisa di percaya." Sindir Kai.

" Aku ingin berhenti jadi seorang playboy." Kata Sehun dengan tenang sambil menikmati minumannya.

" Uhuk...Uhukk.." kontan Kai, Baekhyun dan Kris pun tersedak makanan serta minuman yang sedang mereka nikmati, sedangkan Lay hanya memandang Sehun dengan pandangan polos sambil membantu Kris meredakan tersedaknya.

" Berhenti ? Kenapa kau berhenti ? Bukankah selama ini kau seakan tidak bisa hidup tanpa mempermainkan para gadis-gadis cantik di sisimu ? " Tanya Baekhyun, dia benar-benar penasaran.

" Buktinya aku masih bisa hidup meski sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak berjalan dengan 1 orang wanita pun, bukan ? " Kata Sehun pada Baekhyun.

" Ka-Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan ? " Tanya Kai memastikan.

" Apa selama ini aku pernah bercanda dengan hidupku ? " Tanya Sehun balik. Mendengar itu, Kai dan Baekhyun pun menggelengkan matanya.

" Aku ingin berhenti, karena aku sudah mendapatkan yang lebih berharga dari pada mereka." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum simpul, pandangan matanya melembut dan penuh binar bahagia.

" Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah orang hebat yang bisa menakhlukkan hati seorang Direktur Oh ? " Tanya Lay penuh selidik, dia langsung bisa menangkap sesuatu yang menjadi alasan utama Sehun ingin berhenti menjadi seorang playboy. Mendengar pertanyaan Lay yang tak terduga membuat Kris, Kai dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan memandang dengan ekspresi wajah penasaran.

" Kalau aku bilang orang itu adalah orang yang sudah memberiku Oh Haowen, Apa kalian percaya ? " Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya bisa terbengong mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Dan mereka juga mendapat kesempatan langka, yaitu melihat Sehun tersenyum kepada mereka. Sehun benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

* * *

Hari ini Sehun dan Mike He sedang memeriksa proyek kerjasama mereka di Incheon. Proyek kerjasama mereka berjalan dengan lancar meski pun masih membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 sampai 3 tahun proses pengerjaannya.

" Oh Sehun, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan malam bersama ?." Tawar Mike kepada Sehun, saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat menikmati kopi di salah satu kafe yang dekat dengan tempat proyek mereka di bangun.

" Baiklah, lagi pula dengan padatnya jadwal hari ini aku tidak akan sempat makan malam di rumah." Kata Sehun menyetujui ajakan Mike, mereka pun kembali membahas masalah proyek mereka sambil menentukan lokasi makan malam. Di tengah-tengah perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba ponsel Mike bergetar. Dia pun meminta ijin kepada Sehun untuk mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya, setelah itu dia pun sedikit menjauh dari tempat duduknya dan Sehun agar bisa berbicara dengan leluasa.

" Sehun, bolehkah kalau dalam acara makan malam kita nanti aku mengajak seseorang ?." Tanya Mike setelah selesai berbicara dengan seseorang yang menghubungi ponselnya tadi. Terlihat Sehun saat ini sedang memeriksa sesuatu pada ponselnya.

" Oh, tentu saja. Lebih ramai lebih baik." Kata Sehun sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku blazer yang dia kenakan.

* * *

Suasana restaurant tempat dimana Mike dan Sehun makan malam lumayan ramai. Mereka sedang menunggu makan malam mereka sambil mengobrol.

" Sehun, maaf kalau aku lancang bertanya tentang persoalan pribadi. Apa anda sudah memiliki seorang kekasih ?." Tanya Mike tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sehun pun tersenyum simpul. Mike dan Sehun berusaha mencairkan kekakuan mereka dengan bertanya tentang hal-hal pribadi.

" Jujur, aku terkenal sebagai seorang playboy. Namun sejak 1 bulan yang lalu aku sudah menutuskan hubungan dengan wanita dan juga gadis-gadis yang selama ini dekat denganku. Aku juga sudah tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis pun sejak saat itu. " Kata Sehun.

" Wow, pasti itu berat rasanya kalau setiap hari bersama dan di kelilingi banyak kekasih tapi harus berpisah. Apalagi jabatanmu sangat mapan sebagai pengusaha muda, sehingga bisa menggaet wanita manapun untuk di jadikan pendamping hidup." Kata Mike memuji Sehun.

" Kalau kau sendiri ?. Apa kau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih ?." Tanya Sehun balik.

" Aku punya seorang kekasih, dia juga berada di negara ini. Kisah cinta kami sangat lah berliku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, hingga pada suatu hari orang tuanya mengirimnya ke negara ini karena tidak menyetunui hubungan kami dan dengan terpaksa kami harus terpisah karena keterbatasan akses dari orang tuanya. Namun beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku berhasil menemukannya. 5 tahun berpisah tidak bisa mengurangi rasa cintaku padanya." Jelas Mike bangga.

" Kalian pasti mengalami masa-masa yang sulit bersama-sama meskipun tanpa adanya akses berkomunikasi ataupun bertemu muka." Kata Sehun prihatin

" Begitulah, setelah pembangunan konstruksi bawah bangunan proyek kita selesai, aku ingin melamarnya dan menjadikan dia milikku selamanya. Setelah itu aku juga ingin menghadapi ayahnya untuk meminta maaf serta meminta restu agar menyetujui hubungan kami." Jelas Mike.

" Kalian pasti saling mencintai satu sama lain. Aku harap hubungan kalian tidak ada halangan kali ini. Aku sendiri juga ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum simpul.

" Ah, itu dia datang." Kata Mike ketika melihat seseorang yang di tunggunya datang memasuki restaurant, dia pun segera menghampiri orang tersebut dan menggandeng tangannya lalu menghampiri mejanya dengan Sehun.

" Mike, maaf aku terlambat." Kata orang tersebut kepada Mike.

" Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru saja memesan makanan." Kata Mike. Kedua orang itu pun sampai di meja Mike dan juga Sehun. Orang yang bersama Mike hanya bisa diam membeku melihat keberadaaan Sehun di depannya.

" Oh iya. Kenalkan, Dia adalah Direktur Oh Sehun, salah satu rekan bisnisku." Kata Mike memperkenalkan kedua orang tersebut. " Dan Sehun, ini adalah Luhan, kekasihku yang tadi aku ceritakan."

Reaksi Sehun dan juga Luhan hanya bisa diam membeku. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut dan tidak menduga kalau akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Lidah mereka terasa kelu tak bisa berkata-kata.

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Untuk memutus kecanggungan mereka, Luhan pun hendak mengucapkan salam perkenalan namun Sehun terlebih dulu mengeluarakan suara.

" Aku sudah mengenalnya. Dia adalah putra rekan bisnis ayahku." Kata Sehun dingin. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan mata yang tajam menusuk. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan gugup sambil meremas tangannya.

" I-Iya, ka-kami sudah saling mengenal." Ucap Luhan gugup dengan kepala menunduk karena merasa terkejut dan takut. Terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau Mike adalah rekan kerja Sehun, dan takut karena Sehun memandangnya dengan tajam dan sarat akan emosi yang terpancar dari ekspresi wajah serta sorot matanya.

" Oh, begitu kah ?, Kebetulan sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau duduk disebelah sini, sayang." Mike menyuruh Luhan duduk di sebelahnya yang otomatis menghadap ke arah Sehun. Tak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan pun tiba.

Mike dan Sehun sedikit membahas proyek mereka sambil menyantap makan malam mereka, sedangkan Luhan sedari tadi hanya memainkan makanannya. Indra pengecapnya terasa hambar dan perutnya juga terasa penuh. Dia merasa di telanjangi oleh pandangan mata Sehun yang sedari tadi meliriknya tajam.

" Berapa lama kalian berhubungan ?." Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi, Sehun pun merasa jengah.

" Dulu kami berpacaran selama 3 bulan, lalu terpaksa terpisah jarak karena suatu hal selama 5 tahun. Dan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu kami bertemu kembali." Jawab Mike sambil mengenggam tangan kanan Luhan yang berada di atas meja. Luhan menegang karena terkejut, sementara Sehun menegang karena emosi.

" Kenapa kau diam saja ? Bukankah kita sering bertemu, jadi kenapa kali ini sikapmu seperti ketakutan melihatku ? " Kata Sehun berusaha menyindir Luhan.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ak-aku hanya sedikit canggung dan malu saja." Jawab Luhan sekenanya. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan. Tanpa di sadari, sedari tadi Mike memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

" Apa kau malu karena aku mengetahui siapa kekasihmu ? Sudahlah jangan tegang seperti itu, lagipula aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan pertemuanmu dengan Mike pada paman Zhoumi. " kata Sehun, sementara Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

" Sehun, Oh Sehun ?." Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Sehun lalu memanggil namanya.

" Baek Suzy ?." Sehun berusaha mengingat nama gadis itu.

" Sehun, Aku merindukanmu. Kau kemana saja, sudah lama kau tidak pernah menemuiku ?." Rengek manja Suzy sambil menghabur memeluk tubuh Sehun.

" Maaf, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sedang sibuk. Tapi tenang saja, mulai besok sepertinya kita bisa kembali bertemu dan bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu bersama." Kata Sehun membalas memeluk Suzy dan mengecup pipi mulusnya. Mendengar itu Suzy tentu saja sangat gembira.

" Kau kemari sendirian kan ? Bergabung saja di sini, dan kenalkan dia adalah Direktur Mike He, salah satu rekan bisnisku dan yang ini adalah Luhan kekasih Mike." Kata Sehun dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir. Suzy pun dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Sehun, dia pun segera memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Mike dan Luhan. Sehun sedikit melirik kepada Luhan, dia melihat reaksi Luhan yang seperti tidak nyaman dan lebih banyak diam.

" Sayang, apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan ? " Tanya Mike ketika di lihatnya Luhan hanya terdiam, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tampak cemas.

" Aku baik-baik saja Mike." Kata Luhan sambil berusaha tersenyum. Sementara Sehun, sejak menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang terasa mencekat di tenggorokan, sekarang dia lebih memilih berbincang-bincang dengan mesra bersama Suzy, dan tak jarang Sehun berbisik mesra sambil mengecup sudut kanan bibirnya.

Sehun dan Suzy terlihat semakin intim karena dengan tidak tahu malunya Sehun mencium dan mengigit bibir bawah Suzy dengan gemas di depan Mike dan juga Luhan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat hati Luhan terasa panas dan seperti di tusuk pisau, tak lama kemudian perutnya terasa mual. Luhan pun segera meminta ijin pergi ke toilet.

Sepeninggal Luhan, tatapan tajam yang tadi Sehun tampakkan mulai melunak. Dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Luhan yang tampak pucat namun rasa sakit hati dan emosi Sehun mengalahkan segalanya. Dia benar-benar kecewa karena selama ini Luhan membohonginya dan menjalin hubungan kembali di belakangnya dengan kekasihnya yang dulu yang tak lain adalah rekan bisnis Sehun. Karena tidak mau terlarut dalam emosi, Sehun pun pamit undur diri pada Mike beberapa detik setelah Luhan pamit ke toilet sambil menggandeng Suzy.

Tanpa di sadari oleh semuanya, Mike pun menyandarkan punggungnya lemas pada sandaran kursinya. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres, dan kecurigaannya terbukti. Mike memang telah merencanakan pertemuan ini tanpa di ketahui oleh Sehun maupun Luhan. Mike sudah mencurigai adanya kedekatan antara Sehun dan Luhan, dia mengetahui hal itu sejak membuntuti mobil Luhan yang memasuki kediaman Presdir Oh beberapa waktu yang lalu. Selain itu dari keterangan orang suruhannya, Sehun dan Luhan sering terlihat memasuki rumah yang sama dan sering terlihat mesra, namun orang itu tidak bisa memastikan apa hubungan mereka karena sangat terbatasnya informasi yang di dapatnya bahkan dari penjaga rumah yang di masuki Sehun dan Luhan sekalipun.

Lamunan Mike terusik dengan getaran ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di atas meja. Karena besarnya rasa penasaran pada dirinya, Mike pun memberanikan diri membuka ponsel Luhan. Getaran ponsel Luhan menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk yang berbunyi " Haowen, sudah tidur. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan acaramu, lebih baik malam ini kau menginap saja di rumah, ibu juga sudah menghubungi Sehun. Ibu menyanyangimu." Begitu kata-kata yang tertulis dalam pesan tersebut dari kontak yang Luhan beri nama Ibu. Seingat Mike, Luhan memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan Mama, lalu kenapa orang itu juga menyebut nama Sehun ? Selain itu siapa itu Haowen ?.

Mike segera menutup pesan pada ponsel Luhan. Sekarang terlihat jelas di matanya wallpaper ponsel Luhan yang menampakkan gambar seorang bocah lelaki yang sangat tampan sambil memegang tulisan " Haowen Love Baba ". Melihat itu, kening Mike semakin berkerut. Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan rasa penasarannya, Mike pun membuka galeri foto Luhan.

Mike terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dan seperti di hantam dengan sebuah palu yang sangat besar. Galeri foto Luhan menampilkan beberapa foto yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Terdapat ratusan foto Luhan memeluk seorang bocah laki-laki yang dia asumsikan bernama Haowen. Ada juga beberapa foto dimana Luhan berfoto bersama Haowen dan juga Sehun. Ada juga foto Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang mencium bocah itu bersama-sama atau saat sedang tidur bertiga. Mereka bertiga terlihat tertawa dengan lepas dan terpancar kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Mike, dia melihat foto dimana Luhan tengah berciuman dengan Sehun dengan latar belakang sebuah pantai serta foto Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan tubuh telanjang dan hanya tertutup pada bagian privatnya saja dengan beberapa bercak merah pada tubuhnya. Selain itu ada juga foto Luhan yang sedang tertidur lelap diatas dada Sehun tanpa menggunakan baju atasan dan menampakkan bercak merah pada bahu dan juga lehernya.

Seakan masih belum kurang rasa terkejutnya, Mike membuka salah satu video dimana Luhan sedang tertawa dan menghindari kejaran seseorang yang di panggilnya Sehun, setelah Luhan tertangkap oleh Sehun kamera yang tadinya berada di genggaman Sehun pun terjatuh dan merekam kegiatan dimana Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan, memeluknya dan menciumnya dengan panas yang di sambut dengan baik oleh Luhan.

Mike hanya bisa terdiam membeku, dia tidak menyangka kalau kecurigaannya dan maksud tersembunyinya mengadakan acara makan malam ini benar-benar membuat perasaannya sesakit ini.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan sudah kembali dari toilet, wajahnya sudah tampak lebih baik meski masih terlihat pucat. Dia benar-benar memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ketika melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dimana Mike berada, Luhan sedikit terkejut karena Sehun dan Suzy sudah tidak ada disana. Namun Luhan lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Mike sedang memegang ponselnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat shock. Mereka berdua pun saling bertatap mata, tatapan mata Mike penuh luka sementara tatapan mata Luhan penuh dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Luhan pun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai lalu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggumamkan kata maaf pada Mike.

" Maafkan aku, Mike. Maaf karena aku telah membohongimu." Kata Luhan.

" Apa kau mencintainya ?" Tanya Mike sambil menutup mata menahan perih di dadanya.

" Aku..Aku.." Luhan tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Mike. Namun dari pancaran matanya, Mike tahu kalau Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun.

" Ternyata semuanya sudah berubah. Bahkan rasa cintamu padaku pun sudah berubah, kau mempertahanku selama hampir 2 bulan ini hanya karena di liputi rasa kasihan dan juga rasa bersalah." Gumam Mike di selingi sebuah seringai mengejek yang di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mike pun segera meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang menangis begitu saja.

Luhan sampai di rumah tepat pukul 11 malam. Dia sudah menghubungi ibu Sehun kalau hari ini dia tidak bisa menjemput Haowen. Luhan berjalan perlahan menapaki tangga menuju lantai 2 dengan perasaan campur aduk karena tidak siap bertemu dengan Sehun. Dapat dipastikan saat ini Sehun sudah berada di rumah karena tadi dia melihat mobil Sehun sudah terparkir di dalam garasi.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Lampu ruangan yang masih menyala bisa memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun saat ini. Luhan hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan hati serta perasaannya yang seakan ingin meledak menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun.

" Ternyata hampir 2 bulan ini kau berselingkuh di belakangku." Ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin. Mendengar itu Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara baik-baik menjelaskan semua pada Sehun.

" Aku tidak berselingkuh di belakangmu, aku hanya..aku.." Luhan membantah tuduhan Sehun namun dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Kau masih bisa membantah rupanya. Lalu kau sebut apa pertemuan diam-diammu dengan kekasihmu yang terpisah setelah sekian lama itu ?! " Bentak Sehun, sungguh emosinya tersulut.

" Aku menemuinya diam-diam karena merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Dia tulus mencintaiku meski kami terpisah sekian lama tanpa ada kata putus dan juga kejelasan dalam hubungan kami. Aku tidak tega memberitahukan keadaanku sekarang yang sudah menikah denganmu." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali menitikkan air mata.

" Huh, omong kosong. Lalu apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan saat bertemu diam-diam di belakangku ? Apa kalian juga bercinta seperti aku bercinta denganmu ? Apa kau puas bisa bercinta dengan 2 orang lelaki yang berbeda ? " Tuduh Sehun.

PLAAK

Luhan sangat emosi mendengar tuduhan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun lalu secara refleks menamparnya. Sehun yang merasakan panasnya tamparan Luhan di pipinya tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar karena rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah Luhan lakukan padanya. Di saat dia mulai membuka hati dan menyadari perasaannya pada suami cantiknya itu, dia harus mendapat kenyataan yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Dia seperti mengalami De javu

" Aku memang membohongimu dengan diam-diam menemui Mike di belakangmu. Tapi aku tidak serendah itu dengan menyarahkan bibirku ataupun tubuhku untuk di nikmati orang lain selain dirimu. Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan selama ini lebih rendah dari apa yang sudah kulakukan, kau yang jelas-jelas berselingkuh bahkan mencumbu selingkuhanmu di depan mataku." Kata Luhan, air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya dengan Luhan lalu membanting pintunya keras. Luhan hanya bisa menangis karena tidak menyangka kalau semua ini akan terjadi, andai sejak awal dia memilih berbicara yang sejujurnya pada Mike maka masalahnya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Luhan pun berjalan gontai menuju kamar Haowen, suasana yang memanas di antara dirinya dengan Sehun tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka berdua berada di dalam 1 kamar yang sama untuk saat ini.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari ini Sehun dan Luhan saling tidak bertegur sapa. Bahkan saat sedang bersama Haowen pun mereka saling menahan diri agar tidak saling berkomunikasi, bahkan setiap malam Luhan selalu tidur di dalam kamar Haowen. Haowen yang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan malah merasa senang karena tidur di peluk babanya.

Kerjasama antara Sehun dan Mike masih terjalin meski mereka menyerahkan semuanya kepada sekertaris masing-masing. Perlahan-lahan hubungan Mike dan Luhan semakin membaik, mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi teman. Mike pun sudah menerima keputusan Luhan walau hatinya terluka menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang di cintainya selama bertahun-tahun telah memberikan hatinya kepada orang lain.

Siang ini Luhan sedang ada janji makan siang dengan Mike. Mereka berbincang-bincang membahas kegiatan masing-masing dan tak jarang mereka mambicarakan tentang Haowen. Luhan memang belum pernah sekalipun mempertemukan Haowen dengan Mike karena tidak mau menambah runyam masalahnya dengan Sehun.

" Lu, apa kau sedang sakit ?. Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini wajahmu terlihat pucat." Tanya Mike tiba-tiba.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Mike. Mungkin karena masalahku dengan Sehun yang belum terselesaikan membuat kondisi kesehatan dan juga nafsu makanku sedikit terganggu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Mike kalau dia baik-baik saja.

" Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sehun, Lu. Aku juga ikut andil dalam pertengkaran kalian. Jadi aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan semua ini agar hubungan kalian kembali membaik." Tawar Mike berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

Drrtt..Drrttt..

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Luhan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat nama babanya terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

" Ha-halo, Baba." Sapa Luhan dengan terbata-bata, Mike yang menyadari situasi pun hanya bisa diam.

" Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu ?. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?. Baba rindu dengan Haowen." Tanya Zhoumi dari sebrang sana.

" Ak-aku baik-baik saja, Baba. Baba sendiri baik-baik saja kan ?. Haowen juga sangat merindukan Baba." Jawab Luhan.

" Baba juga baik-baik saja, Lu. Oh iya, saat ini baba sedang berada di Korea. Baba ingin mengajakmu makan siang, bisa kan ? " Tanya Zhoumi yang seketika itu membuat mata Luhan terbelalak sempurna.

" Ap-Apa ? Jadi saat ini baba sedang berada di Korea ? Baba berada dimana sekarang ? " Luhan mulai panik dan memperhatikan sekitar karena saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah restaurant yang berada di bawah naungan Empire Hotel milik Oh Corp. Dan biasanya Zhoumi suka sekali menikmati menu makanan yang di sajikan di hotel tersebut.

Namun Luhan terlambat menyadari keberadaan babanya yang luput dari pandangannya. Zhoumi melihat putranya sedang bersama seorang pria, pria yang sangat di bencinya dan ingin dia jauhkan dari pandangan Luhan selama-lamanya. Bisa Zhoumi lihat kalau saat ini Luhan tampak gusar dan melihat ke segala arah. Luhan hanya bisa diam membisu, tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata babanya yang sedang berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 15 meter dari tempat duduknya.

Zhoumi mendekati Luhan dengan pandangan mata kecewa. Mike yang melihat keberadaan Zhoumi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Zhoumi mendekatinya lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah wajahnya.

BUGHH

" BUKANKAH SUDAH BERULANG KALI AKU MENYURUHMU MENJAUHI PUTRAKU ! " Teriak Zhoumi di depan Mike yang sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

" Baba, hentikan." Luhan berusaha menghentikan pergerakan babanya yang akan kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Mike.

" Baba, aku mohon henti.."

PLAKKK

Zhoumi melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi Luhan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kontan hal itu menyebabkan Luhan hanya bisa diam membisu dengan sebuah luka di sudut kiri bibirnya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

" Baba kecewa padamu, Lu. Baba kira selama ini kau mendengarkan dan mematuhi kata-kata baba, tapi ternyata..." Kata Zhoumi dengan pandangan mata yang benar-benar menyiratkan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat. Luhan yang masih shock pun tidak bisa melawan dan berkata-kata ketika Zhoumi menyeret tangannya agar segera keluar dari situ.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, saat ini Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya. Kebiasaan buruknya kembali yaitu mengencani para wanita. Kali ini dia sedang bersama Nana, wanita cantik itu tak bosan-bosannya bergelayut mesra di lengan Sehun. Namun tanpa di sadari oleh Sehun saat itu ayahnya, Oh Seunghyun, juga berada di mall yang sama dengannya karena hendak mengambil alih kepemilikan mall tersebut.

Seunghyun yang sedang berjalan menyusuri mall sambil berbincang-bincang dengan sekertarisnya sangat terkejut ketika melihat putranya sedang berjalan dengan mesra bersama seorang wanita yang tidak di kenalnya. Seketika itu juga darah Seunghyun serasa mendidih, emosinya pun memuncak. Dia langsung berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

BUGHH

" KYAAA..Apa yang kau lakukan orang tua sialan ?. Kenapa kau memukul kekasihku ? " Teriak Nana histeris mendapati Sehun di serang oleh Seunghyun.

" Orang tua yang kau sebut sialan ini adalah ayah kandung dari kekasihmu, Nona." Kata Seunghyun sambil menggeram marah kepada Nana. Mendengar itu Nana hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha meminta maaf, namun Seunghyun malah mengusirnya pergi.

" Siapa wanita itu ? Apa dia selingkuhanmu ? " Tanya Seunghyun dengan penuh emosi.

" Ayah, ak-aku bisa jelaskan. Dia..dia.." Sehun tak sanggup berkata-kata.

" Lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah ini di rumah." Kata Seunghyun lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tampak shock.

Sehun baru saja sampai di rumahnya, sepertinya Luhan sudah pulang karena mobilnya sudah terparkir di garasi rumah berjajar dengan 2 mobil lainnya yang merupakan mobil ayahnya dan juga ayah mertuanya.

Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya sesuai instruksi dari pelayan di rumahnya. Ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan, dia melihat Luhan sedang menangis meminta maaf pada babanya. Sedangkan Seunghyun hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungnya.

" Kau sudah datang ?. Kemari.." perintah Seunghyun ketika Sehun mulai memasuki ruangan. Sehun pun mematuhi perintah ayahnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Namun tanpa Sehun duga, kembali ayahnya melayangkan sebuah tamparan di wajahnya.

PLAAAKK

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau rumah tangga kalian seperti ini. 5 tahun bersama ternyata tidak bisa membuat kalian berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ayah benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu Oh Sehun. Ayah juga baru saja mendapat laporan kalau selama 5 tahun ini kau memang suka bergonta-ganti kekasih. Kau anggap apa pernikahan kalian ?. Apa rumah tangga kalian ini kalian anggap hanya sebuah permainan ? Atau hanya sekedar legalitas karena adanya Haowen saja ? " kata Seunghyun.

" Kalau memang tidak ada cinta di antara kalian berdua, kenapa kalian tidak bercerai saja sejak dulu ? Kalian benar-benar orang tua yang buruk bagi Haowen. Baba benar-benar kecewa pada kalian berdua." Kata Zhoumi.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata orang tua mereka. Luhan tak henti-hentinya menangis sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari salah seorang pelayan. Seunghyun pun menyuruh pelayan tersebut masuk kedalam lalu pelayan tersebut memberitahukan kalau barang-barang Haowen yang dia pesan sudah di masukkan ke dalam mobil.

" Sekarang terserah kalian berdua, kalau kalian mau bercerai dan berpisah, kami tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Tapi satu yang pasti, kami tidak mau kalau Haowen terpengaruh oleh apa yang sedang terjadi pada kalian berdua. Maka dari itu, mulai detik ini Haowen akan tinggal bersama ayah. Dan setelah Zhoumi selesai dengan pekerjaannya di sini, dia akan membawa Haowen ke Beijing." Perkataan Seunghyun tak pelak membuat Sehun maupun Luhan kalang kabut.

" TIDAK ! Ayah, Baba, Luhan mohon jangan bawa Haowen. Jangan jauhkan aku darinya. Aku tidak bisa tanpa Haowen." Kata Luhan sambil berlutut di bawah kaki Zhoumi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ayah dan ayah mertuanya akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Namun Seunghyun dan Zhoumi yang terlalu kecewa dengan perbuatan anak dan menantu mereka, tidak menghiraukan apa yang sedang Luhan katakan. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan rumah anak-anak mereka.

" BABA ! " Teriak Luhan ketika melihat babanya pergi, namun dia tidak sanggup berdiri karena kakinya terasa lemas.

TBC

Yeaaaaahhh...tinggal 1 chap lagi ending. Knp rere bkinnya pendek ? Soalnya ini kan rate M, ntr keburu puasa. Baru lanjut nunggu bis lebaran, keburu semua pada bosen nungguin lanjutannya trs keburu ide cerita yg muter-muter di otak rere bisa ilang entah kemana, jadi rere bikinnya g panjang2.

Yang nanyain Mike lagi, googling ajah MIKE HE. Pernah maen drama judulnya Devil Beside You

Chap 8 masih dapet dikit. Updatenya kl gak rabu ya kamis kaya biasanya ya, pokoknya rere usahain secepetnya.

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca, mau review dan udh kasih kritikan buat rere. Thanks jg udh mau follow sm fav ff rere.

daebaektaeluv, choi seul bee, nonameshippeer, Xiao Luhannie, NoonaLu, Yohannaemerald, Jung Eunhee, msLuhan87, reveAisyah1004, Kim Ryeona19, dislike crack pair, farfaridah16, ruixii, Erliyana, Maybee, tetsuya kurosaki, L, beruang gajah, Putri Manja, hunexohan, LisnaOhLu120, Naiblossoms, anahunhan, junia. angel . 58, zoldyk, Re-panda68, nidahunhan7941, Yanlaucious88n, , WindaHunHanYeol, nisaramaidah28, kyuminring, ferina . refina, kelvinyanhas, karina, SebutLuhan3X, BB137, ludeer, fitry . sukma . 39, MinHyuTae00, tchandra07 . tc, iOS-I'mOhSehun, LauraRose14, laabaikands, ChagiLu, RZHH 261120 II , and Guests


	8. Chapter 8

Say You Love me

Chapter 8 END

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Family, Mpreg.

Rate : T / M

* * *

Chap End dateng. Sorry sebenernya mua d update dr tadi tp ternyata ngadat, huhuhuhu. Sebelumnya Rere mau ucapin makasih buat semua yang udah dukung ff rere. Terus rere juga minta maaf kalo endingnya g memuaskan dan g sesuai harapan.

Selamat membaca..Chuchuchu..

* * *

" Ini salahmu Oh Sehun. Aku akan di jauhkan dari anakku, INI SALAHMU." Teriak Luhan histeris sambil menyalahkan Sehun.

" Ini juga salahmu, kalau kau tidak berhubungan dengan Mike He, semua ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi." Mereka berdua pun tetap saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

" Meskipun aku tidak bertemu kembali dengan Mike, tapi hal ini akan tetap terjadi mengingat kelakuanmu suka berganti-ganti wanita." Ucap Luhan lemah, dia pun perlahan berusaha bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar Haowen.

Sehun hanya bisa bisa berdiam mendengar kata-kata Luhan, dia sungguh menyesal kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Namun rasa cemburu dan sakit hatinya kepada Luhan dan Mike seolah menutupi itu semua. Dengan sifat egoisnya, dia tetap menyalahkan Luhan.

Berkali-kali baik Luhan atau pun Sehun mendatangi rumah Seunghyun agar bisa menemui Haowen, namun para penjaga selalu menutup rapat pintu gerbang rumah mewah tersebut. Bahkan sampai salah seorang penjaga dengan sangat terpaksa memanggil polisi agar menangkap Sehun atas perintah Seunghyun dengan tuduhan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan karena menabrakkan mobilnya ke arah pintu gerbang.

" Kenapa kau sampai melakukan itu, Sehun ? " Tanya Kris, saat ini dia sedang bersama dengan Tao di kantor polisi untuk membebaskan Sehun.

" Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Haowen." Ucap Sehun lemah dengan berurai air mata. Wajahnya tampak sayu karena beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

" Andai kau lebih dulu menyadari perasaanmu pada Luhan, dan benar-benar menghentikan sifat burukmu dengan mengencani setiap wanita, aku yakin semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Kata Tao, mendengar itu Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalanan saat Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kantor polisi.

Kondisi Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Sudah hampir 2 hari dia mengurung diri di kamar Haowen karena tidak bisa menemui putranya tersebut. Dia juga tidak menyentuh makanan yang setiap hari di antar oleh pelayan ke kamarnya. Dia tidak nafsu makan dan selalu memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tidak terisi apa-apa.

Kai dan Baekhyun beberapa kali menemuinya dan membujuknya agar mau memakan makanannya namun Luhan selalu menolak. Dia hanya bisa berbaring lemah sambil menangis. Bahkan ketika Kai memanggil dokter agar memeriksa kondisinya pun Luhan malah mengamuk dan melempari Kai dengan benda apapun yang ada di kamar Haowen.

Kai, Kris dan yang lainnya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan. Selain itu mereka mengkhawatirkan kondisi mental dan kesehatan Luhan yang hanya bisa menangis setiap hari karena merindukan Haowen serta menyesali semua yang telah terjadi.

Hal itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Seunghyun dan Zhoumi, jujur mereka juga mengkhawatirkan putra mereka. Namun mereka berusaha memberikan pelajaran kepada Sehun dan Luhan agar menghargai janji suci pernikahan mereka yang memang pada dasarnya tanpa di landasi cinta. Mereka ingin agar Sehun dan Luhan menyelesaikan masalah mereka baik-baik. Apapun keputusan Sehun dan Luhan nantinya, mereka siap menerima asalkan itu benar-benar pilihan yang terbaik tidak hanya untuk mereka tapi untuk Haowen juga. Namun sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan masih terlalu larut dengan ego dan emosi mereka masing-masing sehingga Seunghyun dan juga Zhoumi pun masih berkeras tidak akan memaafkan kesalahan mereka sebelum semuanya terselesaikan.

* * *

" Sehun, kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan, kan ?. Aku mohon kesampingkan rasa cemburu dan juga emosimu, berikan dia perhatian karena di sini Luhan lah yang lebih menderita." Kata Lay pada Sehun. Saat ini Sehun dan teman-temannya sedang berada di kantin kampus.

" Aku memang mencintainya, tapi dia sudah menyakiti perasaanku seperti Eun Hye. Dia lebih memilih lelaki lain dari pada aku dan dia pantas menderita." Kata Sehun dengan nada dingin. Terang saja perkataan Sehun membuat Kai yang notabene sepupu Luhan pun menjadi berang.

BUGHH

" KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, OH SEHUN. Sebesar apapun kesalahan Luhan yang telah membuatmu kecewa, tetap saja kau tidak pantas melakukan hal itu kepada saudaraku. Kau lah yang seharusnya lebih pantas menderita, karena kau jauh lebih brengsek dari pada Luhan. Selain itu ini adalah kesalahan kalian berdua, jadi jangan membebankan semua kesalahan hanya pada Luhan seorang.." Kata Kai setelah melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah Sehun. Dia benar-benar emosi karena Sehun benar-benar tidak punya hati dan membiarkan Luhan jatuh terpuruk sendirian. Kai pun segera pergi meninggalkan kantin di ikuti Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Kai, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil merasakan nyeri pada wajah bagian kirinya. Hatinya juga terasa berdenyut mengingat semua masalahnya yang seakan bertambah rumit.

" Sehun, seharusnya kau kembali membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Luhan. Aku yakin ada kesalah pahaman di antara kalian berdua, mungkin ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Luhan memilih menyembunyikan hal ini kepadamu." Kata Lay dengan bijaksana. " Lagipula, kau juga belum tahu perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya seperti apa kan ?. Kau lah yang selama ini menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Luhan, kau pasti mengerti dia lebih banyak dari siapapun. Kalau pun Luhan lebih memilih bersama Mike, maka kau harus merelakannya. Tapi kalau tidak, maka kau akan semakin menyesal karena bisa saja kau kehilangan dia karena emosimu yang terlalu berlarut-larut." Tambah Lay.

Mendengar perkataan Lay, Sehun pun hanya bisa termenung. Semua kenangannya bersama Luhan pun terngian di kepalanya, dia berusaha mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Walau semarah apapun Sehun kepada Luhan bahkan sampai adu fisik sekalipun, namun sejak menikah mereka selalu baik-baik saja dalam menjalani hari-hari mereka seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mereka selalu tersenyum di depan Haowen meski sebenarnya sama-sama sedang emosi, namun emosi mereka berdua akan segera terkikis dan hilang setelah melihat senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari bibir Haowen. Mereka berdua di satukan oleh tawa dan kebahagiaan Haowen. Sehun juga mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat sedang berlibur berdua. Liburan mereka yang pertama kali hanya berdua saja sepanjang 5 tahun pernikahan mereka, Mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia, bahkan Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas saat bersamanya.

" Kau mau kemana ? " tanya Tao kepada Sehun yang bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku mau pulang dan membicarakan hal ini dengan Luhan." Kata Sehun.

" Ingat Sehun, bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Apapun pilihan Luhan, dan apapun keputusan kalian, yang harus kalian utamakan adalah kebahagiaan Haowen. Kalaupun pada akhirnya kalian memilih berpisah, hal itu bukan lah akhir dari segalanya." Kata Kris memberi semangat kepada saudaranya. Mendengar itu, Sehun pun tersenyum lalu segera berlalu menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada.

Mobil Sehun telah memasuki gerbang rumahnya, namun dia terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah mobil yang sangat di kenalnya terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Dengan sedikit emosi dia terus melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah.

Benar dugaannya, sekarang ini di ruang tamu rumahnya ada Mike He yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Emosi Sehun kembali memuncak, semua hal yang sejak tadi dia persiapkan agar bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Luhan hilang begitu saja karena melihat Mike yang berani menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Mike yang melihat kedatangan Sehun pun segera bangkit dari duduknya.

" Oh..Jadi seperti ini kelakuan kalian yang sebenarnya ?. Bermain secara terang-terangan di depanku bahkan di dalam rumahku sendiri ?. Kalian berdua sungguh hebat." Kata Sehun dengan nada menyindir dan senyum meremehkan yang di tujukan pada Mike.

" Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun ?" Mike berar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

" Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Mike. Apa sebegitu tidak sabarnya kah kalian menunggu aku mengajukan surat perceraian hingga membuat kalian berani secara terang-terangan memadu kasih di rumah kami ?" Bentak Sehun pada Mike.

" Kau salah paham, Oh Sehun. Aku dan Luhan tidak.." Ucapan Mike terputus karena Sehun menyela perkataannya.

" Salah paham katamu ?. Ah, aku tau..Pasti Luhan mengundangmu ke rumah kami karena aku sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi kalian bisa bebas bermesraan dan jiga bercinta kan ?. Apa kalian sudah selesai menuntaskan hasrat kalian ?. Apa kau kurang puas, bagaimana kalau kita bermain bertiga ?. Kau pasti sudah sering merasakan lubang anus Luhan kan ?. Kita lihat, penis siapa yang paling di sukai lubang Luhan yang menggiurkan itu." Kata Sehun dengan nada menantang dan senyum meremehkan.

BUGH..BUGH..

Mike yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan diri pun tidak lagi bisa mengontrol emosinya mendengar perkataan Sehun yang melecehkan Luhan. Dia pun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sehun dan menambahkan luka lebam di wajahnya yang tadi sebelumnya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari Kai. Tubuh Sehun pun seketika terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan sigap Mike langsung menduduki perut Sehun.

" Aku sudah mencoba bersabar menghadapimu, Oh Sehun. Namun kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Kata Mike sambil terus melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sehun. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Mike hanya diam saja. Setelah puas memukuli wajah Sehun, Mike pun menghempaskan kerah kemeja Sehun yang tadi di gengamnya erat.

" Aku kemari hanya ingin berpamitan kepada Luhan. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak bisa di hubungi, aku juga berusaha bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan kesalah pahaman kita namun kau selalu menolak bertemu denganku." Mike menjeda kata-katanya karena sibuk mengontrol nafas dan juga berusaha meredam emosinya. " Aku dan Luhan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa bahkan sejak pertama kali kami bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia sudah menolakku saat itu juga dengan berlari meninggalkanku. Namun karena rasa kasihan dan juga rasa bersalah, dia kembali seolah-olah memberiku harapan tanpa memberi tahukan keadaannya yang sudah berkeluarga. Jujur saja aku mengaguminya dan mencintainya hingga membuatku ingin merasakan betapa nikmatnya bisa bercinta dengan Luhan. Namun itu hanya ada dalam angan dan khayalanku saja. Jangankan merasakan bercinta ataupun melihat Luhan telanjang di depan mataku, ketika aku akan mencium bibirnya saja dia selalu menolakku dengan berbagai macam alasan. Kau tahu kenapa ? Karena dia tidak mau menghilangkan bekas ciuman yang telah kau berikan setiap harinya. Dia mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Hanya dirimu yang ada di hatinya, bukan aku." Jelas Mike mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya serta apa yang pernah Luhan ceritakan padanya.

Mike segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun, lalu membantunya bangun. Sehun benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Mike, kalau memang benar seperti apa yang Mike katakan, berarti Sehun adalah orang yang sangat-sangat bodoh telah membuat Luhan menderita.

" Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu babak belur. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuatmu dan Luhan dalam masalah yang rumit." Kata Mike meminta maaf pada Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun yang sedang merasakan sakit pada wajahnya pun menerima uluran tangan Mike. Mereka pun berjabat tangan dan saling berpelukan.

" Aku juga minta maaf padamu, Mike. Aku sudah berfikiran buruk terhadapmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan ?. Apa dia sedang sibuk berdandan supaya terlihat lebih menarik di depanmu ?" Kata Sehun.

" Dia menolakku." Kata Mike dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

" Bukankah tadi kau sudah bilang kalau dia menolak cintamu ?" Sehun heran mendengar kata-kata Mike.

" Bukan itu, tapi dia menolak bertemu denganku. Aku menyuruh pelayan agar membujuknya mau menemuiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya namun entah kenapa sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu pelayanmu tak kunjung mengajak Luhan kemari." Jelas Mike.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! "

Baru saja Mike menjelaskan kepada Sehun tentang penolakan Luhan yang tidak mau bertemu, tiba-tiba terdengat suara teriakan yang sangat kencang dari lantai 2.

Kontan Sehun dan Mike pun segera berlari menuju lantai 2. Seorang pelayan Sehun terlihat ketakutan dan juga shock sambil menitikkan air mata keluar dari kamar Haowen. Sehun pun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memasuki kamar putranya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sehun, dia melihat Luhan tergeletak di atas lantai kamar Haowen dengan beberapa darah berceceran dan juga ada bekas pecahan gelas serta air yang menggenang di lantai. Kondisi Luhan benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, wajahnya pucat pasi dan tangannya sedang memegang erat perutnya. Nampak jelas di mata Sehun darah keluar merembes dari sela-sela jari Luhan dan membasahi kaus yang dia kenakan pada bagian perut.

" LUHANNNN...!" Teriak Sehun, dia segera menghambur memeluk Luhan dan meletakkan kepala Luhan di pahanya.

." Luhan, bangun sayang. Lu, aku mohon buka matamu." Sehun menitikkan air mata sambil menepuk pipi Luhan dan menciumi wajah serta bibirnya.

" Se-hun...Sa-kit. " Luhan pun tak sadar kan diri tangannya terkulai lemas di lantai, tampak beberapa pecahan gelas yang masih menancap di telapak tangannya.

" Sayang, bangun. Buka matamu, LUHAANNN !" Sehun benar-benar tidak berpikir jernih saat ini. Dia sangat kalut dan khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan.

Beruntung Mike yang sudah bisa terbebas dari rasa teekejutnya segera sadar dan mengajak Sehun agar membawa Luhan segera ke rumah sakit.

" Sehun, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Ayo segera kita bawa Luhan ke rumah sakit." Ajak Mike.

Dengan sigap Sehun pun segera membopong tubuh Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju mobil Mike. Sehun segera masuk kedalam mobil Mike dan duduk di kursi penumpang sambil memangku tubuh Luhan sementara Mike duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

" Luhan, bangun sayang, buka matamu." Kata Sehun sambil berlinang air mata. Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan erat. Terlihat jelas kesedihan dan ketakutan dari raut wajah Sehun.

Rupanya tadi Luhan berusaha bangkit dari atas tempat tidur ketika pelayan yang memberi tahukan kalau Mike datang kerumah sudah beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamar Haowen untuk menyampaikan pesan Luhan kepada Mike kalau dia sedang tidak ingin di temui. Luhan yang berpegangan pada nakas tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas air minum kelantai. Gelas itu pun jatuh dan pecah sementara airnya menggenangi lantai. Luhan yang masih berusaha bangkit pun tidak sengaja terpleset genangan air dan tangannya jatuh terkena pecahan gelas. Akibat terjatuh dengan keras, Luhan juga merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada perutnya. Tak lama kemudian pelayan Luhan kembali menuju kamar Haowen untuk kembali menyampaikan pesan dari Mike namun tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Luhan dan hanya terdengar suara rintihan. Karena khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan, pelayan itu lalu segera mencari kunci cadangan kamar Haowen yang di simpan di laci sebelah sofa di depan kamar Haowen. Dan ternyata pelayan tersebut mendapati kondisi Luhan yang seperti tadi.

Sehun sudah berada di rumah sakit bersama dengan Mike. Luhan pun sudah di tangani oleh dokter. Sehun sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya, mertuanya serta saudara dan juga teman-temannya.

Kondisi Sehun saat ini sangat lah kacau. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam dan di sudut bibirnya masih tampak darah yang mengering, selain itu kemejanya penuh bercak darah Luhan. Dia duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang operasi sambil terus membentur-benturkan belakang kepalanya ke tembok dengan air mata yang tak hentinya menetes dari kedua matanya.

Tak lama kemudian kedua orang tua Sehun dan teman-temannya saling berdatangan. Awalnya mereka terkejut dengan keberadaan Mike yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sehun, namun mereka mengenyampingkan keterkejutan dan rasa keingin tahuan mereka tentang Mike. Mereka pun saling memfokuskan diri pada kondisi Luhan.

" Bagaimana kondisi Luhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " tanya Fei Fei sambil terisak lalu memeluk Sehun.

" Aku tidak tahu pasti, bu. Sepertinya Luhan jatuh terpeleset dan telapak tangannya terkena pecahan gelas, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dokter sangat lama menanganinya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya, bu." Kata Sehun, nada suaranya terdengar sangat frustasi. Dia pun memeluk tubuh Fei Fei dengan erat sambil menangis.

Seunghyun hendak menanyakan luka-luka yang ada di wajah Sehun namun dia urungkan karena tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan Dokter Han keluar dari dalam sana. Melihat itu Sehun pun segera menghampirinya.

" Bagaimana keadaan Luhan, Dokter ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Kondisi Luhan baik-baik saja, dia akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang inap. Tapi bisakah kita membicarakan masalah ini di ruanganku ?" Tanya Dokter Han. Sehun pun menyanggupinya dengan mengiringi langkah Dokter Han menuju ruangannya.

" Saat ini kondisi Luhan sudah stabil. Kami sudah membersihkan pecahan gelas yang mengenai telapak tangannya dan sudah mengobatinya, dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu kemungkinan lukanya akan segera sembuh. Namun ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui, kondisi Luhan saat datang kemari sangat lemah karena kekurangan gizi serta dehidrasi ditambah lagi dia terjatuh dengan sangat keras dan itu sangat berdampak buruk pada kandungnya. Jadi kami memohon maaf, karena kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin yang masih berusia 4 minggu di dalam kandungan Luhan." Kata Dokter Han memberitahukan kondisi Luhan. Mendengar penjelasan dokter Han, Sehun kembali menangis.

Luhan sudah di pindahkan ke ruang inap. Sehun juga sudah memberitahukan kondisi Luhan kepada keluarga dan juga teman-temannya. Awalnya Seunghyun ingin memarahi dan menghajar Sehun atas apa yang menimpa Luhan, namun dia urungkan melihat putranya yang tampak terpuruk dan benar-benar terlihat sangat merasa bersalah selain itu wajahnya juga masih penuh luka.

Luka lebam di wajah Sehun sudah mendapatkan penanganan, saat ini dia sedang menunggu Luhan yang belum juga terbangun. Victoria dan juga Haowen sudah tiba dari Beijing sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun yang sangat merindukan putranya tersebut tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk segera memeluk tubuhnya erat dan mendaratkan kecupan dan juga ciuman ke wajah Haowen. Namun karena takut Haowen kelelahan, Sehun pun menyuruh orang tua dan juga mertuanya pulang ke rumah bersama Haowen.

Luhan tertidur dengan sangat tenang dan lelap karena selain efek dari obat bius, dia juga memang kurang istirahat beberapa hari ini. Wajahnya terlihat tirus dan masih pucat. Sehun tak henti-hentinya memberikan kecupan pada kening, pipi dan juga bibir Luhan yang mengering. Berulang kali pula dia membelai rambut Luhan dan membisikkan kata cinta di telinganya.

" Eunngg..." suara lenguhan keluar dari bibir Luhan. Sehun yang tadinya sedang melamun sambil memandangi wajah Luhan pun terkejut mendengarnya. Perlahan-lahan Luhan pun membuka matanya, dia berusaha membiasakan cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruangan dimana dia di rawat saat ini.

" Sayang, kau sudah bangun ?. Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa ada yang terasa sakit ?" Tanya Sehun bahagia bercampur panik karena melihat Luhan sudah membuka matanya.

" Sehun.." hanya nama Sehun yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

" Iya, sayang. Apa ada yang terasa sakit ?" Tanya Sehun kembali sambil menggenggam jemari Luhan dan mengecup kening Luhan.

" Sehun.." Luhan langsung merengkuh leher Sehun dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis. " Jangan membenciku, Sehun. Maafkan aku karena telah membohongimu, jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun. Maaf.." Luhan tak hentinyaa mengucapkan kata maaf sambil terisak.

" Ssstt.. Sayang, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku yang bersalah karena terlalu terbawa emosi. Maaf karena diriku sampai membuatmu menderita seperti ini dan menyebabkan kita kehilangan calon anak kedua kita." Kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan sambil mendekap erat tubuhnya.

" Jadi..Jadi aku hamil tapi sekarang kehilangan calon anak kita ? Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku dan juga anak kita." Jelas Luhan sambil terus menangis. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia berbadan dua dan sekarang sudah kehilangan calon anak keduanya bersama Sehun.

" Tidak Lu, kau tidak salah. Aku yang tidak bisa menjaga keluarga kecil kita. Maaf kan aku, sayang." Kata Sehun kepada Luhan sambil melepas dekapan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Dia pun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajah Luhan masih berlinangan air mata, Sehun pun lalu menghapus air mata Luhan yang membasahi pipi dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun berusaha tersenyum kepada Luhan agar dia tidak merasa terpuruk. Luhan pun membalas senyuman Sehun, dan setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama mengingat kebodohan mereka.

" Mulai sekarang, Aku akan merubah sikapku dan lebih mempercayaimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan juga Haowen, kalian adalah harta terbesar yang aku miliki." Kata Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Saat ini posisi Sehun sudah ikut berbaring di atas ranjang Luhan, dia berbaring dengan posisi menyamping menghadap kanan. " Lagi pula kita masih mempunyai banyak sekali waktu untuk memberikan adik lagi buat Haowen bukan ?" Kata Sehun sambil memberikan senyuman yang sangat menawan kepada Luhan sambil menempelkan ujung hidung mereka.

" Iya, kau benar." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kembali karena merasa bahagia. Sehun yang merasa senang lalu mencium lembut bibir Luhan, lalu membawa Luhan kedalam pelukkannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tertidur sambil berpelukan dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir mereka.

* * *

Seminggu sudah Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kondisi kesehatannya pun sudah membaik, wajahnya yang beberapa hari lalu masih terlihat pucat sudah mulai menampakkan warna kemerahan di pipinya. Dia sangat bahagia karena keluarga kecilnya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala dengan hadirnya Haowen kembali di tengah-tengah mereka, walau pun ada sedikit penyesalan di hati Luhan karena sudah kehilangan calon bayinya dan dia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Haowen yang menginginkan seorang adik.

Mike sudah kembali ke Beijing, China, sehari setelah Luhan terbangun di rumah sakit. Dia pun meminta maaf kepada orang tua Luhan karena telah menyebabkan kekacauan selama ini. Dia juga kembali menjelaskan semua permasalahannya dengan Luhan kepada Sehun.

" Baba, tadi ibu guru Song tidak mengajar di sekolah, katanya sedang cuti hamil. Hamil itu apa ?" Tanya Haowen yang sedang mengerjakan tugas menggambar di ruang keluarga kepada Luhan.

" Hamil itu..Hamil itu berarti perut ibu guru Song ada adik bayi di dalamnya." Luhan yang sedang menikmati keripik sambil berbaring di atas sofa dan berbantalkan paha Sehun pun berpikir mencari kata yang tepat dan mudah di mengerti oleh Haowen.

" Berarti perut paman Shindong yang besar juga ada adik bayinya ?" Tanya Haowen kembali dan meninggalkan tugas belajarnya begitu saja di karpet, saat ini dia sudah berdiri di atas sofa sambil memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang.

" Kalau perut paman Shindong itu tidak ada bayinya, sayang. Perut paman Shindong seperti itu karena kebanyakan makan." Jelas Sehun.

" Lalu bagaimana di perut ibu guru Song bisa ada bayinya ?." Tanya Haowen, dia benar-benar penasaran.

" Itu, itu karena ibu guru Song sangat mencintai suaminya. Mereka menikah lalu tinggal bersama, terus terciptalah adik bayi di dalam perut ibu guru Song. Seperti dulu baba mengadung Haowen, perut baba sebesar perut paman Shindong karena ada Haowen di dalamnya." Jelas Sehun seadanya. Luhan yang masih asik berbaring pun terkikik geli mendengar jawaban yang di berikan Sehun. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengantisipasi kalau suatu hari Haowen menanyakan hal itu.

" Begitu kah ?. Lalu kalau bercinta itu artinya apa, ayah ?" Tanya Haowen kembali.

" UHUKKK..UUHHUUKK..." Luhan yang sedang asik berbaring sambil menikmati keripiknya pun menjadii tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Haowen sedangkan Sehun hanya memelototkan matanya kaget.

" Da-Dari mana Haowen tahu kata-kata itu, Sayang ?" Tanya Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil meneguk segelas jus yang berada di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah kanan sofa.

" Dari ayah. Bukankah setiap hari ayah selalu berbisik dan mengajak baba bercinta ?. Apa bercinta itu makanan, apa rasanya enak ?" Haowen bertanya dengan polosnya sambil bergelayut di punggung Sehun.

Kontan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Haowen pun membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Dia segera melayangkan pandangan mata tajam kepada suaminya yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin terlihat tampan. Sementara Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh.

" Ber-bercinta itu bukan makanan, Sayang. Itu, itu hanya ungkapan cinta ayah kepada baba. Seperti waktu baba bilang kalau baba mencintai Haowen." Jawab Luhan dengan cepat. Dia rasanya ingin menonjok Sehun saat itu juga karena sering memberikan pengaruh buruk kepada Haowen dengan kata-kata frontalnya.

* * *

Suasana sekolah dan kampus SM hari ini sangat ramai karena ada sebuah event yang sangat besar, yaitu peringatan hari ulang tahun SM yang ke 20 tahun. Banyak sekali kolega-kolega bisnis dari Oh Corp yang hadir di acara itu karena sebagian besar putra-putri mereka pun bersekolah dan kuliah di sana. Selain itu tidak ketinggalan artis-artis papan atas Korea Selatan yang merupakan alumni SM turut hadir dalam acara tersebut.

Dekorasi pesta yang di adakan di taman yang sangat luas itu sangatlah indah. Danau dan sungai buatan yang berada di taman tampak bercahaya karena panitia acara meletakkan lampion berwarna-warni dan juga likin berbentuk bunga di atas air. Pohon-pohon juga di hiasi dengan lampu beraneka warna. Selain itu banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang di rangkai sedemikian rupa agar semakin memperindah tempat acara.

Acara pun di mulai dengan pidato yang di sampaikan oleh Oh Seunghyun selaku putra dari Oh Seunghwan, pendiri dari SM. Setelah itu i lanjutkan dengan beberapa acara hiburan yang telah di siapkan oleh panitia dan juga para pengisi acara.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang tampil di atas panggung sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan di iringi gerakan dance yang sangat pas dan memukau dari Kai. Mereka berdua seakan menghayati lagu tersebut melalui ekspresi wajah dan juga kontak mata di antara mereka berdua. Perform Baekhyun dan Kai menimbulkan decak kagum para undangan.

Luhan yang saat ini sedang duduk di satu meja bersama dengan Kris, Lay, Suho dan Tao. Luhan terlihat sangat tidak tenang karena dia sedang memikirkan Haowen, putranya itu sedang sendirian di rumah bersama para pelayan. Selain itu orang tua Sehun juga berada di sini sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk mengajak Haowen. Sedangkan Sehun sejak tadi belum juga hadir karena ada penandatanganan kontrak kerja yang harus di lakukan oleh perusahaannya. Sehun juga sangat sulit di hubungi hingga membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Haowen.

Luhan pun berpamitan kepada teman-teman dan saudaranya setelah Kai dan juga Baekhyun menghampiri tempat duduk mereka. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Haowen. Namun baru saja dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, tiba-tiba lampu yang menerangi taman padam begitu saja. Luhan hanya bisa diam karena suasana acara benar-benar gelap dan mulai terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dari para undangan yang protes karena lampu di padamkan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu All Of Me milik John Legend di putar dan layar LED yang sangat besar di atas panggung pun menyala. Di layar LED itu terpampang beberapa slide foto. Foto yang membuat para tamu undangan sangat terkejut. Tak lama kemudian lampu sorot pun menyala mengarah kepada Luhan.

" Luhan..Luhan..Lihat itu." Kata Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan yang hanya berdiam diri sejak lampu padam tadi. Luhan pun segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah layar LED dan tetap tidak menyadari kalau ada lampu yang menyorot kepadanya.

Slide foto itu menampilkan beberapa foto Luhan pada saat bersekolah di SM Senior High School, lalu di susul beberapa foto Luhan yang sedang mengenakan seragam tim sepak bola SM dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat Luhan kenal

" Awal mengenalmu, sungguh aku sangat membencimu. Kau tampak bar-bar dan laksana preman di mataku. Kau selalu merusak hari-hariku yang indah pada saat mencampakkan para mantan kekasihku dengan melayangkan tinju di wajahku ataupun menabrakkan mobilmu dengan mobilku. Sungguh, saat itu aku berharap agar tidak pernah mengenalmu dan kau segera enyah dari hadapanku."

Foto pada layar pun berganti dengan beberapa foto lagi yang muncul pada layar LED. Beberapa foto hasil USG, foto pernikahan sederhana Luhan dan Sehun serta foto-foto saat Luhan dalam kondisi perut membuncit.

" Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukum kita. DIA tidak suka melihat kita yang selalu bertengkar setiap saat karena hal-hal tidak penting yang selalu menjadi bahan perdebatan kita. DIA pun menyatukan kita dengan sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga, kita melakukan kesalahan yang tak sengaja kita lakukan bersama. Tuhan pun menitipkan malaikatnya padamu lalu aku pun menikahimu."

Foto tadi pun berganti dengan foto ketika Haowen di lahirkan di dunia. Lalu di lanjutkan foto-foto saat Haowen di mandikan, saat Haowen menangis dan tertawa. Setelah itu di lanjutkan dengan video saat Haowen mengucapkan kata pertamanya dan saat sedang belajar berjalan. Serta kebahagiaan Haowen saat pertama kali masuk sekolah.

" Saat-saat yang kita nantikan pun tiba. Oh Haowen, malaikat kita, pangeran kita dan buah hati kita pun lahir di dunia. Dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan menghadirkan tawa dan kebahagiaan di antara kita."

Pada layar kembali muncul foto-foto saat Sehun atau Luhan sedang bersama Haowen, atau pun saat mereka sedang bertiga sedang tertawa bersama. Dan saat mereka berkumpul bersama keluarga besar dengan adanya Haowen di antara mereka.

" Kita berdua bertemu karena suatu masalah, kita bersama karena suatu kesalahan, namun kita tertawa bersama karena sebuah anugerah. Kita tertawa dan bahagia dengan adanya Haowen di antara kita. Akan tetapi semua itu tetap tidak bisa merubah dan menyatukan perasaan kita. Hingga Tuhan pun berkali-kali memberikan cobaan pad rumah tangga kita."

Suara itu kembali mucul dengan foto-foto dan video saat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berlibur berdua di pulau Junmun. Wajah mereka terlihat dangat bahagia. Seiring berhentinya slide foto tersebut, muncul lah Sehun yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung dengan penampilannya yang dangat tampan dan memukau.

" Namun perlahan aku pun menyadarinya. Kau bukanlah orang yang tiba-tiba hadir karena kau adalah kesialan bagiku, kau bukanlah orang yang hadir karena Tuhan sedang menghukumku, atau pun kau hadir hanya sebagai orang yang memberikan Oh Haowen kepadaku. Tapi kau memang hadir karena Tuhan memang menciptakanmu untukku. Dengan menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku, menemani hari-hariku dan kembali membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta dan juga mencintai. Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu membuatmu menderita, maaf kalau selama ini aku belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepadamu tapi ijinkanlah aku untuk memperbaiki itu semua. Di hari ini, di hadapan orang tua kita, di hadapan malaikat kecil kita dan di hadapan semua orang yang berada di sini, aku ingin mengatakan isi hatiku yang sesungguhkan. Luhan, aku mencintaimu oleh karena itu mau kah kau menerima cintaku dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu bersamaku hingga maut memisahkan ?" Ucap Sehun dari atas panggung sambil memandang Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung sedari tadi.

Luhan yang sejak awal melihat foto-foto itu tak hentinya menitikkan air mata. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun yang belum juga hadir dan tidak bisa di hubungi ternyata menyiapkan ini semua untuknya. Selain itu ternyata Haowen dan juga baba serta mamanya juga turut hadir melihat ini semua. Luhan sungguh sangat bahagia. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke atas panggung, ketika jaraknya dan Sehun hanya terpaut 5 meter, Luhan pun segera berlari dan menghambur dalam pelukan Sehun sambil menangis bahagia.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Aku mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu." Ucap Luhan di sela isak tangis dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun pun bahagia mendengarnya, dia pun melepas pelukan Luhan dan menghapus lelehan air matanya. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum bahagia, lalu perlahan namun pasti Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dan menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Semua yang menyaksikan hal itu pun turut larut dalam kebahagiaan yang di rasakan oleh Sehun dan Luhan namun tidak dengan para mantan kekasih Sehun atau pun para wanita yang mengidolakan Sehun yang patah hati dan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun sudah berkeluarga. Demikian juga dengan Kim Woobin dan para penggemar Luhan, mereka pun merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Seiring berakhirnya pernyataan cinta Sehun, kembang api pun menyala dan semakin membuat suasana acara menjadi sangat meriah.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu" Kata Luhan sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah kapal pribadi milik Sehun. Setelah acara pernyataan cinta, Sehun segera membawa kabur Luhan dan menelfon ayahnya kalau dia ingin menitipkan Haowen untuk semalam karena sedang ingin bermesraan bersama Luhan tanpa ada gangguan.

" Maaf kalau aku selama ini aku selalu berkata dan berbuat kasar padamu." Kata Sehun sambil menemoelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan.

" Ha..Ha..Ha.. Kata-kata kasar dalam kehiduoan sehari-hari kita itu ibarat ungkapan cinta, Oh Sehun. Bahkan aku masih suka menyebutmu brengsek, karena memang pada kenyataannya kau memang seperti itu. Kau brengsek karena sukses mencampur aduk perasaanku, aku bisa merasakan sedih, tangis, tawa dan juga rasa cinta yang teramat banyak karenamu." Kata Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata Luhan hanya bisa memusatkan pandangan matanya pada bibir merekah milik Luhan, sesekali dia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan gatal ingin mengecup dan melumat bibir lembut Luhan.

" Sehun.."

" Heum ?"

" Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencin-Emmmppphhtt..." Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia pun langsung meraup bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Dia mencium Luhan dengan sangat bernafsu. Mereka saling menikmati bibir masing-masing dan dengan cekatan Sehun pun melucuti jas dan semua kain yang masih menempel di tubuh Luhan. Lalu membawa tubuh telanjang Luhan di atas ranjang yang berada di dalam kapal dan mulai bercinta.

" Aaahh...Aaahhh..Se-sehun..Ahh.." desahan Luhan masih terdngar sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Saat ini Luhan tengah mengangkang di atas meja dengan lalu Sehun dengan semngatnya menusuk-nusukkan penis besar ya kedalam lubang anus benar-benar ingin mengejai tubuh Luhan yang membuatnya selalu merasa ketagihan.

" Iya, Sayang ?. Ohhh..Aaahh...Aahhh.." Sehun turut menikmati gerakan Luhan yang menyempitkan dan melebarkan lubang anusnya untuk menggoda . Terang saja apa yang di lakukan oleh Luhan itu semakin membuat nafsu Sehun menjadi semakin meningkat.

" Aaaahhh..Aaahhh..Ohhh, ini sangat nikmat." Racau Luhan saat Sehun menyatukan kedua kakinya sambil terus menumbuk dan menghajar lubang anus Luhan tanpa ampun.

" Aku mau keluar, sayang. Ak-aku..Aaahhh...Aaahhh" desah Luhan ketika untuk yang ketiga kalinya dia mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

Sehun yang baru mengeluarkan spermanya 1 kali pun masih ingin menghajar prostat Luhan. Dia pun mengangkat tubuh telanjang Luhan ke atas dek kapal. Sehun membaringkan tubuh berkeringat dan licin Luhan pada lantai dek yang dingin lalu kembali melesakkan penisnya yang besar itu dengan beratapkan langit dan di terangi sinar bulan purnama. Suasana laut yang tenang dengan deburan-deburan kecil ombak, dan di terangi cahaya bulan semakin membuat pergumulan Sehun dan Luhan menjadi semakin panas.

" Aakkhh.. Aahhh..Aahh..Ohhh.." Suara desahan Luhan yang keras pun seakan bersahut-sahutan dengan suara ombak. Gerakan kapal yang sedang berhenti di tengah laut dan bergoyang-goyang terkena ombak pun memberikan efek tersendiri pada sesi bercinta mereka kali ini.

" Aku akan menumbuk prostatmu, akan aku penuhi lubang anusmu dengan spermaku. Akan aku tanam benihku di dalam perutmu agar kau kembali mengandung anakku." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan sambil mempercepat gerakan maju mundur pinggulnya.

" Aaahhh..Sehunn...Aaahhh...Aahhh.." Luhan pun kembali mengeluarkan spermanya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

" Aku..Aakkhh...Ohh..Ohh..Euunghh.." Sehun pun menutup kedua mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam lubang Luhan.

" Aku mencintaimu / aku mencintaimu." Kata Sehun dan Luhan saling bersamaan. Mereka pun saling tersenyum dan tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan malam panas mereka berdua.

* * *

BRAKK

" AYAH !" Teriak Haowen sambil membuka lebar pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya di suatu malam karena ketakutan mendengar suara petir. Kontan Luhan yang sedang terlentang di atas tempat tidur karena menikmati sodokan-sodokan penis Sehun pun secara refleks mendendang Sehun hingga jatuh terjungkal di lantai.

" Ada apa, sayang ?." Tanya Luhan sambil melilitkan kain sprei agar membungkus tubuh telanjangnya dan menghampiri Haowen yang tengah menangis. Dia lalu membawa tubuh Haowen ke atas tempat tidur lalu membaringkannya tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang sedang cemberut di lantai.

" Haowen takut petir, Baba. Hiks..hiks.." isak Haowen dalam pelukan babanya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Haowen. Dia pun menenangkan Haowen dengan memeluk tubuhnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan agar Haowen tidak takut dan kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang berusaha menenangkan Haowen, Sehun harus berusaha menenangkan penisnya yang masih menegang dan sekeras kayu. Semakin dia membelai penisnya agar tertidur yang ada malah penisnya semakin menonjolkan urat-uratnya. Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain, dia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu segera menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya tanpa mengkhawatirkan Haowen akan terkejut melihatnya telanjang karena Haowen sudah mulai tenang dan mulai tertidur dalam dekapan Luhan.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sehun kembali menuju tempat tidur. Dia harus bisa menenangkan penisnya yang sedang berontak. Dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Luhan yang sedang tidur menyamping. Tak ingin berlama-lama dan membuang cairan spermanya sia-sia, Sehun lalu membuka lilitan kain sprei yang membungkus tubuh suami cantiknya pada bagian belakang saja.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ?. Ada Haowen di sini." Desis Luhan ketika Sehun mulai menggesek-gesekkan penisnya pada belahan bokong Luhan.

" Aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi, aku juga tidak mau membuang spremaku sia-sia jadi kau bersiaplah menampungnya. Kalau kau tidak ingin Haowen terbangun, kau harus bisa menahan desahanmu. Enuugghh.." Kata Sehun sambil melesakkan kembali penisnya pada lubang Luhan.

" Akkh...Emmpphhhhtt.." desah tertahan Luhan pun keluar. Sehun benar-benar gila karena melakukan hal seperti itu di saat Haowen bersama mereka. Ingatkan Luhan untuk menghabisinya keesokan hati. Dan yang semakin membuat Luhan semakin gila dan menderita adalah Sehun menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan perlahan-lahan karena tidak mau membuat guncangan pada tempat tidur mereka dan bisa membangunkan Haowen.

" Besok pagi, Eemmpphht..Hah..Hah.. Aku akan menghabisimu, Oh Sehun." Desis Luhan, dia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa lagi selain ingin segera di puaskan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun dan Luhan pun mengeluarkan cairan sperma mereka secara bersamaan. Lalu keesokan harinya, Luhan merealisasikan kata-katanya, dia menghabisi Sehun dengan sangat kejinya.

" Haowen sayang. Haowen ingin punya adik bayi bukan ?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah babak belurnya. Mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, Haowen pun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

" Nah, kalau begitu mulai nanti malam kalau Haowen sedang bermimpi buruk atau takut dengan petir, Haowen tidak boleh mendatangi kamar ayah dan baba karen kalau tidak Haowen akan gagal mendapatkan adik bayi. Selain itu Haowen juga harus jadi pemberani biar nanti bisa menjaga adik bayi, ok ?" Kata Sehun.

" Baik, Ayah." Kata Haowen sambil tersenyum kepada ayahnya. Mendengar itu tentu Sehun sangat bergembira tanpa menyadari kalau Luhan sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Aarrgghh.." teriak Sehun karena Luhan menjewer telinganya.

* * *

Hari ini Luhan di sibukkan dengan desain pakaian untuk acara pertunangan Kris dengan Lay. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk merancang design tanpa memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya yang agak melemah.

" Luhan, apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kau terlihat pucat." Tanya salah satu karyawan Luhan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Design ini membuat kepalaku pusing" Jawab Luhan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi.

" Bisakah salah satu dari kalian membelikanku makanan yang rasanya pedas, asin dan asam ?" Pinta Luhan kepada para karyawan sambil memandang mereka dengan tatapan mata polos dan memohon. Salah satu karyawannya pun segera menganggukkan kepala lalu segera berlalu untuk membelikan makanan untuk Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun mendapatkan makanan pesanannya lalu 2 jam kemudian dia pulang ke rumahnya.

" Sayang, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan kau terlihat semakin gemuk saja ?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati malam berdua sambil memandangi bintang dari balkon kamar.

" Pengerjaan baju untuk acara pertunangan Kris dan Lay membuat nafsu makanku meningkat. Kris sangat cerewet hingga berkali-kali aku merasa pusing memenuhi permintaan model baju yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Untuk mengurangi rasa stres, aku pun memesan banyak makanan setiap harinya." Jawab Luhan sambil menyesap coklat panasnya.

" Kau boleh mengerjakan pesanan Kris, namun kau juga harus memperhatian kesehatanmu, Ok ?" Kata Sehun. Mendengar itu Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

" Fiuh..Akhirnya baju sialan itu selesai juga. Cepat suruh orang segera mengantarkannya ke rumah Kris karena aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Kepalaku rasanya sangat pusing, perutku juga sangat mu-hoek...hoek.." tiba-tiba Luhan merasa perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk. Dia pun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" Luhan, sepertinya kau sedang sakit. Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit ?" Tawar Taemin.

" Tidak usah, sepertinya istirahat sebentar bisa membuatku lebih baik." Kata Luhan. Dia pun mulai menutup matanya perlahan-lahan dan berbaring di atas sofa yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

" Ngomong-ngomong adakah dari kalian yang mau membelikanku Strawberry Shortcake, Maccaron dan juga Stawberry Milkshake ? Hari ini aku ingin makanan yang manis-manis dan agak asam. Ah..Air liurku sekan mau menetes membayangkannya. Tapi aku maunya gratisan, please." Kata Luhan bangkit dari berbaring sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

" Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu meminta yang aneh-aneh, Lu. Seperti orang sedang mengidam saja." Celetuk Seohyun.

" Uhuk..Uhuk.." kontan Luhan tersedak minumannya. Dia akhirnya menyadari kalau beberapa hari ini dia memang merasakan keanehan dalam ddirinya, apa dia hamil lagi ?, sepertinya dia harus segera memastikannya.

* * *

Acara pertunangan Kris dan Lay akan segera di mulai pada pukul 9 pagi di halaman villa keluarga Wu di pulau Jeju. Semua keluarga besar Kris, Lay dan juga teman-teman terdekat mereka sudah datang sejak kemarin. Luhan yang baru bangun segera bersiap-siap namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan perutnya mual.

" Hoek..Hoek..." Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kepalanya pusing dan pandangan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Dia berkali-kali memanggil Sehun tapi nampaknya suaminya itu sudah keluar dari kamar tempat mereka menginap sejak tadi. Luhan pun mengingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia membeli beberapa test pack, dia pun segera mengambilnya dari dalam tas yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana kedalam kamar mandi.

4 test pack dan hasilnya positif. Luhan pun tersenyum sumringah sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Haowen akan punya adik dan dia harus segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sehun. Dia pun segera bergegas mempersiapkan dirinya.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilannya yang selalu menawan, namun masih terlihat jelas wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang berada di belakang villa. Di sana terlihat beberapa keluarga Kris, Lay, dan Sehun serta teman-teman terdekat mereka. Haowen tampak sangat ceria dalam gendongan kakeknya sementara Sehun sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kris. Melihat kedatangan Luhan, Sehun pun segera menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

" Hai sayang, maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu di dalam kamar sendirian karena aku ada sedikit keperluan dengan Kris." Kata Sehun sambil merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya.

" Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Aku.."

" Sehun.." Tiba-tiba ada salah satu tamu undangan yang merupakan teman Sehun. Luhan yang hendak memeritahukan kabar tentang kehamilannya kepada sang suami pun hanya bisa diam sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena Sehun tiba-tiba berpamitan kepada Luhan untuk membahas bisnis dengan temannya tersebut.

Tamu-tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Luhan sedari tadi berdiri di antara Suho, Kai, Baekhyun dan juga Tao. Luhan sedang dalam mode mengambek, sejak tadi dia sudah menghabiskan berpotong-potong strawberry cheesecake.

" Hey, Lu. Ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu menghabiskan 10 piring cake. Lihat, tubuhmu semakin bulat saja." Sindir Kai. Mendengar itu Luhan pun segera meletakkan piring ke 11nya dengan agak keras lalu memandang Kai dengan tajam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Sayang, maaf aku tadi kembali meninggalkanmu." Sehun tiba-tiba datang sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Namun Luhan segera melepas paksa pelukan Sehun.

" Ini semua gara-gara kau. Semua orang mengatai aku gendut." Kata Luhan kepada Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan juga teman-temannya yang hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat kelakuan Luhan.

" Sayang, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan. Acara pertunangan sudah di mulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Luhan hanya terdiam sambil mengacuhkan Sehun sejak tadi.

" Semua orang mengataiku gendut, ini semua salahmu." Kata Luhan sambil memandang Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia pun kembali mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu, heum ?. Walaupun kau semakin gendut, gemuk atau apapun itu namanya, aku tetap mencintaimu, Sayang." Kata Sehun sambil membelai dan mengecup bibir Luhan. Mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka dan tidak memperhatikan acara yang sedang berlangsung.

" Benarkah ?. Tapi sebentar lagi perutku akan semakin membesar, pipiku juga akan semakin terlihat chubby dan..dan penampilanku untuk 9bulan kedepan akan terlihat tidak menarik lagi. Hiks..hiks.." tiba-tiba Luhan menjadi emosional dan sensitif lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Sehun.

" Sayang, jangankan kau gemuk hanya untuk waktu 9 bulan saja. Kau gemuk selama-selamanya pun aku tet..." tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya begitu saja. Dia mengulang kembali kata-kata Luhan di dalam pikirannya. Sementara Luhan yang melihat Sehun tiba-tiba diam hanya bisa memandangi suami tampannya tersebut.

" Sayang, apa kau sedang hamil ?" Tanya Sehun perlahan sambil menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan pun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Sehun kembali memastikan jawaban Luhan. Luhan pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan 4 test pack dari dalam kantung celana yang dia kenakan dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun. Sehun pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

" WUHUUUU...AKU AKAN KEMBALI JADI AYAH...!" Teriak Sehun dengan lantang sambil menggendong Luhan danmemutar-mutar tubuhnya hingga membuat tamu undangan menjadi terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mereka. Sedangkan Kris yang hendak memasangkan cincin di jari Lay pun ikut terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan cincin pertunangannya ke tanah yang penuh dengan rerumputan.

" OH SEHUN, KU BUNUH KAU !" Teriak Kris, sementara Lay dan beberapa panitia acara sibuk mencari cincin yang terjatuh.

END

Akhirnya ending dengan tidak elitnya. Huhuhuhu... sorry kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan, pengerjaan yang rencananya selesai dari kemaren molor cos ada beberapa masalah jadinya rere g bisa mikir.

Thanks ya buat readers, followers dan yang udah favorit ff rere, trs buat yang udah nyempet-nyempetin review juga. Maaf kalau ff rere bikin beberapa readers gak suka sama pairingnya, terus endingnya juga gak sesuai sama yang udah kalian perkirakan dan gak memuaskan. Rere udah berusaha.

Minggu depan kita udah mau puasa, rere minta maaf kalau ada salah salah kata yang gak di sengaja ya. LOPH YOU..CHUCHUCHU..

Oh iya, ada yg minta sequel ?. Di bikin sequel gak ya? . HOHOHOHO... rere lagu ngetik sesuatu sih, tapi yakin deh bakal ancur total. Kalau review udh nyampe 500 ntr rere update sequelnya... \\(^^)/. Hwekekeke..rere becanda, rere udh ketik dikit. Sequelnya ringan seputar anak2 HunHan. Tp kaga tau kapan d updatenya.

Sekali lagi thanks ya buat yang udah support ff rere

daebaektaeluv, choi seul bee, nonameshippeer, Xiao Luhannie, NoonaLu, msLuhan87, revaAisyah1004, KimRyeona19, dislike craick pair, farfaridah16, ruixii, Erliyana, tetsuya kurosaki, PutriManja, LisnaOhLu120, Naiblossoms, anahunhan, junia . angel . 58, zoldyk, Re-panda68, nidahunhan7941, vhiie . chereewetzz, WindaHunHanYeol, kyuminring, karina, ferina . refina, fitry . sukma . 39, iOS-i'mOhSehun, LauraRose14, laabaikands, ChagiLu, nandaputri, SFA30, LuluHD, anisa, samiyatuara09, OrangKece, YWALin7, cho ri rin, AlienBS, leedongsun3, mydeerangel4ever, cloudy white, odultLu, jonginlaaf, SangRi14, MapleFujoshi2309, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, narahunhan1027, rikha-chan, FlowerInYou, and Guest

.


	9. Chapter 9

Say You Love Me Sequel

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Oh Haowen

Oh Ziyu

Dll.

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : T / T+ / M ?

* * *

Rere bawa SEQUEL...HURAY...ga tau ini bisa di sebut sequel apa gak..heheheheh..

Rere berusaha ngerjain secepatnya keburu puasa, takutnya ide ilang. Moga pada suka, sorry kalau g memuaskan. Dan yang g suka pairnya, sekali lagi rere minta maaf.

* * *

" Oh Sehun, aku ingin makan pasta dari restaurant langganan kita." Pinta Luhan tepat pukul 2 dini hari. Sehun yang sedang berbaring di lantai beralaskan karpet pun hanya bisa mengeluh.

" Sayang, aku lelah. Baru 15 menit yang lalu aku pulang dari mencarikanmu Ttokkboki dari kedai yang jaraknya 30Km dari dari rumah kita. Bisakah kalau aku menyuruh bibi Jang saja yang memasakkannya untukmu ?" Tawar Sehun. Sungguh dia teramat sangat lelah setelah seharian di sibukkan dengan kegiatan kampus, harus bolak-balik mengantar jemput Haowen di sekolah lalu dia harus berangkat ke kantor mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dan sepulang dari kantor dia yang sudah lelah ingin sekali beristirahat dengan tenang, namun ternyata apa yang diinginkannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Sehun yang baru memejamkan matanya selama 20 menit tiba-tiba di bangunkan oleh suami cantiknya. Tepat pukul 12 malam Luhan meminta di belikan Ttokkboki, awalnya Sehun membentak Luhan karena dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Namun Luhan yang sedang sensitif karena kehamilannya yang baru menginjak usia 3 bulan pun menangis meraung-raung dengan keras sambil mendendang Sehun dari atas tempat tidur. Sehun pun kalang kabut di buatnya, tanpa berfikir panjang dia pun menenangkan Luhan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi mobil lalu berangkat mencarikan makanan yang di minta suaminya tersebut.

Dan sekarang, sekembalinya Sehun dari membeli Ttokkboki yang hanya di makan 2 suap saja oleh Luhan, dia kembali menyuruh Sehun membelikannya pasta di restaurant favorit mereka yang baru buka pukul 10 pagi. Sungguh kehamilan Luhan kali ini sangat menyusahkan bagi Sehun dan sangat-sangat berbeda dengan saat Luhan mengandung Haowen dulu. Luhan jadi lebih manja dan cengeng.

Luhan sedang dalam mode mengambeknya dan melempari Sehun dengan bantal karena menolak permintaannya. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil diam-diam menitikkan air mata. ' Kasihanilah ayahmu, anakku ' begitulah suara hati Sehun.

* * *

" Baba, kapan adik bayi Haowen lahir ?" Tanya Haowen sambil mengelus perut Luhan yang sudah mulai membuncit di usia 5bulan kehamilannya.

" Adik bayi Haowen akan keluar sekitar 4 bulan lagi, sayang." Jawab Luhan.

Saat ini Luhan dan Haowen sedang berada di ruang santai di halaman belakang sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun pulang dari kantor. Mereka sedang bersantai sambil menikmati buah-buahan favorit mereka berdua.

" Adik Haowen laki-laki apa perempuan, baba ?" Tanya Haowen kembali, kali ini dia menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Luhan sambil menempelkan telinganya karena ingin mendengar pergerakan calon adiknya yang masih berada di dalam perut babanya.

" Baba belum tahu karena baba ingin menjadikan ini kejutan buat kita saat nanti adik bayi lahir. Kalau Haowen sendiri ingin adik laki-laki apa perempuan ?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Haowen.

" Haowen mau adik laki-laki, biar nanti kita bisa main bola bersama lalu kami mengejar monggu sampai lelah." Kata Haowen sambil berkali-kali mengecup perut babanya. Mendengar kata-kata Haowen, Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia karena mengetahui kalau anak sulungnya sangat antusias menanti kelahiran calon adiknya. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa sedih mengingat kehamilannya beberapa waktu yang lalu yang mengalami keguguran. Andai saja saat itu dia menyadari kalau dia sedang berbadan dua, dia pasti bisa menjaga kandungannya dengan baik dan sekarang Haowen pasti sangat senang karena sudah memiliki adik.

" Kenapa kau menangis, heum ?" Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah duduk di sebelah Luhan sambil menghapus lelehan air matanya.

Luhan yang sedang melamun pun tidak menyadari kalau air matanya menetes dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Sehun yang terlihat lelah dan juga tampak kekhawatiran dari sinar matanya melihat keadaan Luhan.

" Aku hanya mengingat kehamilanku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Andai saja aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik, pasti anak kita sudah terlahir di dunia." Kata Luhan sambil menitikkan air mata lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Haowen yang melihat babanya menangis pun ikut bersedih.

" Kenapa baba menangis ?. Hiks..hiks.." mendengar Haowen yang ikut terisak melihat babanya menangis, Luhan dan Sehun pun tertawa lalu memeluk putra sulungnya itu bersama-sama.

* * *

" KALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG SEKARANG JUGA, JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU SEUMUR HIDUPMU, OH SEHUN !" Luhan berteriak dengan keras pada ponselnya. Saat ini dia sudah akan melahirkan anak keduanya namun Sehun tidak ada di sampingnya karena sedang ada rapat dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Kontan saja Sehun yang sedang berada di kantor pun kalang kabut di buatnya. Dan tanpa berpamitan kepada para rekan bisnisnya, dia segera berlari menuju basement di lantai dasar dimana mobilnya berada.

Sehun sampai di rumah sakit 30menit kemudian. Selama perjalanan dia tidak menghiraukan berapa kecepatan mobilnya yang penting dia harus segera sampai di rumah sakit secepatnya dari pada Luhan marah dan mengancam tidak mau menemuinya.

" Bagaimana kondisi Luhan ?" Tanya Sehun kepada ibunya yang sedang memangku Haowen. Nafas sehun terengah-engah karena kelelahan berlari.

" Segeralah masuk, Luhan sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Dokter tidak bisa melakukan operasi karena Luhan menangis dan ingin melihat wajahmu terlebih dahulu." Kata Fei Fei sambil mengelus wajah putranya. Sehun pun segera menghampiri perawat yang sedang menangani Luhan lalu segera memberikan baju steril rumah sakit agar Sehun bisa menemui suaminya.

" Sehun.." panggil Luhan lirih karena dokter baru saja menyuntikkan obat bius padanya sehingga mempengaruhi kesadarannya.

" Iya, Sayang." Jawab sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan dan menggengam jemari tangannya, berusaha memberi kekuatan.

" Aku mencintaimu." Kata Luhan lemah, kesadarannya sudah mulai menipis.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Balas Sehun seiring menutupnya mata Luhan yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Sehun pun kembali memberi kecupan pada kening, bibir dan juga tangan Luhan. Lalu dia segera keluar dari ruang operasi dan mempersilahkan dokter melakukan pekerjaannya.

2 jam sudah Sehun harap-harap cemas menunggu proses kelahiran anak keduanya di depan pintu ruang operasi bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga Haowen. Saat ini kedua orang tua Luhan sedang berada di Belanda, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengikuti proses kelahiran cucu kedua mereka.

" OOEEEKK.. OOEEKK.." tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangis bayi dari ruang operasi. Terlihat kelegaan dan rasa bersyukur dari Sehun dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter pun segera keluar dari ruang operasi dan menemui Sehun.

" Selamat tuan Oh, anda di karuniai seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat manis dan juga menggemaskan. Suami dan anak anda dalam kondisi stabil dan juga Sehat. Anda bisa menemui mereka setelah anak anda di bersihkan dan tuan Luhan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Sekali lagi saya ucspkan selamat dan saya permisi." Kata Dokter Lee memberi ucapan selamat kepada Sehun.

Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya pun tersenyum lega mendengar kata-kata dokter Lee. Beberapa saat kemudian para perawat membawa Luhan yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius keluar dari ruang operasi begitu pula bayinya yang telah di bersihkan dan di berikan kepada Sehun.

" Selamat datang di dunia, anakku." Bisik Sehun di telinga anak keduanya. Bayi itu seakan mengerti sapaan sang ayah lalu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya yang tadi tertutup. Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya sangat takjub melihat bayi mungil itu yang mewarisi wajah dan mata Luhan. Benar-benar bayi yang sangat menawan dan juga menggemaskan.

" Ayah...Ayah..Haowen mau melihat adik bayi." Haowen menarik-narik celana yang Sehun kenakan. Seunghyun lalu mengangkat tubuh cucu pertamanya lalu mendekatkan tubuh Haowen pada ayah dan juga adiknya.

" Ini adiknya Haowen. Haowen sudah jadi kakak sekarang, jadi Haowen harus bisa menjaga adik kecil dengan baik dan tidak boleh cengeng atau nakal lagi, mengerti ?" Pesan Seunghyun pada Haowen. Mendengar pesan kakeknya, Haowen pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Adik bayi Haowen lucu. Badannya kecil, matanya indah seperti milik baba, Haowen suka. Haowen boleh cium kan ayah ?" Celoteh Haowen. Sehun pun tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Haowen dan menganggukkan kepala menjawab permintaan putranya. Fei Fei yang sejak Luhan dan bayinya keluar dari ruang operasi tadi tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur.

Luhan terbangun dari efek obat bius 2jam kemudian. Sehun pun langsung mendaratkan kecupan pada kening dan pipinya serta sedikit melumat bibirnya.

" Mana anak kita ?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun sambil tersenyum lemah karena masih ada sisa-sisa kantuk dan rasa sakit pada perutnya bekas operasi.

" Ibu sedang menggendongnya." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Luhan. Namun tak lama Fei Fei pun menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan menerima bayinya dengan senyuman yang terkembang. Tampak kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Saat ini dia sedang meletakkan putra keduanya di dalam dekapannya. Dengan didampingi Sehun di sebelah kanannya dan Haowen yang naik ke atas tempat tidur Luhan dan berada di sebelah kiri babanya.

" Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Pantas saja perilakumu selama hamil sangat menggemaskan dan juga terkadang sangat menjengkelkan, ternyata kita di karunia bayi kecil yang sangat mungil dan menggemaskan seperti dia." Kata Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

" Baba, nanti adik bayi tidur sama Haowen ya ?. Nanti Haowen mau ajak adik bayi main bersama." Kata Haowen kepada Luhan sambil mengecup pipi babanya.

" Sayang, nanti jaga adik bayi dengan baik ya. Haowen tidak boleh membuat adik bayi menagis, Ok ?" Kata Luhan. Mendengar itu Haowen pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya ?" Tanya Fei Fei sambil meraih tubuh cucu keduanya dari gendongan Luhan dan memberikan susu formula dalam botol karena terlihat kalau bayi itu sedang kehausan.

" Kami sudah sepakat memberinya nama Ziyu, Oh Ziyu." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Luhan.

" Semoga Ziyu tumbuh dengan penuh cinta kasih dari kita semua. Dan semoga dia tumbuh jadi anak yang sehat dan membanggakan. Nenek dan kakek menyanyangimu, Sayang." Ucap Fei Fei yang di amini oleh suami, anak serta menantunya.

* * *

Ziyu tumbuh menjadi bocah berusia 3 tahun yang sangat aktif, lucu, menggemaskan dan manja. Dia tumbuh dengan banyak cinta dan kasih dari semua keluarga maupun orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Sedangkan Haowen tumbuh menjadi kakak yang berusaha bertanggung jawab menjaga adiknya di usianya yang ke 8 tahun. Haowen menjadikan ayahnya sebagai panutan dan meniru semua perilaku ayahnya termasuk selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang yang tidak di kenalnya serta kadang bersikap cuek dengan keadaan sekitar namun bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya hal itu terlihat lucu di mata mereka karena semakin menambah daya tarik Haowen.

Kalau Haowen menjadi anak yang selalu terlihat tenang namun penuh kasih sayang kepada adiknya, berbeda dengan Ziyu yang manja, cengeng dan kemauannya harus di turuti. Tak jarang sifat Ziyu itu akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi sakit kepala.

" Ziyu mau baba. Huweeeeee..." Ziyu menangis dengan keras ketika bangun tidur dan tidak melihat babanya. Kontan saja Baekhyun pun menjadi kalang kabut menghadapi bocah berusia 3 tahun itu karena tadi tiba-tiba Kai membawa Ziyu pulang ke apartment mereka dalam keadaan tertidur lelap tanpa kedua orang tuanya, dan itu adalah bencana. Dia pun segera meraih Ziyu kedalam gendongannya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

" Kim Jongin, cepat kau suruh Luhan kemari. Kalau sampai Ziyu tidak berhenti menangis, jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh tubuhku selama 1 bulan kedepan." Ancam Baekhyun dan tentu saja hal itu sangat ampuh untuk membuat Kai kelabakan.

Semua bermula ketika tadi Kai mendatangi kantor Sehun dan ada Luhan serta Ziyu di sana. Kai yang sangat menyayangi keponakannya pun bermain bersama dengan Ziyu dan melupakan pekerjaannya di kantor. Rupanya karena kelelahan Ziyu pun jatuh tertidur sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba mendapatkan undangan mendadak ke dalam sebuah acara dan tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa si kecil Ziyu. Kai pun menawarkan diri membawa Ziyu pulang bersama ke apartmentnya dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan pun menyetujuinya dan berjanji akan segera pulang. Namun mereka melupakan kebiasaan Ziyu yang harus melihat wajah babanya dan mendapatkan kecupan sayang ketika bangun dari tidurnya.

" Ziyu sayang, jangan menangis, ok ?. Sebentar lagi baba dan ayah Ziyu akan segera sampai." Bujuk Baekhyun sambil memeluk Ziyu dengan penuh kasih sayang namun Ziyu tidak berhenti menangis. Kepala Baekhyun mulai tersa pening, lalu tiba-tiba Monggu melintas di depan mereka dan muncullah ide di kepala Baekhyun.

" Monggu." Panggil Baekhyun pada harta berharga Kai setelah Baekhyun, Monggu. Anjing itu pun segera menghampiri tunangan sang majikan.

" Nah, Ziyu jangan menangis lagi. Ini ada Monggu, Ziyu bermain bersama Monggu dulu sampai baba dan ayah datang, ok ?" Bujuk Baekhyun.

" Ziyu mau baba, huweeee..." tangis Ziyu tidak juga berhenti namun dia juga meraih tubuh Monggu ke dalam gendongannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat hingga membuat anjing kecil itu meringkik.

" Ziyuu...Jangan dekap Monggu seperti itu. Monggu tidak bisa bernafas." Teriak Kai histeris dan tanpa sadar melemparkan ponselnya yang sedang terhubung dengan ponsel Luhan. Kai shock melihat anjing kesayangannya bernasib malang dan terlihat tersiksa dalam dekapan Ziyu.

" HUWAAAAA..." Ziyu malah menangis semakin kencang dan dekapannya pada tubuh Monggu pun semakin kuat ketika mendengar teriakan Kai.

* * *

" Tao-Tao, Ziyu mau ice cream." Rengek Ziyu kepada Tao. Saat ini Ziyu sedang berada dalam gendongan Tao. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Suho dan juga Haowen. Sepanjang perjalanan Ziyu terus merengek meminta ice cream padahal tadi Tao sudah membelikannya 3 buah ice cream.

" Ziyu, tadi kan Tao-Tao sudah membelikan Ziyu ice cream 3 kali. Tao-Tao tidak berani kalau nanti tiba-tiba Ziyu jatuh sakit, nanti baba Ziyu akan menghukum Tao-Tao." Ucap Tao berusaha memberi pengertian kepada Ziyu kalau dia memang tidak boleh memakan terlalu banyak ice cream.

" Huweeee...Tao-Tao jahat. Ziyu mau baba.." rengek Ziyu dengan keras di tengah-tengah padatnya para pengunjung mall. Kontan Tao dan juga Suho dibuat panik olehnya. Kalau Ziyu mulai menangis dan memanggil babanya, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk hal buruk lainnya. Tao dan suho berusaha membujuk Ziyu agar berhenti menangis dengan membelikan mainan namun selalu di tolaknya. Sementara Haowen dengan tenang segera menghampiri adiknya. Dia merogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan 1 buah permen lollipop di dalamnya. Haowen pun berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan memberikan sebuah permen yang berada di tangannya. Ziyu pun menerima permen lolipop itu dengan tenang namun masih ada isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ziyu sudah mulai tenang dengan sebuah lolipop di dalam genggamannya dan perlahan dia memasukkan lolipop tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Ziyu kembali menangis dengan keras.

" Huweeee..Ziyu mau baba." Ziyu kembali rewel, karena kelelahan menangis dan kini dia pun mulai mengantuk. Ziyu yang mengantuk karena kelelahan setelah menangis adalah sebuah bencana. Tao dan Suho pun hanya bisa memasang wajah lesu sementara Haowen hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

* * *

Hari ini Sehun mengajak Haowen dan Ziyu bermain ke rumah Kris dan Lay tanpa Luhan, karena Luhan sedang sibuk dengan pesanan bajunya.

" Xing-Xing, Ziyu boleh bermain dengan Kevin kan ?" Tanya Ziyu kepada Lay yang sedang mengganti popok Kevin, putranya dengan Kris yang baru berusia 1 tahun.

" Tentu saja boleh, Ziyu. Nah silahkan kalian bermain, tapi ingat jangan memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam mulut Kevin, ok ?" Kata Lay sambil mengingatkan Ziyu.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Ziyu memberikan Kevin sebuah paprika merah yang dia ambil dari dalam kulkas karena mengiranya sebuah apel. Kevin yang baru tumbuh gigi pun menggigit-gigit paprika merah itu, kontan saja Kevin langsung menangis karena merasakan sedikit rasa pedas dari paprika yang koyak terkena gigitannya. Semua pun terkejut karena melihat Ziyu sedang memegang parprika dan memaksa Kevin agar mau memakan paprika itu. Kris yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi histeris, sedangkan Lay berusaha menanggapinya dengan tenang. Luhan yang merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf atas perilaku Ziyu. Dan saat di tanya kenapa melakukan hal itu Ziyu hanya menjawab dia kasihan melihat Kevin yang terlihat kelaparan.

Lay sudah meninggalkan Ziyu bermain dengan Kevin sementara Haowen mendapat perintah agar menjaga adik-adiknya dengan baik. Awalnya Haowen memang benar-benar menjaga dan mengawasi adiknya dengan baik, namun karena merasa bosan Haowen pun segera keluar dari kamar Kevin.

Tanpa pengawasan, aksi Ziyu pun di mulai. Ziyu tidak bermaksud menunggu kelengahan orang yang sedang mengawasinya karena semua yang di lakukan oleh Ziyu adalah hal yang dia lakukan secara spontan.

Ziyu mulai menarik tubuh Kevin dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuh Kevin ke atas selimut setelah itu dia menarik selimut itu memutari kamar Kevin. Kevin pun tertawa dengan riang karena bermain dengan Ziyu. Ziyu pun mulai lelah menarik selimut dengan Kevin di atasnya. Dia pun berusaha membuat Kevin berdiri di sebelahnya namun berkali-kali Kevin jatuh terduduk.

Lay sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makan siang bersama para pelayan untuk Haowen, Ziyu dan juga Kevin. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putranya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketikamelihat penampilan bayi mungilnya dan juga keponakannya.

" Ya Tuhan.." Lay tak sengaja menjerit. Sungguh dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat coretan-coretan spidol permanen pada wajah Kevin dan juga Ziyu.

" Ada apa, Xing ?" Tanya Kris yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakan suaminya. Dia pun segera mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada anak dan juga keponakannya.

" ZIYUUU..." teriak Kris histeris, sementara Ziyu dengan tak acuhnya tetap melanjutkan menggambar kumis kucing pada pipi montok Kevin.

* * *

Ziyu sudah hampir menginjak usia 4 tahun, semakin bertambahnya usia maka semakin oertambah oula rasa keingintahuannya. Setiap apa yang menarik di matanya akan selalu dia jadikan topik pembicaraan untuk bertanya kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Haowen ge sedang apa ?" Tanya Ziyu kepada kakaknya yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di ruang keluarga di temani ayah dan juga babanya.

" Gege sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Jawab Haowen tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

" Haowen ge, nanti kalau sudah besar, Haowen ge mau jadi apa ?" Tanya Ziyu kembali sambil mengambil pensil milik Haowen dari dalam kotak pinsil lalu menggores-goreskannya di atas kertas yang tadi di berikan oleh Haowen.

" Gege mau jadi seperti ayah. Soalnya ayah hebat bisa punya perusahaan besar dan duit yang banyak." Jawab Haowen sambil menyebut ayahnya sebagai orang yang di jadikan panutannya.

" Ziyu sendiri nanti kalau sudah besar ingin jadi seperti siapa, Sayang ?" Tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan putra-putra sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

" Kalau Ziyu nanti mau jadi seperti Haowen ge saja. Soalnya Haowen ge pergi sekolah, Haowen ge pasti pintar. Kalau ayah kan tidak pergi ke sekolah, jadi ayah pasti bodohr" Kata Ziyu.

" Ha..Ha.. .Ha..Ha.." Kontan saja Luhan yang sejak tadi mendengar dan melihat tingkah polah kedua putranya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Ziyu, ayah dulu juga sekolah. Jadi bisa di pastikan kalau ayah ini pintar, sayang." Kata Sehun berusaha memberi penjelasan kepada Ziyu.

" Ayah kalian bohong. Dulu ayah kalian suka membolos sekolah untuk berken-Emmpphhht.." Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan tangannya.

" Baba kalian berbohong. Ayah tidak pernah membolos." Bantah Sehun sambil terus membekap Luhan. Luhan pun berontak dengan menggigit tangan suaminya.

" Kau kan memang suka membolos hanya karena suka pergi berkencan dengan pacar-pacarmu. Selain itu kau juga membolos karena kau merindukan tubuhku. Kau-Emmpphht.." Sehun kembali membekap mulut Luhan namun kali ini dengan bibirnya. Dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan mulut cerewet Luhan dan memberitahukan keburukannya di depan anak-anak mereka. Luhan yang awalnya memberontak pun akhirnya pasrah karena ciuman-ciuman Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya terlena.

" Ziyu, ayo kita belajar di kamar saja." Melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Haowen pun berinisiatif mengajak Ziyu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

* * *

Malam semakin larut suasana kediaman keluarga Sehun pun tampak tenang karena semua penghuni rumah sudah terlelap dan berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak demikian dengan Ziyu.

Ziyu terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus. Dia pun berusaha mencari botol susunya yang di sebelah bantalnya namun ternyata botol itu sudah kosong. Dia pun segera bangkit dan turun dari atas tempat tidur sambil membawa botol susu serta boneka minion kesayangannya. Ziyu melangkahkan kaki menuju kekamar kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan-lahan Ziyu meletakkan boneka dan botol susunya di lantai lalu membuka kenop pintu kamar ayah dan babanya. Pintu pun sedikit terbuka namun Ziyu tidak langsung masuk kedalam sana karena dia hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

" Ahhh..Aahh..Sehuunn..Aaahhh.." terdengar suara desahan Luhan memenuhi isi kamar.

" Ini nikmat, Lu. Ooohh..Aahhh..Ahhh.." desah Sehun sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Ziyu yang berdiri didepan pintu kedua orang tuanya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu pun segera berlari menuju kamar Haowen.

" Haowen ge. Haowen ge, bangun." Ziyu segera menaiki tempat tidur kakaknya lalu membangunkan Haowen yang sedang terlelap.

" Ada apa Ziyu ?. Haowen ge mengantuk." Kata Haowen dengan mata tertutup.

" Haowen ge, tadi Ziyu melihat ayah sedang berada di atas baba. Lalu baba mengeluarkan suara ah...ah. Memangnya ayah dan baba sedang melakukan apa ge ?" Tanya Ziyu.

" Itu berarti ayah dan baba sedang membuat adik bayi." Jawab Haowen masih dengan mata tertutup dan kepala menempel di bantal.

" Membuat adik bayi ?. Seperti Kevin ?" Tanya Ziyu kembali.

" Iya, seperti Kevin. Sudah sekarang Ziyu tidur, Haowen ge sudah mengantuk." Kata Haowen lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Ziyu pun segera keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Dia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kedepan kamar kedua orang tuanya hendak mengambil botol susu dan juga bonekanya. Namun dia urungkan dan meninggalkan barang-barang itu begitu saja di atas lantai.

Beda Haowen, beda pula Ziyu. Dulu ketika Haowen seusia Ziyu, dia akan berlari ketakutan bila mendengar desahan kedua orang tuanya. Namun tidak dengan Ziyu, perlahan-lahan dia malah mendekatii kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bergumul panas dia atas tempat tidur.

" Sehunn..Ap-apa tai kau su-dah..Ahh...mengunci pintu kamar ?. Aahhh..Ahhh..Ahhh.." ucap Luhan dengan terputus-putus karena tengah terlena dengan buaian dan sodokan-sodokan penis Sehun yang memenuhi lubangnya. Saat ini Luhan dalam kondisi terlentang dengan kemeja yang menempel di tubuhnya namun semua kancingnya telah terbuka. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengenakan celana kainnya namun dengan resleting yang terbuka dan penis yang menyembul keluar menyodok-nyodok lubang Luhan. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat.

" Su-dah..Ahh..Ahh.." Desah Sehun. Mereka terlalu asik dengan kegiatan mereka dan tidak menyadari kalau Ziyu sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur mereka sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Benarkan baba dan ayah sedang membuatkan adik untuk Ziyu ?" Tanya Ziyu kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan segera membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam karena terlalu menikmati perlakuan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Dia terkejut karena mendengar suara Ziyu seakan berada di sebelahnya. Dengan segera dia pun segera mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah sebelah kanan dan dapat di lihatnya Ziyu sedang berdiri melihat perbuatannya dan Sehun dengan pandangan mata dan wajah polosnya yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

" KYAAAA...ZIYU..." kontan Luhan pun berteriak kencang dan secara refleks menendang tubuh Sehun dengan kencang hingga terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Dia pun buru-buru mengancingkan kemeja yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

" ARGGHH.." Teriak Sehun karena merasakan kesakitan di perut, punggung dan bokongnya.

" Ziyu, ke-kenapa Ziyu berada di sini, sayang." Luhan pun panik dan malu karena Ziyu melihat kegiatannya dengan Sehun. Masih dengan agar risih dan malu, Luhan pun menghampiri Ziyu. Beruntung tadi dia mengenakan kemeja milik Sehun yang panjangnya sampai menutupi paha.

" Benarkah baba dan ayah sedang membuatkan adik untuk Ziyu ?" Tanya Ziyu sambil memandang babanya dengan pandangan mata penuh tanya.

" Ap-apa ? Si-siapa yang bilang seperti itu ?" Tanya Luhan gagap. Sungguh dia ingin menghajar Sehun yang tidak mengunci pintu dengan benar. Sementara itu Sehun masih meringis kesakitan karena tendangan Luhan di perutnya sangat lah kuat dan dia juga terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

" Haowen ge yang bilang. Waktu Ziyu tanya kenapa baba dan ayah berbunyi ah..ah.., Haowen ge bilang kalau ayah dan baba sedang membuat adik bayi seperti Kevin buat Ziyu." Jawab Ziyu sambil mengemut ibu jarinya, rasa kantuk kembali menyerah bocah kecil itu.

" Ha..ha.. Itu..Itu " Sungguh Luhan tidak bisa menjawab apa pertanyaan Ziyu, dia pun hanya bisa tertawa seperti orang bodoh. " Ziyu sudah mengantuk ?. Ayo kita ke kamar Ziyu, baba akan menemani Ziyu tidur malam ini." Kata Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika di lihatnya Ziyu mulai menguap dan mengedip-kedipkan matanya sayu sambil mengemut ibu jari tangannya.

Ziyu pun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan babanya dan langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Luhan yang sedang berjongkok di depannya. Ziyu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan dengan mata yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpejam.

" Sa-Sayang, bagaimana denganku ?" Protes Sehun sambil berusaha bangkit dengan memegangi punggungnya yang masih terasa berdenyut. Tak lupa dia juga menunjukkan penisnya yang masih menegang dan menyembul keluar dari celana kepada Luhan. Oh ayolah, dia belum klimaks sama sekali sementara Luhan sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya sebanyak 2kali.

Luhan yang sudah mendekap Ziyu dalam gendongannya pun segera menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuju pintu. Dia segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara seraya mengucapkan kata " Akan ku potong penismu". Sungguh, Luhan kesal dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang sering menutup pintu dengan tidak benar saat mereka sedang bercinta dan kali ini Ziyu yang melihat kegiatan mereka setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu Haowen juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

" Luhan..Sayang.." Sehun berusaha mengejar Luhan, namun Luhan terlebih dahulu menutup pintu kamar mereka tepat di depan wajah Sehun dan hampir saja membuat wajah tampannya cedera.

" ARRGGHH.." Sepeninggal Luhan, Sehun pun hanya bisa mengacak dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia terpaksa harus menuntaskan hasratnya dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Luhan, dan ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya.

* * *

Hari ini Luhan sedang menelfon sekertarisnya menanyakan design pesanan seorang kliennya. Sedangkan kedua putranya sedang bermain di dalam ruangan bermain di rumah mereka sambil menunggu Sehun pulang dari bekerja.

" Haowen ge, Ziyu boleh kan meminjam Ironman yang ini ?" Tanya Ziyu sambil menunjukkan mainan milik sang kakak.

" Jangan yang itu, Ziyu. Yang lain saja ya ?" Jawab Haowen melarang Ziyu, karena mainan yang sedang di pegang adiknya adalah mainan kesayangan Haowen yang selalu dia simpan dengan rapi agar tidak rusak mengingat action figure itu hanya ada 5 di dunia dan di hadiahkan oleh ayahnya saat Haowen berulang tahun yang ke 5.

" Tidak mau, pokoknya Ziyu mau yang ini." Kata Ziyu sambil menarik mainan yang sedang di pegang kakaknya. Adegan tarik menarik pun tak terelakkan hingga membuat tangan mainan itu terlepas. Haowen pun hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih karena bagian tangan mainan tersebut ada di tangannya sedangkan bagian yang lain ada di tangan Ziyu. Ziyu yang jengkel karena tidak di perbolehkan meminjam serta melihat mainan itu rusak pun segera melempar mainan itu ke kepala Haowen dengan keras.

" Awwww..HUWAAAAAAA..." Hapwen menangis karena sedih dan juga kesakitan. Luhan yang mendengar suara gaduh pun segera memutus panggilan telfonnya lalu mendatangi anak-anaknya.

" Ada apa ini ?. Haowen, ada apa sayang ?" Tanya Luhan sambil menghampiri Haowen. Haowen pun menangis sambil menunjukkan mainan yang rusak dan juga kepalanya yang sakit.

" Ziyu, kenapa Ziyu melepar Haowen ge dan merusak mainannya ?. Ayo Ziyu minta maaf." Perintah Luhan kepada si bungsu sambil mengusap kepala Haowen yang benjol.

" Tidak mau, Haowen ge pelit." Bantah Ziyu memandang babanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Tapi Ziyu juga salah dan tidak boleh melempar Haowen ge, sayang. Ayo sekarang Ziyu minta maaf." Luhan berusaha memberi pengertian dengan bersikap tegas.

" ZIYU TIDAK MAU.." Teriak Ziyu dengan air mata berlinang.

" Baiklah, sekarang Ziyu masuk kamar dan tidak boleh bermain sebelum Ziyu meminta maaf pada Haowen ge." Kata Luhan

" HUWAAAAAAA...BABA JAHAT.." Ziyu pun mulai menangis dengan keras sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Luhan pun menghukum Ziyu dan membiarkan putra bungsunya karena ingin agar anaknya belajar bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang sudah di perbuat.

" Baba, Hiks..Hiks..Kasihan Ziyu." Isak Haowen dalam dekapan babanya.

" Tidak apa-apa sayang, baba hanya ingin menghukum Ziyu agar mau meminta maaf atas kesalahannya merusak mainanmu dan juga melempar kepalamu." Kata Luhan sambil menghapus air mata anak sulungnya.

" Tapi Haowen tidak apa-apa, baba. Hiks..Hiks.." Kata Haowen. Sungguh meski kadang Ziyu sangat menjengkelkan, tapi Haowen sangat menyanyangi adiknya itu.

" Benarkah ?. Lalu bagaimana dengan mainan Haowen yang rusak ?" Tanya Luhan.

" Nanti Haowen bisa minta ayah bantu memperbaikinya, kalau tidak bisa nanti Haowen beli lagi yang baru dengan uang tabungan Haowen." Jawab Haowen. Luhan dan Sehun memang mengajarkan anak-anaknya agar menyisihkan uang saku mereka untuk membeli mainan dan untuk tabungan masa depan mereka.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi Haowen sudah memaafkan Ziyu, bukan ?" Tanya Luhan yang mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan kepala dari anaknya. " Kalau begitu sekarang Haowen tenangkan Ziyu, ok ?" Perintah Luhan sambil mengecup kening Haowen.

"Huweeee..." saat ini Ziyu sedang menangis sambil tertelungkup di atas bantal minion super jumbo yang berada di kamarnya.

" Ziyu, jangan menangis. Haowen ge sudah memaafkan Ziyu, kok." Kata Haowen sambil menghampiri adiknya.

" Huweee...Ziyu minta maaf sama gege, Ziyu salah. Huweee.." Kata Ziyu sambil bangkit dari telungkupnya lalu menduduki bantalnya. " Tapi Ziyu takut, baba marah sama Ziyu. Huwee.." tangis Ziyu belum juga reda malah semakin kencang.

" Cup..Cup.. Baba tidak marah kok. Baba sedang menunggu Ziyu, kita mau makan strawberry cheese cake bersama." Kata Haowen sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

" Benarkah, baba punya strawberry cake ?. Ziyu mau cake." Tangis Ziyu sudah mulai mereda. Dia tergoda mendengar kata strawberry cheese cake, kue kesukaannya.

" Benar, nah sekarang ayo kita turun ke bawah. Ziyu juga harus minta maaf sama baba, ok ?". Kata Haowen sambil menggandeng adiknya. Ziyu pun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Baba, Ziyu salah. Ziyu sudah minta maaf sama Haowen ge dan juga baba. Ziyu juga mau cake." Kata Ziyu sesampainya di dapur kepada Luhan. Saat ini Luhan sedang memotong strawberry cheese cake yang tadi baru dia keluarkan dari dalam kulkas.

" Anak pintar, baba juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat Ziyu menangis." Kata Luhan sambil merendahkan badannya agar sejajar dengan putra bungsunya lalu mendekap tubuhnya erat serta mendaratkan kecupan pada kening, pipi dan bibir Ziyu. " Nah sekarang ini cake Haowen ge, dan ini untuk Ziyu." Kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan potongan cake kepada kedua putranya. Mereka pun makan bertiga sambil tertawa bersama.

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan sedang menuju ke kamar Haowen karena ingin membangunkan putra sulungnya tersebut agar segera bangun dan berangkat kesekolah. Namun dia terkejut karena tidak melihat Haowen berada di kamarnya. Dia pun segera menuju ke kamar Ziyu. Sesampainya di kamar putra bungsunya, Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia. Karena melihat kedua putranya tidur bersama dengan lelapnya.

" Mereka sungguh anak-anak yang manis. Aku bangga memiliki mereka, terima kasih sayang." Kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Luhan dan memeluk perutnya mesra.

" Aku juga berterima kasih karena tanpamu, aku juga tidak akan bisa memiliki mereka. Aku..Hoek..Hoek.." Luhan tiba-tiba merasa perutnya mual, dia pun segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar Ziyu.

" Sayang, Kau kenapa ?. Kau baik-baik saja kan ?" Tanya Sehun khawatir sambil memijat tengkuk Luhan dan mengusap punggungnya.

" Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja perutku rasanya mu-hoek..hoek.."

" Tidak..Tidak..Kau tidak mungkin hamil lagi kan ?" Teriak Sehun histeris, dia masih trauma saat Luhan sedang mengandung Ziyu. Dia trauma menghadapi kebiasaan mengidam Luhan.

" Memang kenapa kalau aku hamil lagi ?" Bentak Luhan,dia terkejut melihat reaksi Sehun.

" Tidak..Aku..Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau kau akan mengidam yang aneh-aneh lagi seperti saat kau mengandung Ziyu." Kata Sehun sambil menjambak rambutnya.

" Oh, jadi begitu ?. Kau tidak mau susah-susah demi anak kandungmu sendiri ?. Baiklah, kalau begitu MULAI DETIK INI JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH TUBUHKU SEUMUR HIDUPMU, OH SEHUN." Teriak Luhan dengan kencang lalu segera keluar dari kamar Ziyu dan melupakan niat awalnya membangunkan putranya.

" Tidak sayang, Bukan begitu maksudku. Sayang..Lu..Luhan..SAYANG.." Teriak Sehun panik sambil menggetuk-ketuk pintu kamarnya dengan suami tercintanya.

Selamat menikmati harimu, Tuan Oh.

END.

HOHOHOHO...AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA...SAMPAI KETEMU SETELAH LEBARAN PARA READERS SEKALIAN... THANKS YA BUAT YANG UDAH KOMEN DI FF " SAY YOU LOVE ME "

Sorry kalau Rere g bisa bales satu persatu reviewnya. Pokoknya rere ucapin makasih yang sebesar2nya. Buat minggu depan, SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG BERAGAMA MUSLIM.


	10. Chapter 10

Say You Love Me Sequel

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Oh Haowen

Oh Ziyu

Dll.

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : T / T+

* * *

PENGUMUMAN !

HOLLA..! Rere belum bisa update ff baru nih, sorry. Tapi Rere ada rencana mau bikin 1 lagi sequel dari ff ini. Banyak yang minta di bikin 1 sequel lagi, pada setuju kaga nih ?.

Kalau setuju enaknya Luhan di bikin hamil lagi apa kaga ?. Terus kalau hamil lagi anaknya cowok apa cewek ?.

Rere minta sarannya ya, jadi plis inbox or kasih reviewnya. Love you..love you...

Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Say You Love Me Sequel

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Oh Haowen

Oh Ziyu

Dll.

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : T / T+ / M.

* * *

Rere hadirrrr...sorry kalo lama updatenya. Ff kali ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya dan maaf kalau ternyata mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai prediksi awal.

* * *

Sudah terhitung 24 jam Luhan mendiamkan Sehun sejak dia merasakan mual pada perutnya kemarin pagi. Dan selama 24 jam itu pula Sehun tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf kepada suami cantiknya tersebut bahkan dia sampai tidak masuk kantor dan tidak menghadiri rapat dewan direksi karena sungguh dia benar-benar takut kalau Luhan tidak mau memaafkan perkataannya kemarin.

" Sayang, Lu. Maafkan kata-kataku kemarin, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Bukannya aku tidak mau berkorban demi anak kandungku sendiri. Sunguh aku rela menukar nyawaku demi membahagiakan mereka dan juga demi dirimu, Lu." Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan yang sedang asik menikmati secangkir kopi di balkon kamar mereka. " Aku hanya refleks mengatakan hal itu mengingat perbedaanmu mengidam saat kau mengandung Haowen dan juga Ziyu. Tapi kalau sekarang kau hamil lagi, aku siap Lu. Aku siap kalau kau mengidam yang lebih aneh lagi dan sifatmu berkali-kali lipat lebih menjengkelkan dari pada saat mengandung Ziyu." Kata Sehun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan yang sudah terbebas dari cangkir kopinya lalu mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Luhan yang masih mengambek akhirnya merasa luluh juga. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud marah ataupun tersinggung mendengar kata-kata suaminya tersebut, hanya saja dia merasa kalau kata-kata Sehun sedikit membuatnya merasa jengkel dan berniat memberinya sebuah pelajaran saja.

" Benarkah kau merasa menyesal ?. Kau juga tidak akan mengeluh kalau aku mengidam yang macam-macam serta membuatmu kesusahan ?." Tanya Luhan sambil balas memandang kedalam mata Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

" Aku rela mengorbankan diriku dan juga nyawaku apabila itu demi membahagiakanmu dan juga anak-anak kita. Pegang kata-kataku." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan tampannya kepada suami tercintanya. Luhan pun membalas senyuman Sehun dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Dia lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas sofa lalu merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang masih setia berlutut kedalam dekapannya.

" Aku mencintaimu." Kata Luhan sesaat setelah melepas pelukan tubuhnya dengan Sehun. Dia dan Sehun saat ini sedang saling menempelkan kening mereka masih dengan posisi Luhan yang tengah duduk di atas sofa dan Sehun yang tengah berlutut dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya di depan Luhan.

" Aku lebih-lebih mencintaimu, Lu." Kata Sehun lalu segera meraup bibir Luhan yang selalu terlihat menggoda di matanya.

"Eehmmm.." Desah Luhan ketika Sehun meraup bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan namun tersirat hasrat yang membuncah dalam setiap lumatan-lumatan yang di berikan oleh Sehun pada bibirnya.

" Mmpphhh.." lumatan-lumatan yang memabukkan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu hingga membuat Luhan melampiaskan gejolak dalam dirinya yang mulai membara dengan meremas-remas helaian rambut Sehun.

" Aahhh.." suara lenguhan kembali keluar dari belahan bibir Luhan ketika Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibir dan juga belitan lidahnya pada bibir dan lidah Luhan. Nafas mereka pun terengah-engah setelah sesi ciuman panas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Jadi, benarkah kau hamil lagi ?." Tanya Sehun dengan posisi kening yang masih saling menempel dengan kening Luhan sambil sedikit-sedikit mencuri kecupan-kecupan pada bibirnya.

" Menurutmu ?." Tanya Luhan balik sambil kembali menyelipkan jemari-jemari tangannya pada helaian rambut Sehun. Tersungging sebuah senyuman yang penuh teka-teki darinya.

" Sepertinya aku harus lebih giat lagi membuahimu." Kata Sehun seolah mengerti apa arti senyuman Luhan. Luhan pun tertawa mendengar kata-kata suaminya tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Dia menyuruh Luhan agar berdiri dari duduknya dan berganti posisi menjadi dia yang menduduki sofa lalu menyuruh Luhan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

" Jadi, apakah kau mau membuahiku pagi ini ?." Bisik Luhan dengan nada menggairahkan di telinga Sehun sambil menggigit kecil telingannya. Tak lupa dia menggesekkan bokongnya pada kejantanan Sehun yang perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit akibat bisikannya yang menggoda.

" Kapanpun aku akan siap sedia memenuhi lubangmu dengan benih dariku, sayang." Ucap Sehun dengan nada suara yang mulai memberat lalu mengecup, menjilat, menggigit, serta menghisap leher Luhan dengan.

" Eunnggg...Aaahhh.." Desahan pun lolos dari bibir Luhan ketika suaminya mulai memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan pada leher dan juga bahu dan juga dadanya yang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu sudah terekpsose akibat ulah tangan Sehun yang cekatan membuka kancing piyamanya.

Mendengar suara desahan Luhan, Sehun segera melepas gigitan dan hisapannya pada dada suami cantiknya itu. Dia lalu mengecup jakun Luhan yang tampak samar dan juga rahangnya. Luhan yang awalnya mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasakan nikmat pada sekitar leher dan juga dadanya pun segera menundukkan kepalanya memandang wajah Sehun karena suami tampannya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya. Mereka saling memandang selama beberapa detik hingga kemudian Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan dan menciumnya dengan sangat bernafsu.

.

" Mmpphhtt.." Lenguh Luhan karena berusaha mengimbangi ciuman panas suaminya yang sangat-sangat memabukkan.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menelusupkan lidah panjangnya kedalam rongga mulut Luhan dan mengajaknya saling membelit lidah dan bertukar saliva. Luhan pun semakin meremas helaian rambut hitam Sehun yang berada di setiap sela jemari tangannya untuk mengalihkan rasa nikmat dan juga panas yang mulai bergejolak di tubuhnya akibat ciuman panas mereka.

" Euunngg.." Desahan kembali lolos dari sela bibir Luhan yang tengah saling memagut bibir dengan Sehun karena suami tampannya itu tengah meremas bokongnya yang masih tertutup celana piyama dengan sensual.

Sehun berfikir kalau dia harus segera menyetubuhi Luhan saat ini juga karena selain dia tidak mau berlama-lama untuk merasakan tubuh Luhan yang sangat nikmat menurutnya itu, dia juga harus segera berangkat ke kantor mengingat kemarin dia sudah membolos kerja. Perlahan-lahan Sehun mengangkat bokong Luhan agar memudahkannya menurunkan celana piyama yang sedang Luhan kenakan tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

" Aaahhh.." Luhan kembali mendesah dan melepas ciuman panas mereka ketika Sehun menusukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang anusnya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan nikmat dan juga perih pada lubangnya yang di aduk-aduk oleh kedua jari Sehun.

" Oohh..Se-Sehunn..Aahhh.." Sehun tidak menyianyiakan leher Luhan yang tengah menganggur dan terpampang di depannya karena Luhan tengah sibuk mendongakkan kepala sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia kembali menjilat dan menghisap leher Luhan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakan tusuk-menusuk jarinya kedalam lubang anus Luhan.

Sial, Sehun merasa sudah tidak tahan dan tidak mau berlama-lama lagi. Penisnya sudah merasa sesak dan ingin segera di bebaskan dari balik celana yang dia kenakan. Dia kembali mengangkat bokong Luhan dengan tangan kanannya agar memudahkannya mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang dari balik celananya. Setelah penisnya terbebas dia pun segera mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam lubang anus Luhan.

" Eeuunnggg.." desah kecewa keluar dari bibir Luhan karena merasakan kekosongan pada lubangnya. Dia pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup karena meresapi kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Sehun. Luhan pun mengarahkan pandangan matanya yang tampak sayu karena di penuhi oleh nafsu kepada Sehun yang tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman menggoda ke arahnya.

" Sabar sayang, penis besarku akan lebih memuaskanmu dari pada kedua jariku." Ucap Sehun sambil mulai mengarahkan penisnya pada belahan bokong Luhan dan mencari sarangnya. Dia menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya menggoda lubang Luhan yang berkedut-kedut menunggu agar segera di hujam dengan segera.

" Se-Sehunn, jangan menggodaku..AAAHHH.."

Bless

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera menusukkan penisnya yang besar dan juga panjang kedalam lubang anus Luhan. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata saling meresapi apa yang baru saja bagian bawah tubuh mereka rasakan. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun pun mulai mengangkat pinggul Luhan agar bergerak dan menggenjot penisnya, namun tiba-tiba..

BRAKK

" BABAAAA...AYAH MENGHILANG DARI KAMAR ZIYU !" Tiba-tiba Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dengan keras dan terdengar suara teriakan si kecil Ziyu yang memasuki kamar kedua orang tuanya. Kontan saja Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berusaha meraih kenikmatan pun terkejut mendengarnya.

" Zi-Ziyu...Ahhh.." Luhan segera bangkit berdiri dari atas pangkuan Sehun dan melepaskan pertautan tubuhnya dengan sang suami ketika mendengar suara teriakan putra bungsunya. Dia langsung menaikkan celana piyamannya yang tadinya menggantung di pahanya. Sedangkan Sehun, Oh jangan di tanya, wajahnya benar-benar masam karena penisnya yang tengah berdiri dengan kokohnya harus merasakan kehampaan tanpa sarang kesayangannya.

" Baba..Baba, Ziyu tadi bangun tidur tapi ayah tiba-tiba menghilang." Celoteh Ziyu kembali ketika tidak melihat babanya di atas tempat tidur dan segera melangkahkan kakinya saat di lihatnya pintu balkon kamar kedua orang tuanya terbuka. Terlihat olehnya sang baba yang sedang berdiri dan tergesa-gesa membenarkan celananya.

" Zi-ziyu sudah bangun, ada apa sayang ?." Tanya Luhan segera menghampiri putra bungsunya.

" Ayah menghilang dari kamar Ziyu." Kata Ziyu kembali dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk boneka minionnya dengan erat. Semalam Sehun memang tidur dengan Ziyu karena Luhan yang sedang mengambek mengunci pintu kamar dan tidak memperbolehkannya masuk sehingga mau tak mau Sehun harus tidur di kamar tamu atau di dalam salah satu kamar putra-putranya. Dan pilihan pun jatuh pada kamar si bungsu Ziyu karena bocah itu merengek-rengek hanya mau tidur berdua dengan ayahnya ketika sang ayah menyuruhnya agar tidur berdua dengan gegenya.

" Hey, ayah tidak menghilang. Ayah ada di sini sayang." Kata Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya sambil menghapus lelehan air mata Ziyu. Tubuh Luhan yang tadinya menghalangi pandangan mata Ziyu dari sang ayah pun segera mengarah pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas single sofa yang berada di halaman balkon. Sehun yang sudah memperbaiki celananya pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melngakahkan kakinya menuju anak dan suaminya.

" Ziyu sayang, maaf tadi ayah tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu dan juga tidak membangunkan Ziyu." Kata Sehun sambil meraih tubuh Ziyu kedalam gendongannya.

" Hiks..hiks.." isak Ziyu sambil memeluk leher ayahnya. Sehun pun segera melepas pelukan Ziyu dan menghapus air matanya serta memberikan kecupan pada kedua kelopak mata putra bungsunya agar tidak lagi menangis.

" Nah, sekarang Ziyu harus segera mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama. Baba juga harus membangunkan Haowen ge supaya tidak terlambat berangkat kesekolah." Kata Luhan sambil meraih tubuh Ziyu dari gendongan Sehun.

" Tunggu.." Sehun segera menghentikan langkah kaki Luhan yang sedang menggendong Ziyu dan hendak keluar dari kamar.

" Ada apa, Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan namun Sehun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

" Ziyu sayang, bisakah ayah minta tolong kepada Ziyu ?." Tanya Sehun yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh putra bungsunya. " Tolong Ziyu bangunkan Haowen ge, lalu sekalian meminta Haowen ge memandikan Ziyu karena ayah sedang ada sedikit perlu dengan baba, bisakan ?." Perintah Sehun sambil mengecup pipi tembam Ziyu

" Baik ayah." Kata Ziyu menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya lalu segera meminta agar Luhan segera menurunkannya dari gendongan. Setelah itu Ziyu lalu berlari keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya. Melihat itu Sehun pun menyunggingkan senyuman licik sambil menutup pintu kamar dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

" Kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Kata Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin namun syarat akan nafsu yang sedari tadi berusaha dia tahan. Dia pun segera membopong tubuh Luhan menuju ke arah tempat tidur mereka.

" YAAKKK ! Ini sudah siang, bodoh. Kau harus segera bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor, selain itu aku juga harus menyiapkan keperluan sekolah Haowen dan juga Ziyu. Sehun, hentika- AAAHHH..." Luhan berusaha berontak ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun yang sedang menindihnya tanpa menyadari kalau Sehun sedang memelorotkan celana piyamanya serta melebarkan kedua pahanya. Dan tanpa dia duga tiba-tiba Sehun sudah melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya.

" Aahhh..Aahh.." mau tak mau Luhan pun akhirnya menyerah karena mulai merasakan kenikmatan saat penis Sehun menyodok-nyodok lubangnya. Kedua tangannya pun melingkar dengan erat pada leher Sehun agar bisa mengimbangi hentakan-hentakan yang Sehun berikan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

" Eunggg..Ahh..Ahh.."

" Aku akan, ahh..menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, Lu. Ahh.." Kata Sehun sambil menambah kecepatan gerakan keluar masuk penisnya di dalam lubang anus Luhan.

" Lebih cepatt Se-Sehun..Ohh..Aahh..Ahh.." Tubuh Luhan terasa terbakar, gerakan maju mundur Sehun menusuk-nusuk lubangnya yang sangat cepat membuat gairah di dalam tubuhnya membuncah.

" Sehunn..Sehuun..Ohhh..Aaahhh.." Setelah beberapa menit saling mencari kenikmatan masing-masing, Luhan pun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

" Aakkhh...Ahhh.." Sehun pun menyusul mengeluarkan spermanya dan memenuhi lubang terdalam Luhan beberapa menit kemudian. Nafasnya terengah-engah bersahutan dengan nafas Luhan, tak berapa lama kemudian dia pun mencium lembut belahan bibir Luhan yang terbuka karena sedang mengais oksigen.

" Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sehun sesaat setelah melepaskan pagutan bibirnya lalu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya bisa tergeletak lemas diatas tempat tidur dengan kondisi yang acak-acakan.

* * *

" Sehun, minggu depan aku harus berangkat ke Beijing. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan di sana." Kata Luhan sambil membantu Ziyu menyelesaikan tugas menghitungnya. Saat ini Luhan beserta suami dan juga kedua putranya sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

" Berapa lama ?." Wajah Sehun yang tadinya rileks sambil membaca buku biografi dari salah seorang tokoh ternama pun menjadi tegang mendengar kata Beijing keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Sehun mulai meletakkan bukunya begitu saja di atas meja. Dia merasa khawatir dan juga was-was mendengar nama ibu kota negara Tiongkok tersebut. Dia merasa was-was karena setiap mendengar nama kota Beijing selalu mengingatkannya akan Mike He. Memang masalah mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu sudah selesai, namun rasa cemburu itu masih ada mengingat Luhan selama ini tidak pernah mendatangi kampung halamannya itu seorang diri dan selalu ada dia di sampingnya sehingga dia bisa mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Luhan saat sedang mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya.

" Aku di sana sekitar 1minggu." Kata Luhan sambil melayangkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis kepada suaminya. " Oleh karena itu, aku mau kau menjaga anak-anak dengan baik. Aku juga akan menitipkan mereka pada ibu kalau sewaktu-waktu kau sedang sibuk." Kata Luhan lagi, kali ini dia kembali mengarahkan fokusnya kepada Ziyu yang masih kesusahan dalam menambahkan bilangan angka..

" Apa kau tidak bisa memundurkan jadwal pekerjaanmu menjadi 2 minggu lagi ?. Seminggu kedepan aku sangat sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu berangkat kesana." Kata Sehun berusaha membujuk Luhan agar mau merubah jadwalnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan bepergian ke Beijing seorang diri. Sehun selalu merasa khawatir kalau Mike masih memendam rasa cintanya yang begitu besar kepada suami cantiknya dan akan menemui Luhan begitu tahu kalau Luhan berada di Beijing tanpa dirinya.

" Aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Minggu depan akan ada event Beijing Fashion Week, sebisa mungkin aku harus menghadirinya. Jadi aku tidak bisa memundurkan jadwalku." Jawab Luhan kali ini sambil membantu Haowen mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggrisnya.

" Kalau begitu kau bisa mengajak Haowen atau Ziyu untuk menemanimu selama berada di sana." Tawar Sehun kembali. Dengan adanya anak-anak mereka di sisi Luhan, Sehun jadi merasa sedikit aman karena ada yang bisa dia jadikan mata-mata dan mengawasi apa saja yang sedang Luhan lakukan seperti selama ini saat Luhan sedang bepergian ke luar kota ataupun keluar negeri demi pekerjaannya.

" Aku tidak bisa mengajak mereka, Sayang. Haowen ada ujian matematika pada hari selasa, sedangkan Ziyu baru saja memasuki bangku taman kanak-kanak." Jawab Luhan kembali sambil memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada Sehun.

Mendengar kata-kata Luhan, Sehun kembali memutar otaknya agar Luhan membatalkan perjalanannya atau memikirkan ulang rencana mengajak salah satu putranya.

" Sepertinya, kau tidak setuju dengan rencana keberangkatanku." Kata Luhan saat di lihatnya Sehun tampak sedang berfikir keras, entah apa itu. Namun Luhan bisa menangkap gelagat aneh yang di berikan oleh suami tampannya tersebut. " Kalau kau tidak memberi ijin, aku akan membatalkan semuanya." Kata Luhan lagi namun ekspresi wajahnya tampak murung, sungguh kesempatan itu sangat lah di nantikan oleh Luhan mengingat event itu di hadiri oleh beberapa designer terkenal dunia. Karir Luhan sebagai designer ternama memang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi, namun dia juga ingin melebarkan sayap karirnya tidak hanya di sekitar Asia saja. Dan di event itu dia bisa memperluas bisnis fashionnya hingga keseluruh dunia dengan mengikut sertakan hasil rancangannya dalam event tersebut.

" Baba, Ziyu mengantuk." Kata Ziyu sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Mendengar itu Luhan pun segera membereskan buku-buku dan juga alat tulis Ziyu.

" Haowen, baba mau menidurkan Ziyu dulu. Kalau kau mengalami kesulitan, Haowen bisa minta bantuan ayah." Kata Luhan kepada putra sulungnya sambil mengecup keningnya.

" Iya baba." Mendengar kata-kata babanya, Haowen pun menganggukkan kepala sambil mengecup pipi Luhan lalu kembali melanjutkan tugas sekolahnya.

" Aku menidurkan Ziyu dulu." Pamit Luhan pada Sehun, ada nada kecewa dari suaranya. Luhan pun segera berlalu sambil menggendong Ziyu.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa mengusak rambutnya kasar. Dia berfikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melarang Luhan pergi kemanapun, namun kali ini entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang menganjal di dadanya.

" Haowen, menurutmu apa yang harus ayah lakukan ?." Sehun iseng bertanya kepada Haowen.

" Menurutku ayah harus memberi kebebasan dan kepercayaan kepada baba. Lagi pula baba juga tidak pernah melarang ayah kalau mau pergi kemana-mana." Kata si sulung Haowen berusaha berkata bijak sambil tak lepas dari buku tugas yang berada di depannya.

Malam semakin larut, Haowen sudah memasuki kamarnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedangkan Sehun masih termenung memikirkan saran Haowen di ruang keluarga yang berada di depan kamarnya. Sehun hanya bisa mengehembuskan nafas kasar, sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Diapun memasuki kamarnya bersama Luhan dan tampak Luhan yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

" Pergilah kalau kau ingin pergi, aku mengijinkanmu." Kata Sehun sambil merebahkan tubuh di samping Luhan lalu memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dari arah belakang sambil mengecup tengkuknya. Sungguh dia tidak tahan kalau Luhan sudah mendiamkannya sejak tadi hingga kini mereka sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur namun Luhan tidur dengan posisi tubuh membelakanginya.

" Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak mengijinkan. Lagi pula aku masih ada kesempatan 2 tahun lagi untuk mengikuti event tersebut." Kata Luhan sambil menutup mata berusaha menahan lelehan air matanya.

" Tidak, kau pergi saja. Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu bersedih dan sudah membuatmu kecewa." Kata Sehun sambil membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya. Terlihat oleh Sehun kalau Luhan sedang menahan air mata dengan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. " Maafkan aku, Lu. Semoga kau berhasil dalam event tersebut." Kata Sehun kembali sambil mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan lalu mengecup bibirnya. Mendengar itu Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia dan meneteskan air matanya sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun. Mereka pun akhirnya tertidur sambil berpelukan.

* * *

" Ingat, Ziyu sudah besar. Jadi Ziyu tidak boleh cengeng dan menyusahkan Haowen ge, Ayah maupun kakek dan juga nenek. Ziyu juga tidak boleh membuat ibu guru Ziyu di sekolah mengalami kesulitan gara-gara ulah Ziyu. Mengerti sayang ?." Kata Luhan mengingatkan putra bungsunya yang tengah menangis dan terisak kecil dalam gendongannya.

" Iya baba, hiks..hiks.." kata Ziyu, selama ini dia tidak pernah berpisah dengan babanya. Kemanapun Luhan pergi, dia selalu mengajak Ziyu. Namun kali ini Luhan benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuk mengajak Ziyu di karenakan jadwal sekolah putranya tersebut dan juga dia harus mengurangi sifat ketergantungan Ziyu kepada dirinya.

" Haowen, jaga Ziyu selama baba pergi. Cup.." Kata Luhan berpesan kepada Haowen lalu mengecup kening, pipi dan juga bibirnya. Haowen menjawab pesan Luhan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memeluk tubuh babanya erat.

" Aku berangkat." Pamit Luhan kepada Sehun setelah melepas pelukan Haowen. Dia segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun sambil tersenyum manis memandang wajah suaminya tersebut.

" Hati-hati di sana, kau harus sering-sering menghubungiku." Kata Sehun dengan ekpresi wajah yang dingin.

" Hey, Aku hanya pergi selama seminggu. Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku bepergian tanpamu." Luhan tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

" Yang harus kau ingat, kau tidak boleh melirik pria manapun yang ada di sana. Mengerti ?." Perintah Sehun mengabaikan kata-kata dan gelak tawa Luhan.

" Kenapa kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali melihat kepergianku kali ini ?. Kau takut aku akan tertarik dengan pria tampan yang berada di sana ?. Kau tenang saja, Sayang. Kalau memang ada pria yang lebih tampan darimu, aku akan menjadikannya milikku saat itu juga. Ha..ha..ha..Euummphhtt.." gelak tawa Luhan kali ini terbungkam oleh ciuaman Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba. Ciuman Sehun sangat menuntut karena dia berusaha menyalurkan emosinya yang membuncah karena godaan Luhan.

" Kalau kau sampai berani bermain-main dengan orang lain di belakangku atau berniat meninggalkanku, aku tidak segan-segan akan memperkosamu hingga kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan menyebarkan video kita yang tengah bercinta keseluruh penjuru dunia." Ancam Sehun tepat di depan bibir Luhan setelah melepas ciuman panas mereka. Mendengar ancaman itu bukannya takut, tapi Luhan malah tersenyum karena bisa merasakan betapa Sehun sangat mencintainya dari nada ancaman yang keluar dari bibir suaminya tersebut.

" Aku hanya mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, 10menit lagi pesawatku akan berangkat." Kata Luhan sambil melepaskan lengannya dari leher Sehun dan tak lupa dia memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal di bibirnya. Luhan lalu pergi melangkahkan kakinya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah suami dan juga anak-anaknya.

* * *

Hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke 5 Luhan berada di Beijing, dan dia hanya menghubungi Sehun atau anak-anak mereka saat sedang ada waktu luang saja karena Luhan harus mempersiapkan beberapa baju designnya yang mampu menarik minat beberapa designer kelas dunia.

Kekhawatiran Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi, dia mulai tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut dan shock adalah saat siang tadi dia menghubungi ponsel Luhan.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, apa kau sudah makan siang ?." Tanya Sehun berusaha berbasa-basi.

" Saat ini aku sedang makan siang, Sayang. Apa kau tahu ? Terrnyata banyak sekali orang yang memesan design dariku. Aku sangat...Tunggu sebentar Sehun. MIKE HE... Sehun, nanti aku akan menghubungimu kembali."

DEG

Dada Sehun terasa berdenyut saat Luhan menyerukan nama Mike dan memutuskan komunikasi mereka. Tanpa di sadarinya dia meremas ponselnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kekhawatirnya terbukti, Luhan bertemu dengan Mike He, dia terbakar cemburu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Sehun segera memanggil sekertarisnya dan menyuruhnya membatalkan beberapa scedule pentingnya dan menjadwal ulang rapat proyek kerja samanya dengan beberapa perusahaan besar yang seharusnya di lakukan nanti sore dan juga esok hari menjadi minggu depan. Selain itu dia juga menyuruh sekertarisnya agar memesankannya tiket pesawat ke Beijing hari ini juga.

Setelah menitipkan Haowen dan juga Ziyu selama beberapa hari kedepan di runah kedua orang tuanya, Sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju bandara untuk terbang ke Beijing.

Suasana peragaan busana malam ini tetap ramai seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan sangat menikmati keramaian acara tersebut. Selain itu hari ini tanpa di sengaja dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Mike He setelah hampir 5 tahun mereka tidak pernah bertatap muka ataupun berkomunikasi.

Luhan sangat senang karena Mike tidak berubah ataupun menghindarinya. Mereka pun mengobrol bersama-sama sepanjang acara berlangsung. Malam semakin larut, Mike pun mengantar Luhan ke hotel tempat dia menginap mengingat rumah tempat tinggal orang tuanya sangat jauh dari tempat acara berlangsung. Rupanya Mike juga sedang menginap di hotel yang sama sejak kemarin malam dengan alasan yang sama dengan Luhan, selain itu juga ada hal yang harus dia lakukan di acara peragaan busana tersebut.

Luhan dan Mike sedang asik mengobrol menuju kamar di mana Luhan menginap. Setelah Keluar dari lift yang menuju ke lantai 9, mereka pun menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan kamar. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sudah ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dengan menahan emosi di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

" Sehun.." Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia sangat terkejut dan bahagia karena Sehun berada di depannya.

" Oh Sehun, bagaimana kabar.."

BUGH

Mike yang berusaha menyapa Sehun pun tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pukulan yang sangat telak di wajah sebelah kirinya.

" OH SEHUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" teriak Luhan kepada suaminya sambil membantu Mike yang jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan Sehun.

" Rupanya acara peragaan busana itu hanya kau jadikan alasan agar bisa berhubungan kembali dan berselingkuh dengan Mike He di belakangku kan ?. Pantas saja kau menolak mengajak anak-anak dan menjadikan sekolah mereka sebagai alasan agar tidak ada yang bisa mengawasimu selama kalian bertemu." Geram Sehun dengan nafas yang menderu, emosinya benar-benar tersulut ketika melihat Luhan bersama dengan Mike.

" Ap-Apa ?, dasar bodoh. Mike maaf aku tidak bisa mengobati lukamu. Aku harus mengobati pikiran buruk orang yang menjadi suamiku ini rerlebih dahulu." Kata Luhan terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Mike yang mendengar itu pun berusaha memaklumi dan segera meninggalkan Luhan dan juga Sehun menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Mike, Luhan yang tak kalah emosi melihat Sehun memukul Mike serta menuduhkan hal yang bukan-bukan kepadanya pun segera menarik paksa tangan Sehun yang sedang di kuasai emosi. Dia segera menempelkan kartu pada pintu kamarnya menginap, ketika pintu kamar terbuka dia segera mendorong tubuh Sehun memasuki kamar.

" Apa kau terkejut aku melihat perselingkuhanmu ?." Tanya Sehun dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

PLAKK

Tanpa Sehun duga, Luhan malah menamparnya.

" Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu ?. Kau benar-benar.." Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Dia kemudian mendekati Sehun sambil menarik kerah kemeja yang di kenakannya. " Aku kemari murni karena pekerjaan. Pertemuanku dengan Mike tidaklah di sengaja karena hari ini dia sedang menemani tunangannya yang menjadi salah satu model utama di event yang sedang aku ikuti. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan mengajakmu sekarang juga di kamar tempat Mike dan tunangannya menginap." Jelas Luhan masih dengan menarik dan meremas kerah kemeja Sehun. Tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda pun membuat Sehun menundukkan badan dan juga kepalanya.

" Aku senang kau cemburu melihatku berdekatan dengan pria lain. Itu menandakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi kali ini kau sungguh tuhan, kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang bodoh seperti-mmpphhtt.." Ucapan Luhan terbukam oleh ciuman Sehun pada bibirnya.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh gejolak emosi. Sebenarnya lebih kepada rasa malu karena sudah menuduh suaminya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di belakangnya. Di terus melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu yang tiba-tiba bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Apalagi Luhan pun membalas ciumannya tidak kalah bernafsunya.

" Eemmpphhtt..Emmpphhtt.." Lenguhan-lenguhan pun keluar daru sela-sela bibir Luhan yang sedang saling mengaitkan lidah dengan Sehun.

" Aaahh.." Lenguhan Luhan kembali keluar saat Sehun menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Sehun pun segera menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan dan memandangi matanya dengan penuh nafsu.

" Dasar bodoh..Eemmpphhtt.." Sehun kembali membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya dan melingkarkan kedua kaki Luhan pada pinggangnya. Dia lalu membawa tubuh Luhan menuju arah tempat tidur dan membaringkannya di sana tampa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa menit sejak Sehun dan Luhan daling memagut bibir mereka masing-masing. Saat ini Luhan sudah dalam keadaan tubuh yang telanjang bulat sedangkan Sehun masih mengenakan kemejanya yang sudah terbuka semua kancingnya dan celana yang masih menutupi bagian bawahnya.

" Aahhh..Ahh..Euungg..Sehuunn..Aahh.." Desahan kenikmatan mengalun dengan merdu dari bibir Luhan yang sedang terbuka dan memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menengadahkan kepala. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri karena saat ini Sehun sedang mengulum dan menghisap penisnya serta menusukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam lubang anusnya.

" Seehuunn..Ooohhh.." racau Luhan sambil menjambak rambut Sehun yang setia memaju mundurkan kepalanya di selakangannya.

" Ahh..Ahh..Se-Sehun..aku mau keluar...Aaahhh..." Luhan pun tidak bisa menahan diri dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam mulut Sehun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang basah dan mengkilat karena peluh.

Sehun pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari selakangan Luhan sambil menjilat sisa-sisa sperma Luhan yang meluber di sisi-sisi bibirnya. Dia juga mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang Luhan lalu segera melepaskan semua kain yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Setelah melapas semua pakaiannya Sehun pun segera menindih tubuh Luhan.

" Maaf kan kebodohanku, maaf." Kata Sehun sambil kembali meraup bibir Luhan dan memposisikan penisnya yang sudah menegang di depan lubang Luhan yang berkedut-kedut minta di isi.

" Akuhh..Sudah memaafkanmu..AAAHHH.." Luhan mendesah dengan kencang karena Sehun sudah berhasil menusukkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya dengan sempurna.

" Aahhh..Aaahhh.." Suara desahan Luhan pun mengalun memenuhi kamarnya seiring dengan gerakan Sehun menusuk-nusukan penisnya. Mereka pun bercinta hingga dini hari.

Pagi ini Luhan mengajak Sehun sarapan di restaurant hotel. Dia juga sengaja mengajak Mike dan Rainie Yang, tunanganya untuk sarapan bersama. Sehun pun dengan bersusah payah merendahkan harga dirinya atas paksaan Luhan agar meminta maaf kepada Mike karena kesalahan pahamannya semalam yang sedang di kuasai oleh api cemburu. Mike pun secara resmi memperkenalkan tunangannya kepada Sehun dan memberitahukan kalau dalam waktu dekat mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan dan mengharapkan kedatangan Sehun dan juga Luhan dalam pernikahan mereka.

Tidak terasa acara Beijing Fashion Week pun berakhir dengan sangat meriah. Luhan benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena hasil designnya mendapatkan apresiasi yang dangat tinggi dan mendapatkan poin tertinggi dalam acara tersebut dan mendapatkan penawaran kerja sama dari salah satu brand mode terkenal dari Italia. Dia sangat bersyukur karena pada moment yang membuatnya bahagia itu sang suami berada di sampingnya.

" Selamat sayang." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan dengan Lembut.

* * *

Siang ini Luhan menjemput Ziyu dan Haowen dari sekolah mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu dia menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke kantor Sehun karena tiba-tiba dia ingin makan siang bersama tanpa menghubungi suaminya terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di gedung kantor Oh Corp. Haowen dan Ziyu pun berdiri sambil bercanda di depan lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 20 dimana ruangan ayah mereka berada. Namun Luhan yang tertinggal di belakang anak-anaknya tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun sedang berjalan dan berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik hendak keluar dari gedung kantor. Posisi mereka yang berjarak sekitar 20meter pun tidak di sadari oleh Sehun kalau suami cantiknya tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Luhan pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menghubungi suaminya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Luhan ketika di lihatnya Sehun yang sedang berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana mereject panggilannya. Luhan mencoba lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan dia semakin yakin akan hal itu karena Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat ID orang yang menghubunginya, lalu menolak panggilan tersebut.

Drrt...Drtt..

Sebuah pesan pun masuk ke dalam pinsel Luhan, dia segera membuka ikon kunci pada layar ponselnya lalu melihat pesan yang baru saja dia terima.

" Aku sedang sibuk, nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Begitulah bunyi pesan yang masuk di ponsel Luhan, dari Sehun tentunya. Luhan pun segera mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada sang suami yang tersenyum manis kepada wanita itu, senyuman yang jarang dan tidak pernah dia berikan kepada orang lain selain kepada dirinya. Dada Luhan tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit melihat sang suami membagi senyumannya kepada orang lain. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Sehun dan wanita tersebut. Dengan gentlenya Sehun lalu membukakan pintu mobil dan membantu wanita tersebut masuk kedalam mobil dan tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut pun pergi entah akan menuju kemana. Kaki Luhan terasa lemas seketika.

" Haowen, Ziyu, lebih baik kita pulang saja dan makan siang di rumah." Kata Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Tapi Ziyu mau makan siang dengan ayah." Rangek Ziyu.

" Ayah sedang tidak ada di kantor, kalau Ziyu memaksa mau makan siang dengan ayah, lebih baik Ziyu menunggu ayah sendiri saja di ruangannya karena baba mau pulang dengan Haowen ge." Kata Luhan nada suaranya terdengar sedikit keras dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

" Baiklah, Ziyu mau pulang dengan baba saja." Ujar Ziyu dengan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca melihat babanya yang sepertinya sedang marah.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, tak hentinya Luhan mencoba berfikir positif kalau wanita itu pasti adalah rekan bisnis suaminya. Dia tidak mau konsentrasinya mengemudi menjadi kacau lalu membahayakan dirinya dan juga kedua putranya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Luhan dan kedua putranya sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia sedang menemani Haowen dan juga Ziyu belajar di ruangan keluarga. Tak hentinya Luhan memegang dan memperhatikan ponselnya menunggu pesan ataupun telfon dari Sehun namun tak ada satu pun ada tanda panggilan maupun pesan dari suaminya tersebut.

Jam di dinding kamar Luhan sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam. Setelah menidurkan Ziyu dan membantu Haowen menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya, Luhan pun menyuruh sang putra sulung agar segera tidur. Sehun tak kunjung menghubungi Luhan hingga membuatnya semakin was-was dan berfikir apa yng sedang suaminya lakukan di luar sana. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45, Luhan baru saja hendak mengistirahatkan mata dan juga tubuhnya namun tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sehun baru saja pulang ke rumah.

" Kau belum tidur ?." Tanya Sehun ketika di lihatnya Luhan sedang mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk bersandarkan pada sandaran tempat tidur.

" Kenapa kau pulang larut sekali ?. Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor ? Lalu kenapa kau siang tadi kau menolak panggilanku dan tidak menghubungiku seharian ?." Berodong Luhan, sungguh dia ingin mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya dan menanyakan siapa wanita yang bersama suaminya tadi siang namun dia berusaha menahan diri.

" Maaf, Lu. Pekerjaanku hari ini sangat banyak di kantor, selain itu aku juga harus menemui rekan bisnisku dan mensurvei lokasi proyek Aku lupa menghubungimu karena kami terlalu serius membicarakan kerjasama bisnis kami, selain itu ponselku juga mati. Dan maaf karena tadi aku sudah menolak panggilanmu karena rekan bisnisku merupakan orang penting sehingga aku harus menghormatinya dengan tidak menerima panggilan yang bersifat pribadi." Jawab Sehun sambil melepas ikatan dasi serta kancing kemejanya.

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya hendak bertanya tentang wanita cantik yang di lihatnya tadi siang, namun Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Luhan pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga batas dada dan mencoba menutup kedua matanya yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

Luhan bangun keesokan harinya, namun dia tidak menemukan Sehun yang biasanya masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di sebelahnya. Luhan sampai berfikir kalau dia bangun kesiangan tapi setelah melihat jam yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dia pun segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menemukan secari kertas dengan bubuhan beberapa tulisan yang di letakan di bawah helas yang berada di atas nakas.

" Sayang, maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu. Semalam aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau hari ini aku harus berangkat ke Jepang. Sesampainya di sana aku akan menghubungimu, Aku mencintaimu." Begitu isi tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

Luhan kembali meneteskan air mata, sepanjang hampir 10 tahun membina rumah tangga dengan Sehun. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun meninggalkan sebuah pesan pada secarik kertas saat akan bepergian. Walaupun dulu mereka belum saling mencintai, Sehun selalu membangunkan Luhan kalau akan bepergian ataupun memberitahukan rencana kepergiannya sehari sebelumnya.

Sehun pulang 2 hari kemudian, selama berada di jepang beberapa hari yang lalu dia menghubungi Luhan hanya sekali melalui video call dan itu pun karena dia membutuhkan file yang berada di dalam IPadnya yang ketinggalan di rumah. Setelah dia menyuruh Luhan mengirimkan file itu, Sehun tak lagi menghubungi Luhan kembali. Dan kalau tidak salah lihat, Luhan melihat sekelebat seorang wanita yang sama seperti yang dia lihat di kantor Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu berada di dalam ruangan kamar yang Sehun sewa.

" Ayah pulang !." Teriak Sehun kepada anak-anaknya yang sedang berguling-guling di atas karpet di ruang tamu.

" Ayah !" Ziyu sangat antusias melihat kedatangan ayahnya lalu melompat kedalam gendongan Sehun. Haowen juga bangkit dari berbaringnya dan memeluk tubuh sang ayah.

" Kenapa kalian bermain sendirian, kemana baba kalian ?." Tanya Sehun kepada anak-anaknya.

" Baba sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran, dari kemarin baba hanya menyendiri di halaman belakang. Bahkan baba tidak berangkat kerja dan tidak mengantar jemput kami sekolah." Jelas Haowen, kontan saja hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

" Baiklah kalau begitu ayah mau menemui baba kalian dulu. Sekarang kalian masuk ke kamar lalu mandi, ok ?." Kata Sehun sambio mencium kening masing-masing putranya. Haowen dan Ziyu pun menganggukkan kepala lalu saling berlomba menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang rumahnya yang menghadap ke kolam renang dan juga taman bermain anak-anaknya. Tampak Luhan sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh herbal yang tercium jelas oleh indra penciuman Sehun dan itu menandakan kalau Luhan benar-benar sedang ada masalah karena menurut Luhan teh herbal bisa membantunya sedikit berelaksasi dan menenangkan pikirannya.

" Sayang, aku sudah pulang. Apa kau tidak mau menyambut kedatanganku dan memberiku sebuah senyuman manis, pukan hangat dan juga ciuman mesra." Kata Sehun sambil berlutut di depan Luhan.

" Oh, kau sudah pulang ? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku mau mandi dulu, sudah sore." Kata Luhan cuek lalu bangkit secara tiba-tiba dari duduknya hingga membuat Sehun jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

" Sayang, ada apa denganmu ?. Apa kau ada masalah ?." Sehun pun mengikuti Luhan yang melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2.

" Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, jangan mengangguku Oh Sehun. Silahkan kau menyibukkan dirimu dengan pekerjaan kantormu atau dengan wanita manapun, terserah." Kata Luhan sambil menyentak tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

" Apa maksudmu ?. Hey, apa kau marah karena aku tidak menghubungimu selama aku berada di Jepang ?. Aku benar-benar sibuk, Lu. Dan aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan wanita manapun, aku sudah punya dirimu." Jelas Sehun.

" Omong kosong." Gerutu Luhan yang mampu di dengar oleh Sehun.

" Kenapa kau bilang kalau semua yang aku katakan hanyalah omong kosong, Kau tidak mempercayaiku ?. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu Luhan ?." Tanya Sehun, dia mulai terpancing emosi. " Aku datang bukannya kau sambut dengan senyuman, tapi kau malah mengajakku bertengkar. Aku lelah, aku butuh senyumanmu, pelukanmu dan juga ciumanmu. Bukan sambutanmu yang malah membuatku emosi seperti ini." Bentak Sehun.

" Kalau kau tidak suka, ceraikan saja aku Oh Sehun." Luhan balas membentak Sehun sambil berlinang air mata. Mendengar itu kontan saja Sehun secara refleks mengankat tangannya hendak menampar Luhan, namun dia tersadar dan mengurungkan niatnya.

" Sepertinya kau memang butuh menenangkan dirimu. Setelah kau merasa lebih baik, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini." Kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam kamar mereka. Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan pun menangis tersedu-sedu, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Hanya karena di kuasai oleh api cemburu sampai membuatnya tidak bisa berfikiran jernih.

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan masih mengurung diri di kamar. Semalaman dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, sedangkan semalam Sehun tidur satu ranjang dengan Haowen dan Ziyu di kamar si bungsu. Setelah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian kerja yang sudah di setrika rapi oleh pelayan rumahnya, Sehun pun mengajak Haowen dan Ziyu menuju ruang makan dan sarapan tanpa Luhan sebelum mereka berangkat kesekolah. Ketika anak-anaknya bertanya tentang babanya, Sehun hanya menjawab kalau Luhan sedang tidak enak badan dan butuh istirahat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, Luhan pun segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Dia sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik, sepertinya dia memang sudah keterlaluan. Dia sudah berfikiran buruk kepada Sehun tanpa bertanya ataupun memastikan kebenaran hal yang menjadi sebab dia merasa di khianati oleh suaminya tersebut. Dia pun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelah itu menuju ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan paginya yang bisa di bilang terlambat. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya berada hendak menemui Sehun di kantornya setelah sebelumnya menghubungi asistennya kalau dia masih belum bisa masuk ke kantor.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Luhan selalu berusaha menguatkan dan meyakinkan dirinya apabila nanti ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi. Dia harus bisa berfikir positif dan menerima semua penjelasan Sehun walau nantinya akan menyakiti dirinya.

Luhan tiba di kantor Sehun 45 menit kemudian. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 20 dimana ruangan Sehun berada. Tidak jarang para karyawan menyapanya karena mengenal dia sebagai suami dari atasan mereka.

" Selamat datang tuan Luhan." Sapa Sekertaris Song melihat kedatangan Luhan.

" Apa Sehun ada di ruangnnya ?." Tanya Luhan.

" Presdir sedang ada tamu, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah selesai." Jelas sekretaris Song pada Luhan. Luhan pun sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dia pun membuka pintu ruangan Sehun. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat apa yang sedang suaminya lakukan di dalam ruangannya. Sehun sedang memeluk seorang wanita, wanita yang sudah memporak-porandakan hati dan perasaan Luhan hingga cemburu buta sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Lu-Luhan.." Sehun yang juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan segera melepaskan tubuh wanita tersebut.

" Ma-maaf. Aku..aku tidak bermaksud menganggu kegiatan kalian. Aku permisi." Kata Luhan terbata sambil menitikkan air mata lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

" Luhan, tunggu.. Luhan.." Sehun pun segera pergi menyusul Luhan setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada wanita yang tadi di peluknya.

" Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun. Biarkan aku pergi, maaf sudah menganggu kemesraan kalian." Luhan memberontak saat Sehun berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya.

" Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Lu. Itu tadi hanya salah paham." Kata Sehun sambil berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan memegang kedua tangannya.

" KALAU MEMANG HANYA KESALAH PAHAMAN, KENAPA AKU SELALU MELIHATMU DENGANNYA SELAMA BEBERAPA HARI INI ?!. BAHKAN AKU JUGA MELIHAT DIA BERADA DI KAMAR HOTEL YANG SAMA DENGANMU SAAT KAU BERADA DI JEPANG ?!." Teriak Luhan histeris, tak sedikit karyawan yang terkejut dan penasaran melihat kejadian itu. Sehun pun segera tanggap, tidak mau kejadian ini menjadi tontonan pegawainya, dia pun menggenggam jemari Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam ruang rapat yang sedang kosong.

" Jadi, kau pernah melihatku bersama dengan Direktur Cheon ?." Tanya Sehun sambil menghapus lelehan air mata Luhan, namun Luhan selalu menepis tangannya.

" Aku melihat kalian berjalan keluar kantor menuju mobil dan pergi bersama beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. " Lalu aku juga melihat kau menolak panggilanku sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, kau malah mengirim pesan kalau kau sedang sibuk, Padahal saat itu aku dan anak-anak berniat mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Pasti kau sedang sibuk berkencan kan, makanya kau sampai lupa waktu hingga pulang larut malam dan susah di hubungi." Tambah Luhan.

" Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sebelumnya kalau kau dan anak-anak hendak kemari ?. Maaf Lu, sungguh aku tidak tahu. Dan sungguh, saat itu kami tidak sedang berkencan. Aku dan Direktur Cheon sedang ada kerjasama, jadi saat itu kami pergi meninjau lokasi proyek. Saat akan kembali waktu sudah malam dan kami terjebak macet karena ada kecelakaan di Busan. Sesampainya di kantor aku juga masih harus memeriksa beberapa berkas terlebih dahulu tanpa menyadari kalau ponselku mati. Bukan kah malam itu aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu ? " Jelas Sehun.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku ketika kau hendak berangkat ke Jepang ?. Selama kita menikah, kau selalu membangunkanku walau apapun yang terjadi. Bukan hanya dengan tulisan pada secarik kertas. Selain itu kau juga hanya menghubungiku sekali selama di Jepang, dan saat itu aku melihat wanita itu berada di belakangmu. Kalian berada di kamar yang sama. Lalu tadi aku melihat kalian berpelukan." Luhan kembali menangis mengingat hal itu. Sehun pun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

" Jadi kemarin kau uring-uringan karena hal ini ?. Kau cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Direktur Cheon ?. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan sayang, kalau dari dulu aku tahu perilakumu yang sedang cemburu ternyata seperti ini, pasti dari dulu aku sudah membuatmu cemburu etiap hari." Kata Sehun sambil tertawa dan memaksa memeluk Luhan yang terus memberontak.

" AKU TIDAK CEMBURU, DAN KALAU SAMPAI KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI KEPADAKU SETIAP HARI AKU AKAN MENBUNUH-Emmpphtt.." Sehun langsung membungkam teriakan Luhan. Sungguh wajah Luhan memerah menahan amarah karena cemburu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan di matanya. Ciuman Sehun awalnya sangat pelan, namun karena Luhan masih dalam keadaan emosi ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang sangat menghanyutkan. Luhan pun melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menguasai bibir dan lidah Sehun sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

" Akui saja sayang, itu membuktikan kalau rasa cintamu sangat besar kepadaku." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis dan menempelkan keningnya dengan Luhan setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

" Aku jelaskan padamu, aku dan Direktur Cheon Song Yi sedang melakukan proyek kerjasama. Dia merupakan pebisnis wanita yang selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan, jadi aku mengenyampingkan keperluan pribadi agar bisa tetap fokus pada kerjasama kami. Karena kalau sampai batal dan gagal, aku bisa rugi besar. Masalah kepergianku ke Jepang, semalaman kau mengigau dan menangis dalam tidurmu, aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu yang baru saja tertidur lelap. Sedangkan masalah keberadaan dia di dalam kamar bersamaku, aku tegaskan, itu bukanlah kamarku, melainkan kamar sekretaris Song karena hampir semua berkas dia yang membawa. Akan sangat lama kalau kami harus memulai rapat di ruang rapat, jadi kami mengerjakan laporan dadakan di dalam kamar tersebut, tidak hanya ada kami berdua tapi ada juga 4 orang lainnya termasuk Direktur Cheon. Lalu masalah insiden di ruanganku tadi, itu benar-benar murni kecelakaan. Direktur Cheon terpleset ketika akan meninggalkan ruanganku, secara refleks aku menolongnya tepat saat kau masuk. Asal kau tahu, Direktur Cheon sudah bersuami." Jelas Sehun sambil mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang sudah mulai berhenti meneteskan air mata.

" Kau pasti bohong kan ?." Luhan berusaha memastikan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Lu, selama hidupku belum pernah aku mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau lah seorang yang mampu membuatku serasa gila kalau tidak menyentuh tubuhmu walau hanya sedetik saja. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Lu. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku." Jelas Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang benar-benar sudah mulai tenang, Sehun pun kembali meraup bibir Luhan kedalam ciuman yang sangat panjang sambil melakukan beberapa hal yang mampu membuat gejolak hasrat tubuh mereka memanaskan ruang rapat yang sedang kosong tersebut.

* * *

" Sehun bodoh, kenapa dia ceroboh sekali. Hiks..hiks..Ya Tuhan, selamatkan lah suamiku. Meskipun dia bodoh, tapi aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpanya." Do'a Luhan di sela isak tangisnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil yang akan membawanya ke tempat Sehun di kabarkan mengalami kecelakaan ketika akan menjemputnya di rumah.

Malam ini Sehun mengajak Luhan menghadiri undangan makan malam dari rekan bisnis Sehun. Setelah menjemput Haowen dan Ziyu dari sekolah mereka masing-masing, dia pun mengantarkan anak-anaknya ke rumah orang tua Sehun dan menitipkan mereka di sana. Luhan yang sudah siap dengan penampilannya pun seketika menjadi panik dan menangis ketika ada yang menghubunginya kalau Sehun mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Dia pun semakin panik ketika tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Sehun. Tak alam kemudian ada sebuah mobil hitam dan seorang supir yang menjemput Luhan dengan alasan hendak mengantarkannya menuju lokasi dimana Sehun mengalami kecelakaan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Luhan terus memanjatkan do'a untuk suaminya. Dia sudah tidak menghiraukan penampilannya yang tampak berantakan dan tidak memperhatikan kemana arah tujuan mobil yang tadi menjemputnya dan membawa dirinya karena yang ada di benaknya hanya ada kondisi Sehun saja.

" Tuan, kita sudah sampai. Tuan Sehun sedang di tangani di dalam." Kata supir yang tadi menjemput dan membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat yang sangat sepi. Ada sebuah rumah yang berdiri di sana namun terlihat sangat gelap dan hanya di terangi sebuah lampu kecil pada bagian halaman depannya, sayup-sayup terdengar suara ombak di sekitar rumah Luhan seketika itu terhenti, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia mulai was-was dan berusaha menghubungi ponsel Sehun namun tetap tidak aktif.

" Maaf tuan, saya sudah selesai melaksanakan tugas saya. Saya permisi." Ucap orang tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

" Tunggu dulu, HEY..." Luhan berusaha menghentikan orang tersebut namun tidak berhasil.

Drrtt..Drrt..

Tiba-tiba Luhan di kagetkan dengan getaran ponselnya yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomer tidak di kenal.

" Kalau kau ingin suamimu selamat, segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu." Seketika itu kedua mata Luhan terbelalak membaca deretan kalimat pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang Luhan pun segera memasuki rumah tersebut.

" SIAPA KAU?. APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA DAN MANA SUAMIKU ?!." Teriak Luhan sesampainya di dalam rumah tersebut yang juga sangat gelap tanpa penerangan, hanya cahaya bulan saja yang tampak menyinari sebuah sudut di ruangan tersebut yang masuk melalui jendela.

" Ku mohon bebaskan suamiku, jangan menyakitinya." Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi wajah Luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan terkejut karena ada rangkaian lampu menyala membentuk sebuah pembatas jalan yang menuju ke halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Luhan pun menghapus air matanya lalu berjalan menyusuri lampu-lampu itu. Dia sampai di halaman belakang rumah tersebut yang menghadap ke pantai. Dia kembali terkejut ketika semakin banyak lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni yang menyala menghiasi tempat itu. Tidak hanya lampu, namun terdapat beberapa rangkaian bunga, pita, balon dan juga lilin serta 2 kursi dan juga meja makan yang semakin menambah kesan romantis halaman tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian di sebelah kanan halaman tersebut terdapat layar yang menampilkan foto dan juga video keceriaan dan kebersamaan keluarga Luhan. Semua menggambarkan ekspresi masing-masing dari keluarga Oh, mulai dari sang kepala keluarga, Sehun, Luhan serta kedua buah hati mereka di iringi dengan suara lagu Thinking Out Loud milik Ed Sheeran. Melihat itu tentu saja Luhan kembali berlinang air mata, air mata bahagia.

" Luhan, terima kasih karena selama ini kau mau mendampingi Sehun. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengubah putra kami menjadi seperti sekarang ini dengan kesabaran, kasih sayang dan cinta yang besar darimu. Terima kasih karena kau dan Sehun telah memberi kami cucu-cucu yang tampan dan menggemaskan. Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke 10 tahun untuk kalian berdua. Ayah dan Ibu selalu berdoa agar kalian selalu rukun dan bisa menjalani rumah tangga kalian sampai kalian menua hingga maut memisahkan. Kami menyayangi kalian." Tiba-tiba muncul video dari ayah dan ibu Sehun dalam layar tersebut.

" Luhan, ini Baba dan Mama. Tidak terasa rumah tanggamu dan Sehun sudah menginjak 10 tahun. Sungguh baba tidak menyesal ketika Sehun meminta ijin untuk menikahimu, karena saat itu baba yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa menjalani rumah tanggamu bersama Sehun dengan baik. Luhan, kau adalah kebanggaan baba dan mama. Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan mu yang ke 10 tahun bersama dengan Sehun, sayang. Semoga rumah tangga kalian bisa terus berjalan hingga rambut kalian memutih serta menyaksikan Haowen dan Ziyu tumbuh dewasa. Kami menyayangi kalian." Video dari kedua orang tua Kuhan muncul kemudian.

Di akhir penayangan slide foto dan video terdapat rekaman video Haowen dan juga Ziyu yang sedang menghadap kamera.

" Ayah, kami sudah boleh berbicara kan ?." Tanya Haowen.

" Ayah, ayah.. Setelah ini jangan lupa kita beli ice cream yang banyak ya ?." Kata Ziyu.

" Sudah Haowen, kalian sudah boleh berbicara. Ziyu, ayah akan membelikan ice cream tapi kita selesaikan ini dulu, ok ?." Perintah Sehun dari belakang kamera. Mendengar perkataan sang ayah, Haowen dan Ziyu pun menganggukkan kepala.

" Baba, ini Haowen dan juga Ziyu."

" Ini Ziyu, ini Ziyu. Baba, ini Zi~yu.." Ziyu memotong perkataan gegenya sambil melambai ke arah kamera. Haowen pun menghentikan aksi Ziyu dengan membisikkan sesuatu yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh sang adik.

" Baba, terima kasih selama ini baba selalu ada dan selalu merawat serta menjaga kami dengan baik. Tanpa baba dan ayah, maka kami tidak akan pernah ada. Oleh karena itu kami mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke 10 tahun buat baba dan ayah. Semoga ayah dan baba selalu bahagia bersama Haowen dan Ziyu. HAPPY 10th WEDDING ANNIVERSARY AYAH AND BABA, WE LOVE YOU ." Kata Haowen mewakili adiknya.

" Baba and ayah, Happy wedding and Ziyu love you. Ini sudah selesai kan ?. Ayah, ayo kita beli ice cream." Kata-kata terakhir Ziyu pun mengakhiri video yang berputar. Dan saat itu tiba-tiba Sehun muncul sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan blazer biru gelap yang di kenakannya.

" Selamat Ulang Tahun Pernikahan yang ke 10, Sayang. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, dan bagi kami semua. Semoga rumah tangga kecil kita akan selalu langgeng dan awet untuk selamanya sampai kita menua, sampai kulit kita keriput, sampai rambut kita memutih, dan sampai maut memisahkan. Aku mencintaimu Lu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Kata Sehun sambil mengampiri Luhan dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

" Dasar bodoh, kau hampir membuatku mati ketakutan. Oh Sehun bodoh, Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat, sangat dan sangat mencintaimu." Kata Luhan sambil memukul-mukul dada Sehun sambil menangis haru lalu memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat. Dia benar-benar terkejut, takut namun bahagia mendapat kejutan dari suaminya untuk memperingati 10 tahun pernikahan mereka.

" Apa kau suka dengan kejutan ini ?. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengajak mereka kesini karena aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu." Kata Sehun sambil menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia juga mengahapus lelehan air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

" Ini kejutan yang dangat bodoh, aku seperti orang gila karena takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, bodoh." Kata Luhan sambil terisak. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sangat tampan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Luhan.

" Aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan ini kepadamu Lu. Aku, Oh Sehun, sangat mencintai Luhan. Kekasihku, pendamping hidupku, suami cantikku dan juga seseorang yang sudah memberikan aku anak-anak yang tampan dan juga lucu. I just wanna say, Happy 10th Wedding Anniversary and I Love You My Deer." Kata Sehun sambil merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra.

" Happy 10th Wedding Anniversary and ILove You Too, Mr. Oh ." Gumam Luhan di sela ciuman mereka.

The End

AKHIRNYA...HUHUHUHU...sorry kalau akhirnya udah bikin kecewa dan HunHan gak jadi punya bayi baru. Sebenernya udah jadi sih yang ada bayi barunya dari kapan hari, udah rere upload, udah rere edit, tinggal update aja, tapi pas rere baca lagi kok kaya biasa ajah dan bener kata siapa itu kemaren yang review kalau pasti bakalan monoton kaya kehamilan Luhan yang sebelumnya. Akhirnya rere bikin baru lagi tapi di rubah pas bagian luhan hamil ampe punya bayinya diganti Luhan yang cemburu sama Sehun, soalnya dia kan g pernah tuh nyemburuin Sehun makanya jadi makin lama updatenya. Tapi yang ini kayanya monoton juga y.. #garuk tembok.

Rere mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review, dan WOW makin banyak ajah yang review sm yang follow+fav ff rere, rere jadi hepi. Thanks semuanya...maaf rere g bisa sebutin satu persatu soalnya ini udah kepanjangan, takut semua pada muntah baca tulisan rere.


End file.
